Almas Gemelas!
by Umi Cefiro
Summary: Nueva historia! Alterfic! Una diseñadora es contratada por un cliente para remodelar una enorme residencia, sin saber que en esa persona encontrara a su alma gemela, el problema sera que él tiene un secreto que no le gustaria que salga a la luz! Cap. 10 U
1. Conociendote!

_Vuelvo con un nuevo fic y aun sin poder terminar el epilogo de "Vuelve a mi" lo siento pero sigue incompleto y en pausa, porque aun no me gusta ni se me ocurre nada. En fin, vengo con esta nueva historia que quiero aclarar desde un inicio __**"Es un alterfic"**__ para los que no sepan lo que es; es una historia alterna totalmente distinta al mundo de Harry Potter, solo uso los personajes para darle otro giro a sus vidas pero como siempre con mi pareja preferida Hermione/Ron, espero que me digan que les parece y espero no tener reclamos como "Les cambiaste totalmente las personalidades" "No tienen magia" y cosas parecidas como comente solo utilizo los personajes en otro escenario completamente distinto, con decirles que ni siquiera son magos, bueno espero que me digan si quieren que siga la historia o si de plano mi idea es un fracaso, ya me dirán… _

_Ha y recuerden que esto no lo hago con fines de lucro, solo para dejar volar mi imaginación y sacar mis locas ideas además de que todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling como ya lo saben, en fin lo dejo con la historia… _

_**Capitulo 1.- Conociéndote!**_

Un celular suena insistente en la habitación, la chica que ahí se encuentra esta renuente a contestar, se revuelve en las sabanas de su amplia cama en la elegante habitación, el día anterior había asistido a un coctel con su mejor amigo y tenia permiso de llegar tarde a trabajar, por esa misma razón, pensaba ignorar el aparato hasta la hora indicada para despertar. Pero el ruido le perforaba los oídos y molesta aventó hacia un lado las sabanas y tomo el móvil que se encontraba sobre su buro

-Quien es??- pregunto molesta y deshaciendo el elegante moño que formaba su cabello, ayer había llegado con unas copas encima y había caído rendida, sin desvestirse ni soltar su peinado

-Buenos días!!- dijo Harry Potter, su mejor amigo y jefe del otro lado de la línea

-Que quieres Harry??- pregunto molesta, él mas que nadie sabia que después de una noche agotadora y si le sumaban que la despertaban antes de que ella lo decidiera su humor estaría mas negro que cuando los días felices del mes hicieran su aparición

-Mmmta… que genio, a que hora vas a llegar a la oficina??

-Mas tarde, ya te había comentado que llegaría tarde, estuvimos hasta las cinco de la mañana en el coctel de Diseños Florales, que esperabas que me levantara a las nueve de la mañana como tú enfermo!!

-Pues si, a las diez vino Cho a darme los buenos días, ya la conoces- dijo con una carcajada- Y pues ya que me había despertado pues me fui al gimnasio, sabes que después de que me levanto no puedo volver a dormirme

-Pues déjame decirte que yo si, así que te voy a colgar para dormirme- Harry sabia que cuando su amiga decía eso, hablaba muy en serio

-Lo siento Mione, pero tienes que venir pronto, tenemos un posible cliente bastante jugoso- le dijo con esa voz que Hermione conocía bien. Harry era su mejor amigo desde que recordaba, siempre había tenido visión para los números y una agilidad mental impresionante, por eso era el dueño y señor de Decoración de Interiores Van Gogh, lugar en donde ella trabajaba y era una de las mejores.- Tienes que ganarte esa cuenta Mione, las comisiones que vienen son buenísimas!

-Por que no se lo das a Lavander o a Luna??- pregunto molesta, tenia sueño, la cama la invitaba a recostarse

-Como quieras, ya hable con el cliente y esta muy decidido tu sabes, si no estas ahí en una hora se lo daré a alguien mas, sabes que tengo preferencia contigo, pero también sabes que nunca debo quedar mal así que si no estas… tu te lo pierdes, es una remodelación de casi dos millones de euros ya me imagino el tamaño de la propiedad…

Hermione le colgó y entro a ducharse, odiaba a Harry, odiaba como la manipulaba pero amaba la vida que se daba con el trabajo que le dio su amigo. Mientras se duchaba recordó como Harry fue objeto de burla cuando tenia los planes de abrir la empresa, decoración?? Maricón!! Todos sus conocidos y amigos de la Universidad de Administración así lo habían llamado, esos mismos que ahora iban a implorarle que los tomara en cuenta para nuevos puestos, pero que daría Hermione por que Harry fuera gay, pero no, era el hombre mas varonil que conocía y en cuestiones de mujeres era un semental. Ella odiaba a todas las tipas con las que salía su amigo y no por que sintiera algo mas que amistad por el, sino, porque todas eran unas interesadas… sobre todo la joyita asiática con la que salía en esos momentos… Cho Chang.

Después de un tiempo Hermione desfilo por los pasillos de la gran empresa enfundada en un hermoso traje sastre de mini falda color gris con unos hermosos tacones plateados todo de diseñador, abriéndose camino hacia la oficina de su mejor amigo

-Buenos días Clare, esta el señor Potter disponible??

-Buenos días Srita. Granger, solo esta arreglando unos asuntos con Chang- contesto sonriente la secretaria de Harry, que era una jovencita muy linda hija de un amigo del morocho

-Bueno pasare solo a pedirle los datos de una nueva cuenta, gracias Clare- y se encamino a la oficina de su mejor amigo, cuando abrió la puerta lo vio semi recostado en su sillón ejecutivo con una cara de satisfacción inmensa y extrañamente Chang no se encontraba en la habitación- Buenos días!!

-Vete!!- le dijo el chico exaltado- Regresa en un minuto!

Hermione rodo los ojos y bufo, claro que Chang no estaba visible en la oficina, estaba dándole un trabajito oral a Harry debajo del escritorio, si será zorra… Después de un minuto Cho Chang, salió ataviada en un traje parecido al de ella, pero sin ser de diseñador, la sonrisa en su cara la desespero aun mas, entro y cerró la puerta de golpe

-Buenos días!!- Le dijo Harry sonriendo

-Eres un cerdo asqueroso, estas en la oficina Harry, tu lugar sagrado!!

Harry reía- Lo siento Mione, Cho tenia ganas de complacerme al parecer no tuvo suficiente con lo de la mañana

-Ahora que quiere que le compres??

-Esto…-le aventó una especie de catalogo de joyas, con su dedo señalo un bonito collar no era del estilo de la castaña pero era bastante lindo

-Eres un idiota, sabes que solo te complace para obtener algo a cambio…

-Y yo solo le compro lo que quiere para cogérmela!- dijo con tanta simpleza que a la castaña le dio asco

-Ya me dio migraña hablar contigo! Que te pasa llamándome tan temprano?? Quedaste de dejarme llegar tarde hoy, nunca vuelvo a acompañarte a un coctel, mejor llévate a la Chang esa!- dijo molesta sentándose en una silla del hermoso escritorio de caoba de Harry

-Estás loca, jamás llevaría a Cho a uno de esos cocteles, sabes que referente al diseño tú eres la mejor, además tienes clase y ella… bueno solo es mi asistente

-Esta bien, de que se trata??

-Nuestro cliente quiere remodelar su casa de campo, es enorme- dijo enseñándole unos planos que el cliente había enviado- Quiere todo nuevo y con materiales de la mayor calidad así que ve pensando lo que harás, necesitas llevarle varias muestras e ideas, aun no lo tenemos totalmente amarrado, esta viendo opciones con distintas empresas y tenemos que ser los mejores… puedo confiar que darás lo máximo de ti

Esa actitud de Harry la desesperaba, primero estaba hablando de sus cogidas con su asistente y luego pasaba a ser el jefe responsable y exigente

-Claro, iré pensado en lo que haremos, solo que hoy tengo que ir a revisar la mansión Robinson a ver si el Sr. Tomas quedo satisfecho- se puso de pie- Estaré en mi oficina

-Claro y Hermione… - ella volteo a verlo- Te ves muy sexy hoy!!

Hermione le aventó lo primero que encontró, para salir sonriente de la oficina de su mejor amigo. Llego a la suya y saludo a Nicole su secretaria, pidió los pendientes y las llamadas, después se enfrasco en libros y revistas de diseño, tenia que encontrar las mejores y más novedosas ideas para el nuevo cliente.

Unas horas después salió rumbo a la mansión Robinson, esa cuenta le había dejado una comisión muy considerable y había sido una completa obra de arte, el Sr. Tomas amante de Vincent Van Gogh al igual que Harry, había decidido contratarlos solo por el nombre de la empresa y estaba bastante satisfecho por el trabajo. Después de dos largas horas escuchando loa halagos y lo fascinado que estaba, Hermione salió para ir a comer, cuando iba en su auto recibió una llamada a su celular, solo presionando un botón contesto sin necesidad de tomar el aparato, la voz de la persona en la línea se escuchaba por las bocinas del auto

-Bueno??

-Hermione, soy Luna! Ya estas disponible??- Luna Lovegood era una de las personas mas locas que Hermione había conocido, si bien cuando entro a la empresa Harry dudo en contratarla, había sido una buena inversión, sus ideas locas, psicodélicas y hasta hippies, le habían ayudado a Harry a obtener cuantiosas sumas de clientes raros pero millonarios

-Si Luna, siento no haberte podido contestar estaba con el cliente, dime que pasa??

-Estamos buscando un lugar en donde comer Lavander y yo- Luna siempre iba en autos ajenos ya que decía que estos contaminaban el ambiente y nunca seria cómplice de la destrucción del planeta

-Les parece si vamos a Évanie Elie, venden unos paninis exquisitos- dijo la castaña haciendo alto por que el semáforo estaba en rojo

-Déjame preguntarle a Lavander- la línea quedó en silencio por menos de un minuto y luego se escucho la vocecita de Luna- Dice que esta bien, nosotras estamos a cinco minutos, nos vemos ahí

-Claro yo llego en diez! Bye- y colgó, se alegro de no tener que comer sola, si bien era una persona muy sociable todas las personas que conocía nunca estaban disponibles para la hora de la comida, eso le pasaba por liarse con millonarios y gente de alta alcurnia

Después de manejar un rato llego al elegante lugar, dejo su auto en el valet parking, entro y busco a sus amigas

-Hola chicas!- dijo sentándose y pidiendo una agua mineral con hielo- Como estuvo su día??

-Horrible!!- contesto Lavander poniendo sus manos en la cabeza con gesto exagerado, después de que el mesero les tomara la orden y se fuera- El idiota de mi cliente no quedo satisfecho con el trabajo por que cambio de idea, tu crees?? Le dije que nuestro contrato no avalaba cambios cuando estos ya estaban firmados, me dijo que no importaba que el quería el pórtico distinto que pagaría de nuevo con tal de que quede como el de la casa de Sylvester Stalone

Las chicas rieron y contagiaron a la rubia, que aunque había tenido un día horrible, al menos ahora podía reírse de eso

-Yo fui a la mansión de una anciana, Augusta Longbottom tuve que tomar una de tus revisas Hermione mis ideas nunca le fueron claras, después de dos horas de tratar de explicarle del piso de duela, me dijo que mejor fuera después cuando su nieto estuviera en la ciudad

-Bueno, pues vamos bien- Lavander bufo- Si Lav al menos tu cliente no es de esos necios de "No me gusta y no pienso pagar por ello de nuevo"

-Seria un maldito mal nacido si lo hiciera, ya habíamos firmado!- dijo ella con voz molesta

-Y tu como vas??- le pregunto Luna a Hermione

-Bien, terminamos la remodelación en la casa Robinson y Harry acaba de pasarme una nueva cuenta de una casa de campo

-Perfecto para ti Hermione que amas el aire libre, los animales y la naturaleza!!- le dijo Lavander en son de burla

-Hay cállate! Solo lo tome porque la comisión es perfecta para tomarme vacaciones cinco veces- dijo riendo dejando a las dos chicas atónitas

-Pues yo lo haría con gusto, a mi me encanta el campo y la naturaleza!

-Luna, Potter jamás te lo ofrecería, al menos que fuera un millonario loco estancado en los setentas- Lavander saco la lengua mostrándole que era broma, Luna estaba bastante acostumbrada a que las chicas se rieran de su peculiar estilo de remodelación-Y para cuando tienes cita en la casita de la pradera??

-Creo que mañana o pasado, tengo que llamarle al cliente para pedirle bien la cita, la Chang fue la que le paso a Harry los datos y sabes que no confió en ella

-La chupa pitos Chang, como la aborrezco, solo por que se acuesta con Potter se siente la ultima coca cola del desierto, que le pasa??- comento Lavander haciendo reír a las chicas

-Pues algo debe dejarle acostarse con el jefe no??- dijo Luna como si eso fuera normal

-Pues a mi me cae como patada en el hígado, pero son cosas de Harry no me gusta meterme en esos asuntos, al rato cuando se canse o encuentre una mejor la dejara y tendremos a otro nuevo objeto de burla entre nosotras- dijo la castaña

-O cuando se enamore y formalice una relación- Hermione y Lavander soltaron la carcajada por lo anterior dicho por Luna, Harry formalizando una relación?? Si como no.

Hermione después de comer con las chicas, regreso a la oficina con las pilas recargadas, estuvo haciendo unos cuantos bocetos de los planes que tenia para su cliente y cuando solo faltaba una hora para salir, decidió llamarlo para concretar la cita para ir a conocer la propiedad. El teléfono que tenía registrado dio varios timbres hasta que una voz femenina se escucho

-Buenas tardes, casa de la familia Weasley

-Buenas tardes, podría comunicarme con el Sr. Weasley??

-El señor no se encuentra en estos momentos, solo esta la Srita. Weasley, quiere que la comunique o deja el mensaje??- pregunto la mucama con una voz bastante recta y formal

-Comuníqueme por favor- la línea quedo muda por unos instantes hasta que le contesto una joven de voz muy hermosa y elegante

-Si??

-Srita. Weasley soy Hermione Granger de Decoración de Interiores Van Gogh, hablaba para concretar una cita con el Sr. Weasley referente a la remodelación de la casa de campo

-Mi hermano no se encuentra en estos momentos por que de hecho se encuentra en la propiedad con otros decoradores que están dando sus ideas, pero le parece bien si el sábado al medio día pasa a ver la residencia

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Hermione con una mueca, ella no trabajaba el fin de semana, pero por una comisión de ese tamaño, iría hasta los domingos

-Bien el sábado al medio día es excelente y ya lo registre en la agenda de mi hermano

-Muchas gracias por tomarme la llamada

-Bien… te daré unos tips para que lleves esas ideas, estamos batallando muchísimo con los decoradores, siempre llevan cada idea rara, muy elegante claro! Pero es una casa de campo, queremos algo mas rustico y ya estamos cansados de estar perdiendo el tiempo

-Claro señorita será como usted prefiera, verá que quedara encantada con nuestras ideas- le dijo Hermione tachando todos los bocetos que tenia listos, con la gente rica nunca se sabia y la elegancia era lo que siempre tomaban en cuenta, pero como decía la clienta; era una casa de campo

-Eso espero

-Que pase una excelente tarde, yo la veo el sábado al medio día

-Exijo puntualidad Srita. Granger, la comunico con Sara para que le proporcione la dirección- y corto, Hermione estaba acostumbrada a ese trato, como Harry decía, a esa gente hay que tratarla con pinzas y no hacerles perder el tiempo, por que es oro. Hablo con la mucama y cuando recolecto los suficientes datos para llegar al lugar, recogió los libros y revistas y añadió otros de decoración rustica y de campo, para revisarlos en su departamento. Pensó en pasar a despedirse de Harry pero lo reconsidero a no ver a Chang por ningún lado, no quería otra sorpresa como la de la mañana.

Cuando llego a su departamento dejo todos los papeles en su escritorio y fue a quitarse esa ropa, se puso una pijama de seda y una bata rosa, se preparo un café y se sentó en su escritorio a preparar nuevos bocetos, las ideas eran buenas y aunque ella no era de ese tipo de persona, ya que el campo, la naturaleza, los animales, la tierra y estar incomunicado no era lo suyo.

Ella amaba la tecnología, su departamento, su auto, su móvil… esas cosas materiales que le daban comodidad y felicidad. Después de un par de horas su teléfono sonó, vio que era Harry, aun desde la empresa

-Que quieres?? Te quedaste haciendo horas extras con Chang??

-No, Hermione manejo una empresa no me la paso retozando en cada rincón, quería preguntarte como te fue con la cuenta Weasley??

-Tengo cita para el sábado al medio día, tuve que cambiar los bocetos

-Hablaste con el cliente??

-No directamente, su hermana fue la que me dio la cita y algunos tips, al parecer no quieren todo muy elegante mas bien rustico pero con buenos materiales

-Complácelos en todo!! Quiero esa cuenta y sé de buena fuente que Decoración Françoise lleva la ventaja

-Quédate tranquilo, veras que ganare esta remodelación e irán a tu cuenta varios millones mas, se nota que esas personas son muy exigentes por la manera de hablar de la chica, pero lo tengo controlado, no te preocupes

-Por eso te adoro!! Que vas a invitarme a cenar??

-Estas solo?? Pensé que te irías con alguna de tus amiguitas!- dijo riendo

-No, ahora solo quiero irme a dormir, después del coctel de ayer, levantarme a las diez y estar todo el bendito día aquí en la empresa, para lo único que quiero mi cama es para dormir

-Bien te espero, May fue a hacer las compras y trajo unos quesos importados y jamones ahumados que se ven deliciosos

-Llego en 20 minutos!

Cortaron comunicación y Hermione dejo el asunto de la casa Weasley pendiente, si bien tenia una persona en casa que la ayudaba a limpiar y hacer las compras de su departamento, la comida la preparaba ella sola, era una de sus actividades favoritas y la relajaba totalmente.

Harry llego con una botella de vino tinto, nunca llegaba con las manos vacías y mas a casa de su amiga

-Se ven deliciosos!- dijo observando el plato con los sándwich mientras servían en unas copas el vino- Mmm esta buenísimo!

Hermione tomo la copa y le dio toda la razón a Harry

-Así que tuviste mucho trabajo hoy, y eso??

-Me están haciendo auditoria, maldito gobierno, ya sabes como es eso, el contador ya me sueña!- dijo con una sonrisa sentándose en el comedor

-Es todo un lio, ya me imagino! Y la Chang se quedo contigo??

-Tu crees?? Solo espero a que fuera la hora de salida para salir volando dela oficina y mas cuando le autorice ir a comprar el dichoso collar del catalogo

-No se que haces con ella!- dijo en son de reclamo

-Solo me divierto, es buena en la cama y no conversa mucho, cuando solo quiero un buen revolcón, darme la vuelta y dormir no se queda hablando como loro, es lo que necesito en estos momentos- le dijo sinceramente

-Eres imposible!

-Y tu que?? Piensas quedarte solterona toda la vida, te acuestas con Krum y no eres su novia, me reclamas tanto y estas igual!!

-No soy como tu Harry, yo solo me acosté con uno, no con todos los que se pasean frente a mi- le dijo en reclamo por compararla con él

-Pero es lo mismo, no tienen compromiso alguno

-Lo se, pero Víktor no es una buena persona para formalizar con sus viajes e inestabilidad es mejor quedarnos como estamos, además tu te pasas, como que en la oficina!

-Vamos soy el jefe y puedo darme ese lujo!- dijo terminando su sándwich y sirviéndose mas vino

-Algún día llegara una persona que vea eso y te reclame tu actitud, vas a avergonzarte!...

La noche fue muy amena y entre pláticas pasadas de tono además de muchos consejos laborales de parte de Harry fue hora de retirarse, ahora si el morocho le dijo que llegará tarde al día siguiente, que él se encargaría de que nadie la molestara.

Los días pasaron con excesiva rapidez y el sábado a las nueve de la mañana Hermione se encontraba en su oficina, le había pedido a Nicole que tuviera todo el papeleo listo, tal vez, si tenia mucha suerte los clientes quisieran firmar de inmediato. Ella estaba enfrascada en darle el último toque a los bocetos que en su opinión habían quedado excelentes.

-Que haces tu aquí?? Pensé que los empleados VIP no trabajaban los fines de semana- le dijo Lavander entrando con un café en las manos y con unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta las mejillas

-Tengo la cita en la casa de campo hoy!- siguió moviendo papeles sin siquiera voltear a verla, todos sabían que Hermione era así, muy dedicada y exageradamente perfeccionista

-Y vas a ir así??

La castaña portaba otro hermoso traje sastre de diseñador de falda corta color rojo, con una blusa dorada y tacones del mismo color, el cabello lo tenía recogido en una bonita coleta con rizos muy suaves

-Si, cual es el problema??

-Pues esperemos que tus tacones, que al parecer son muy caros- dijo agachándose para darles una vista rápida- No se vayan a atorar en el pasto o en el lodo

-Estas loca, andar en tacones es lo mejor que hago!- dijo bromeando- Es mas factible que me caiga si voy corriendo en tenis

-Pues que te vaya bien, sigo con lo del maldito pórtico de Stalon, nos vemos mas tarde! Vas a regresar??

-Claro, que te parece si vamos a tomarnos una copa??

-Esta bien, le comentare a Luna!

Y su amiga se fue rumbo a su oficina, Hermione salió y se subió a su BMW dejando su portafolio en el asiento del copiloto, manejo escuchando música por mas de una hora, cuando iba llegando a los limites de salida de la cuidad, vio una enorme casa y su instinto le dijo que ese seria su nuevo trabajo de remodelación.

Tomo la dirección que la mucama de la Srita. Weasley le había pasado y constato con ahí era el lugar. Como su amiga lo había predicho toda la entrada era pasto, muy bien cortado y arreglado, pensó que eso no le daría problema y se estaciono a unos cuantos metros de la entrada.

Antes de bajarse reviso el contenido de las carpetas que Nicole le había facilitado para ver que todo estuviera en orden y no pasar alguna vergüenza, con toda la clase que la caracterizaba bajo del automóvil y tomo su portafolio, camino rectamente hasta que sintió un desequilibrio, por que uno de sus dorados tacones se quedo atascado entre unas ramas y sin siquiera preverlo cayo. Sus manos estaban raspadas y su pie al parecer lastimado, por el dolor que sentía y el calor intenso en el tobillo.

-Se encuentra bien??- Hermione quiso morir, cuando vio a un hermoso; en toda la extensión de la palabra, pelirrojo bajando de un enorme caballo percherón, sin camisa y con una cara de preocupación que a Hermione le encanto.

-Me caí y me duele el tobillo…- dijo tocando la zona y sintiéndola bastante inflamada

-Déjeme ayudarla- la cargo y la llevo al pórtico de la gran casa donde se puso en cuclillas para revisar que tan hinchada estaba esa parte

-Gracias, podrías llamarle al dueño de la residencia

-Claro- se volteo como su fuera a irse y regreso poniéndose frente a ella- Ronald Weasley, dueño de la residencia…

A la castaña casi le da un colapso nervioso…


	2. La primera cita!

_**Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, me encanto recibir los reviews diciéndome que la historia sonaba interesante además de animarme a seguirla, pues como ustedes ven aquí esta la continuación.  
Quería comentarles que tal ves la historia vaya un poco rápido, pero como va a ser mas corta no pienso alentarla tanto, ya me dirán que piensan al leer este capitulo!!**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas por los comentarios iníciales, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y que me digan que les parece, déjenme nuevos comentarios!! Las quiero!! Bye bye…**_

_**De nuevo les recuerdo que los personajes no son míos sino de la diosa **__**J.K. Rowling…**_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_-Se encuentra bien??- Hermione quiso morir, cuando vio a un hermoso; en toda la extensión de la palabra, pelirrojo bajando de un enorme caballo percherón, sin camisa y con una cara de preocupación que a Hermione le encanto._

_-Me caí y me duele el tobillo…- dijo tocando la zona y sintiéndola bastante inflamada_

_-Déjeme ayudarla- la cargo y la llevo al pórtico de la gran casa donde se puso en cuclillas para revisar que tan hinchada estaba esa parte_

_-Gracias, podrías llamarle al dueño de la residencia_

_-Claro- se volteo como su fuera a irse y regreso poniéndose frente a ella- Ronald Weasley, dueño de la residencia…_

_A la castaña casi le da un colapso nervioso…_

"_**Almas Gemelas"**_

_**Cap. 2.- La primera cita!!**_

-Yo lo siento… señor- quiso ponerse de pie pero quedo en un intento ya que al tratar de levantase lanzo un grito y cayo de nuevo en la silla

-No hay problema, eres Hermione Granger…- hizo una pausa señalándola- Mi hermana me comento de tu visita- la castaña solo asintió frunciendo el ceño por el dolor- Tu tobillo esta muy inflamado

-No se preocupe!

-Como no hacerlo- dijo tocando la zona haciendo ruborizar a la chica, fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta del hermoso color de los ojos de su nuevo cliente, un azul bastante bonito, como estar viendo las olas en el mar

-Señor- llego corriendo un joven con prendas de vestir parecidas a su jefe, algo pasado de peso y castaño

-Llama al Dr. Skinner, la señorita se torció el tobillo y se ve muy mal además pídele a Sofía té y galletas- el empleado corrió a seguir las ordenes de su jefe- Creo que tendremos que quedarnos en la sala viendo sus ideas Srita. Granger

Y Hermione se ruborizo cuando volvió a levantarla y la guio a la sala de estar, que no era fea, pero si se veía antigua y un poco desarreglada, fue a ponerse una camisa y cuando regreso…

-Ginny me pasó el recado ayer en la noche, no tenia idea que teníamos la cita el día de hoy- le comento mientras su mucama llegaba a dejar el té y las galletas- Gracias Sofía, bueno aquí estamos- dijo dirigiéndose a ella de nuevo

-Si, me comento mi jefe que primero tenía que convencerlo, que teníamos competencia, le aseguro que quedara fascinado con las ideas que le traje

-Pues usted dirá…

Y así pasaron unas cuantas horas viendo los bocetos que había llevado y cambiando algunas cosas que a Ronald le parecían más apropiadas

-Mi padre estaba muy renuente a remodelar la residencia, él decía que había nacido en un rancho y aunque por sus buenas negociaciones había echo toda su fortuna, seguía siendo el mismo, no quiero mucha elegancia Srita. Granger pero que quede bien y con el toque que mi padre le dio

-Esta perfecto, pero no hablamos de esta habitación- dijo señalando el plano

-No, esa era la habitación de mis padres y quiero que se quede como esta- su voz sonó un poco decaída- Murieron hace unos meses y queremos que su cuarto permanezca como a ellos les gustaba

-Yo… lo siento mucho- dijo la chica apenada por ser tan inapropiada

-No se preocupe- los interrumpió la mucama que venia seguida de un hombre mayor que portaba un traje muy elegante y un botiquín de cuero negro- Dr. Skinner que gusto volver a verlo

-Igualmente Ronald, en que puedo servirte…

-Lamentablemente la señorita se lastimo el tobillo al llegar a la residencia, le agradecería muchísimo que la atendiera- dijo volteando a verla, Hermione descubrió que ese tipo podía hacerla sonrojar con una simple mirada y eso la descoloco un poco

-No señor Weasley, estoy bien- dijo ella tratando de evitar las molestias

-Hermione… puedo llamarte Hermione verdad??- ella sola asintió con la cabeza- tu llámame Ron- la castaña sonrió y volvió a asentir- Creo que fue mi culpa tu lesión, olvide pedirle al jardinero que retirara esas ramas secas de la entrada, si no dejas que te atienda el medico me sentiría muy mal

-Esta bien- le dijo ella dándose por vencida, también se dio cuenta que a estas alturas del partido no podía negarle nada… era tan encantador.

Y el medico hizo lo suyo, al parecer no había mucho problema solo una pequeña luxación, que con reposo y unos ungüentos aliviarían el malestar en una semana, el doctor le recomendó descansar al menos por tres días y no forzar el pie para caminar, que fuera haciéndolo lentamente. Cuando este se retiro…

-Creo que no podrás conducir hasta tu casa, aceptarías que te lleve??- le pregunto el pelirrojo con una bonita sonrisa

-No Sr. Weasley… Ron, no puedo permitirlo, ya te tomaste muchas molestias al llamar al medico, hablare para que vengan por mi, no te preocupes

-Pero si no es molestia- le dijo él

-No, lo siento no puedo aceptar- tomo su bolso y saco su celular, rápidamente marco a Harry que le contesto de inmediato

-Mione, que pasa??

-Estas ocupado??- pregunto al escuchar ruido de fondo

-Sigo en la oficina con el contador, estamos terminando, paso algo?? Cerraste la negociación, ya estas en tu casa??

-No, del trabajo después hablamos- evito hacer referencia a la negociación frente al dueño de la residencia- Tuve un pequeño accidente y quisiera saber si puedes venir por mi con el chofer para que tu te lleves mi auto

-Que paso?? Estas bien?? Donde estas?? Hermione!!

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, al parecer solo fue una pequeña luxación en el tobillo, pero no puedo conducir, déjame te pasó la dirección…- mientras ella hablaba por su celular, Ronald se dio tiempo para mirarla detenidamente. Castaña, ojos lindos, delgada, hermosa sonrisa, la falda de su elegante traje le sentaba de maravilla, sus piernas estaban torneadas y muy firmes, además pensó que era inteligente y había traído ideas muy buenas para la remodelación, sabia que su hermana pensaría que la elección se determino por el aspecto tan agradable a su vista, pero gracias a Dios, Ginny estaba de viaje y regresaba al día siguiente, sin problemas podía convencerla de contratar a la bonita castaña sin que sospeche nada.

-Ronald, mi jefe ya viene por mi

-Le hablas con mucha confianza como si fueran amigos, llevan una buena relación??

-Somos amigos desde el jardín de niños y convencíamos a nuestras madres de que nos inscribieran a las mismas escuelas hasta la universidad cada quien tomo su camino, somos mejores amigos- le conto ella como confidencia- No quiero que pienses que por eso tengo este puesto, la verdad es que me he esforzado

-No pienso eso, se nota que eres buena en lo que haces, por los bocetos que trajiste… son buenísimos

-Cuando se decidirá la empresa para la remodelación??- tal vez si usaba sus encantos, no solo por el trabajo sino que por lo apuesto del cliente le estaba costando contenerse, podía hacer que firmaran en ese instante

-Pues necesitaría que me dejaras tus ideas- Hermione frunció el ceño- Lo se, todos los que ha venido han puesto tu misma cara, no pienses que ya tengo a alguien que lo haga y solo me robo las ideas… para nada, solo que mi hermana me ayudara a tomar la decisión y ella esta de viaje, regresa mañana

-Pues creo que tendré que confiar en usted- dijo mostrando su sonrisa más coqueta

-Quedamos en que me hablarías de tu… el miércoles hablare a la empresa de nuestra elección…

Y así mientras Harry llegaba siguieron conversando de todo y nada, Ron se sentía realmente cómodo con la chica y Hermione estaba encantada por haber conocido al pelirrojo, era obvio el nivel socioeconómico del hombre, pero era tan cálido y humilde que conquisto a la castaña en unos segundos.

Después de una larga hora, que para Hermione fue solo unos minutos llego su jefe, Harry se bajo casi corriendo y ellos ya se encontraban en el portal, Ron la sostenía de la cintura y Hermione cargaba su bolso y el portafolio, cuando el morocho se acerco prácticamente se la arrebato de las manos

-Como estas??

-Bien, no te preocupes… te presento a Ronald Weasley; nuestro cliente- le dijo bajito en el oído

-Buenas noches Harry Potter- dijo estrechando la mano del pelirrojo- Gracias por tomarse las molestias, llevare ahora mismo a la Srita. Granger a consultar

-Mi medico personal ya se encargo de eso, solo fue una leve luxación, Hermione ya tiene la receta de los ungüentos que necesita y se le ha recomendado reposo- Harry se extraño de escuchar como su posible cliente tuteaba a la chica y frunciendo el ceño la estrecho mas hacia él

-No quiero parecer imprudente, pero prefiero llevarla al hospital para que la atiendan, nos vamos??- le pregunto a ella

-Si, Ronald fue un gusto conocerte, espero tener noticias tuyas pronto… y que sean buenas- la risa que soltó hizo que el corazón de Ron palpitara muy fuerte, le pareció el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado

-Claro yo te tendré al tanto de nuestra decisión, vayan con cuidado, un gusto Sr. Potter…- y se quedo parado en el umbral mientras veía como el morocho cargaba a la chica y la sentaba con mucho cuidado en el BMW plateado, mientras la camioneta en donde su jefe había llegado se marchaba.

En el auto Hermione iba con una gran sonrisa y Harry la miraba de reojo

-No lo hiciste a propósito verdad??

-Si Harry, pase la vergüenza mas grande de mi vida a propósito, me caí y me torcí el tobillo por que me encanta llamar la atención, no seas idiota!- le dio un golpe en la pierna

-Auch! Pues es que te veías tan a gusto con el descolorido ese!- dijo celoso y Hermione soltó una carcajada

-No puedo creer que estés celoso! Harry!!

-Pues que quieres que piense si llego y veo a mi mejor amiga, casi encima de un tipo desconocido y con es mini falda, he dime??

-Pues deberías pensar que soy toda una profesional visitando a un cliente, tuve un accidente y él trato de ayudarme

-Lo siento, aun me cuesta ver que sales con otros tipos y que a mi no quisiste corresponderme- le dijo en broma dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, mientras esperaban la luz verde para seguir avanzando

-Cuando olvidaras eso! Sabes que no te gusto, que seriamos una pésima pareja y que solo fue un enamoramiento de pubertad!! Te me declaraste cuando teníamos quince años!- le comento devolviéndole el beso

-Pues si, lo se, pero heriste mi ego mala amiga! Al menos me hubieras correspondido para que me sintiera bien…- se quedo reflexionando- Y te fijas que aun después de eso nuestra amistad continuo intacta??

-Por que no estabas enamorado de mi, pero siempre he sido muy atractiva creo que eso te cegó cuatro ojos!- bromeo y sin querer se golpeo el pie lastimado

-Ándale castigo divino- dijo bailando en señal de victoria- Te llevare al hospital

-Ya me revisaron Harry mira solo tengo que comprar esto- dijo pasándole el papel y Harry se lo devolvió ignorándolo

-Dije que te llevaría a revisar, alguna objeción??

-Ninguna- dijo la chica rodando los ojos, sabia que cuando Harry se ponía en ese plan nadie podría contradecirlo.

Hermione se rió por horas cuando el medico personal del morocho le dio el mismo diagnostico, Harry después de dejara en su casa le dio los tres días libres que la castaña aprovecho al máximo, descanso muchísimo y estuvo tratando de caminar lentamente. Harry y las chicas la visitaron a diario y el miércoles se levanto entusiasmada, volvería a la oficina y esperaba con ansias la llamada del pelirrojo. Cuando llego vio un enorme arreglo floral en su escritorio

-Lo trajeron temprano, trae una tarjeta- le dijo Nicole entrando con una café para su jefa

-Que extraño, sabes si Víktor esta en la cuidad??

-No, el sábado en la tarde te llamo de Argentina, dijo que no vendría hasta dentro de un mes, aquí esta el numero donde estará hospedado, que espera tu llamada

-Gracias Nicole- la chica salió y Hermione tomo la tarjeta

"_Espero que ya te encuentres mejor… R. Weasley"_

Sonrió y ese día estuvo de muy buen humor… lo malo fue que este fue decayendo por que no recibió ninguna llamada, a la hora de su salida se dirigió a la oficina de Harry.

-Nada??

-No- negó con la cabeza también

-Fue mi culpa! No debí portarme tan hostil con él, no pensé que era nuestro cliente, estaba vestido tan común que pensé que era un trabajador de la residencia

-Estuvo revisando a los caballos y montando antes de que yo llegara, se disculpo conmigo por sus fachas… creo que perdimos esta cuenta amigo!- dijo decepcionada, estaba casi segura que Ronald volvería a llamarle, su instinto femenino le decía que así pasaría, pero al parecer no… y eso no solo la deprimía monetariamente sino emocionalmente, había sentido una química impresionante con el pelirrojo

-Pensé que nos contrataría por que le gustaste! Y no Hermione!

-Gracias por pisotear más mi autoestima…- dijo tomando un refresco del mini bar

-Lo siento Mione, eres una diseñadora grandiosa al menos fue lo que decía en tu titulo universitario, pero sabemos que muchos clientes te contratan por tu apariencia

-Y luego se dan cuenta que soy tan buena, que olvidan mi apariencia!- dijo molesta

-Lo se! Ya, mejor te invito a cenar y olvidamos que perdimos un gran cliente esta bien??- se levanto y se puso el saco que estaba colgado en el perchero

-Esta bien- salieron de la oficina y Hermione se sorprendió enormemente, por que Ronald Weasley estaba sentado en la sala de espera

-Ron… que haces aquí??

-Pues hable con mi hermana y decidimos que cerraríamos el trato con Decoración de Interiores Van Gogh y trate de venir temprano pero tuve unos asuntos que atender, ya no hay nadie en la empresa mas que el personal de seguridad, la persona que esta en la puerta me comento que el jefe aun no se había ido, que podía hablar con él

Harry y Hermione no cabían de felicidad, el joven pelirrojo volteo a ver a todos lados ya que estos ni se movían

-Si, disculpa iré por el contrato, permíteme!- Hermione paso de largo hacia su oficina, Harry invito al pelirrojo a sentarse en la suya y le ofreció una copa

-Creo que puedo darme ese gusto ya que vengo con mi chofer- dijo aceptándola- Mmm Lambrusco, delicioso!

-Una muy buena cosecha!- dijo el pelinegro también dándole un sorbo a su copa

-Ya empezaron sin mi?? Hombres!- llego sonriendo poniendo los papeles sobre el escritorio- Mira Ronald, aun no se especifican todas las clausulas ya que tenemos que hablar con detalle de toda la remodelación, este contrato solo es para avalar que la negociación se llevara acabo con Decoración de Interiores Van Gogh

-Me parece excelente, donde firmo??

Hermione sonrió y le paso la pluma de oro y punto fino que Víktor le había regalado en una ocasión, Harry salió de la oficina por un llamado del personal de seguridad

-La verdad Srita. Granger es que vine hasta aquí con la esperanza que acepte mi invitación para cenar- dijo entregándole los papeles firmados y sonriendo encantadoramente

-Me encantaría… déjame dejar estos papeles en mi oficina y regreso- salió de prisa tomando a Harry del brazo y prácticamente arrastrándolo hasta el siguiente pasillo- No puedo cenar contigo!

-Me estas cancelando??

-Si!!- dijo emocionada

-Te invito a cenar el cliente?? Anda ve! Y no hagas lo que yo haría!- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho. Hermione rápidamente corrió a su oficina y se maquillo un poco, se puso el saco y tomo su bolso, Ron la esperaba en la recepción…

-Lista??

-Si- Ron la guio hasta su auto de lujo, le dio instrucciones al chofer para llegar a un elegante restaurante llamado Residencie.

-Y regreso tu hermana??

-Si, fue a Francia a recoger unos cuadros que compro para la quinta, pronto los veras, quiere ponerlos en la sala de estar

-Seguro que tiene muy buen gusto…

-Claro, pero si la conocieras, de una vez quiero advertirte que es la mujer más caprichosa de este universo, mamá la consentía en todo

-Es la menor??- pregunto la castaña interesada en la vida de Ronald

-Si y la única mujer, somos seis hombres y Ginny…

-Siete hermanos?? Wow son una gran familia! Pero que raro que no fuera tu padre quien la consintiera!- le dijo ella siendo objetiva

-Si verdad, es normal que el padre sea el que complazca a la única mujer pero no, yo era el consentido de papá, mi madre se encargaba de derrochar gracias a la enana- le dijo riendo y contagiándola

Siguieron conversando y pronto llegaron al restaurante, Winston, como se llamaba el chofer de Ron, le abrió la puerta dejándolo salir, Ron le ofreció su mano a Hermione y ella la tomo gustosa, fue raro que después de empezar a caminar el pelirrojo no la soltara, llegaron tomados de la mano hasta la recepción

-Muy buenas noches, mesa para dos??- pregunto el hosstes

-Por favor- dijo Ron, los guiaron a su mesa, apartada de todos y en un área exclusiva, pidieron un buen vino y siguieron conversando

-Así que solo Ginny y tu viven aquí, todos tus hermanos viven en Francia??

-Si, mi padre repartió todas las empresas y a mi hermana y a mi nos tocaron las de Londres, mis hermanos accedieron quedarse con otras fuera del país- dijo dando un sorbo al vino

-Y como se llaman??

-Bueno el mayor se llama William Arthur tiene 32 años, después sigue Charlie tiene 30, después Percy Ignatius tiene 28, luego siguen los gemelos Fred y George, son unos locos cuando los conozcas te darás cuenta- Hermione sonrió, Ron le hablaba como si fueran a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y la verdad ella no se opondría si él se lo pedía- Después sigue tu servidor Ronald Bilius… no te rías!!

Hermione no tenia pensado hacerlo- No voy a hacerlo, me gusta tu nombre

-Tu tienes un segundo nombre??

-Si Jane, Hermione Jane Granger- Ron la tomo de la mano y le dio un beso

-Hermoso nombre… bueno después llego la enana que se llama Ginevra Molly, el segundo nombre se lo pusieron por que así se llamaba mi madre

-Es muy lindo…

-Pero háblame de ti! Ya te explique todo mi árbol genealógico! Quiero saber de ti, cuéntame de tu familia, tienes hermanos, tus padres… viven??- pregunto dudoso, el conocía a mil personas que siempre preguntaban por los Sres. Weasley y era difícil explicar la situación

-No te preocupes, mis padres viven, se llaman Jane y Robert y viven en Marruecos, cuando entre a la universidad a papá le dieron un puesto allá y pues decidió aceptarlo, me dieron la elección de irme o quedarme aquí y pues decidí quedarme, no tengo hermanos, pero ese lugar lo ocupa Harry, sus padres murieron antes de que saliéramos de la carrera y mi madre que era muy amiga de la suya lo acogió como si fuera su hijo, él empezó a hacer su fortuna… bueno estudie diseño en interiores y me gradué con honores

-Lo note, eres muy buena en el tema

-Y cuando Harry termino administración de empresas decidió abrir Decoración de Interiores Van Gogh, fui su primera empleada y pues soy la favorita- termino riendo

-No lo dudo, ocupas ese lugar en un instante… eres mi decoradora de interiores favorita- Hermione se sonrojo, Ron le coqueteaba directamente y ella no era inmune a eso- Alguna vez tuvieron algo… ya sabes, mas intimo??

-No, como crees??

-Es que se tratan tan estrechamente que yo pensé… bueno disculpa!- dijo poniendo las manos arriba en son de broma

-Harry alguna vez sintió algo por mí, pero fue pasajero… solo una atracción de adolescentes, la verdad es que no le correspondí y aun sigue echándomelo en cara

-Pues entonces si siente algo por ti??- pregunto nervioso

-No, solo dice que destroce su ego en la pubertad!...

Y así la cena siguió con muchas conversaciones y risas, Ron se sentía totalmente atraído por la castaña y Hermione no se quedaba atrás, el pelirrojo era muy agradable y nada pretencioso. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Hermione le dijo que tenía que levantarse temprano para una junta con los contadores, para entregar recibos y cuentas sobre contratos terminados y él sin poner peros fue a llevarla a su departamento, se bajo para despedirla en el portal y agradecerle la amena noche

-Ya te dije que fue un honor y te agradezco que hayas elegido nuestra empresa para remodelar la residencia

-Fueron los mejores, el que seas muy linda no influyo en nuestra decisión Hermione…- le dijo sin tapujos y sin ocultar lo que sentía

-Ron…- dijo ella en un susurro

Él solo se acerco a ella y cerro la distancia con un suave beso… Hermione se quedo en shock pero cuando empezó a responder Ron lo dio por terminado, susurrando un _"adiós" _y subiendo a su auto, dejando a la castaña pasmada y con unas ganas increíbles de volverlo a ver…


	3. Verdades de terceros!

_**Les recuerdo que los personajes no son míos sino de la diosa J.K. Rowling…**_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_Y así la cena siguió con muchas conversaciones y risas, Ron se sentía totalmente atraído por la castaña y Hermione no se quedaba atrás, el pelirrojo era muy agradable y nada pretencioso. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Hermione le dijo que tenía que levantarse temprano para una junta con los contadores, para entregar recibos y cuentas sobre contratos terminados y él sin poner peros fue a llevarla a su departamento, se bajo para despedirla en el portal y agradecerle la amena noche_

_-Ya te dije que fue un honor y te agradezco que hayas elegido nuestra empresa para remodelar la residencia_

_-Fueron los mejores, el que seas muy linda no influyo en nuestra decisión Hermione…- le dijo sin tapujos y sin ocultar lo que sentía_

_-Ron…- dijo ella en un susurro_

_Él solo se acerco a ella y cerro la distancia con un suave beso… Hermione se quedo en shock pero cuando empezó a responder Ron lo dio por terminado, susurrando un __"adiós" __y subiendo a su auto, dejando a la castaña pasmada y con unas ganas increíbles de volverlo a ver…_

"_**Almas Gemelas"**_

_**Cap. 3.-Verdades de terceros!!**_

Al día siguiente la castaña seguía acostada ya había despertado pero no tenia ganas de levantarse, una gran sonrisa abarcaba su rostro y trato por todos los medios en borrarla, pero le era imposible, si cerraba los ojos aun podía ver el rostro del pelirrojo cerca de ella, sentir su respiración y probar su aliento, nunca le había pasado algo similar, ella que era totalmente centrada nunca hacia ese tipo de cosas y jamás se volvía impertinente por ningún hombre, solo tenia esa pequeña mancha en su historial por haberse acostado con Víktor Krum.

Una historia bastante graciosa a su parecer, por que la única vez que lo había echo con el modelo profesional, fue por que estaban tomados y desde entonces sus amigos pensaban que eran amantes, un gran error, por que cuando Víktor venia a la cuidad era solo para charlar y pasar momentos amenos.

Su celular sonó varias veces antes de que ella se diera cuanta, lo contesto y escucho las risas de sus amigas de fondo, estaban en una llamada tripartita

-Tan temprano comenzarán a fastidiarme??

-Si, oímos a Harry hablar con Remus, que saliste con el cliente nuevo??- Pregunto Lavander emocionada- Pasaste la noche con él?? Es bueno?? Esta bien dotado??

Hermione rió mientras se ponía una bata sobre su pijama de satín y caminaba hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua

-No dormí con él! Hasta parece que no me conocen! En fin, que hacen tan temprano en la oficina?? Se que Harry esta con Lupin el contador, pero ustedes que hacen ahí??- tomo un sorbo y espero a que respondieran

-Pues resulta que termine el pórtico del cliente, ya esta contento y hoy dará el último pago así que nuestro jefe esta muy contento conmigo, tal vez ya pueda pedir mis vacaciones

-Y yo tengo la cita con el nieto de Augusta Longbottom, a las nueve, me dijo que quería que fuera temprano, tiene su carácter la señora y pues estoy preparando todo lo que llevare, mis ideas no le son agradables pero estoy llevando de todo un poco- se escucho la suave voz de Luna algo desanimada

-Estoy segura que te contrataran, no lo dudes amiga- la animo Hermione

-Y hoy si nos tomamos una copa Mione?? Aunque no salgamos, que te parece en tu departamento a las nueve! Noche de chicas!!- dijo Lavander animada

-Pues por mí no hay ningún problema- les dijo la castaña

-Esta bien, si me contratan festejare sino me pondré ebria y pensare seriamente en cambiar de profesión, creo que esto no se me da chicas, he perdido cuatro clientes en las ultimas dos semanas

-Luna no empieces con las depresiones, suficiente con escuchar a mi cliente a diario lamentarse de su pobre vida! Si en vez de pensar en tener un pórtico como el de la casa de Stalon se dedicara a buscar una mujer, todo seria muy diferente

Ese comentario hizo reír a las chicas y animo a Luna

-Bueno ya tengo que irme si quiero llegar a tiempo, eso de no comprar un auto me esta matando! Pensare muy seriamente en comprar alguno, ecológico o algo!

-Te ayudare a buscar algo Luna y le comentare a Harry para que lo financie a nombre de la empresa, sabes que Potter te ayuda con ese tipo de cosas- dijo la castaña saludando a May y pidiéndole el desayuno

-Si Luna, recuerda como saque mi auto y ya termine de pagarlo en pequeñas y cómodas mensualidades

-Si lo recuerdo Lav, en fin… nos vemos a las nueve…adiós!!- Luna colgó y Lavander y Hermione se quedaron conversando un rato más, después la castaña le cortó para ir a desayunar y arreglarse para llegar a la oficina, tenía muchas cosas que hacer ahora que el contrato estaba firmado.

Después del medio día, Harry la invito a comer para conversar del nuevo cliente y sobre todo lo que más le interesaba a él, el nuevo contrato

-Tendrás una muy buena comisión amiga! Te enganchaste un buen cliente!

-No lo digas de esa manera, parece que solo quiero la comisión y la verdad es que el cliente no pasa desapercibido- le dijo sonriendo

-Cerda! Eso a mi no me interesa, pero lograste que firmaran el contrato, te felicito!

-Gracias

-Y bueno, para cuando será la próxima cita??- dijo guiñándole el ojo y riéndose de ella por su sonrojo

-No lo se, no hablamos de eso…- recordó el beso y sonrió- Pero empezaremos con la remodelación el lunes que viene así que supongo que lo veré para ese entonces

-No le diste tu numero?? Que tonta!- le dijo al ver que ella negaba

-Lo tiene en mi tarjeta de presentación, si quiere llamarme tiene todos los medios para hacerlo y… espero que lo haga- dijo llevándose a la boca un poco de lechuga de la ensalada que había pedido y sonriendo

-Pues no creo que no lo haga Mione, lo conociste el sábado y para el miércoles y te estaba invitando a cenar, yo creo que le gustas, que vas a hacer??

-No tengo ni idea- suspiro- No quiero ser imprudente, tal vez el no quiera lo que estoy pensando y quede como una tonta, me enfocare en la remodelación y si ahí pasa algo… pues dejare que pase

-Te hablara esta semana, te lo aseguro!...

Hermione llego temprano a casa, envió a May a comprar distintas botellas de licor, no sabia que querrían tomar sus amigas así que pidió whiskey, vodka, ron, tequila y demás, se dio un baño y se puso un pants deportivo con una blusa de algodón y su cabello lo recogió en una coleta, no pensaban salir, así que no se arreglo mucho, a las nueve en punto llego Lavander, se quito los tacones, se preparo una margarita y se lanzo al sofá

-La perra de Chang estaba que echaba chispas, según ella Potter la iba a llevar a comer y cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba y Clare le dijo que ustedes habían salido, se puso como loca- dijo la rubia

-Pues Harry me dijo que ya la iba a terminar, le va a ofrecer un puesto, pero si no lo quiere solo la despedirá

-Pero puede demandar no??

-No, Cho es empleada de confianza, así que puede despedirla a la hora que quiera y al parecer ya caduco su estancia en la empresa

-Pues pobre de ella, lo malo fue que se le subió muy pronto… que no sabia que Harry era así?? Era mejor que se quedara calladita!- dijo tomándose la bebida de un solo trago

-Como lo hiciste tu??- Lavander sonrió y asintió- Pero tú si aceptaste la plaza que te ofreció y tuvo la suerte de que realmente supieras decorar

-Lo se

-No lo extrañas?? Te enamoraste de él realmente??

-Creo que si, pero ya pasaron un par de años de eso así que prefiero olvidarlo, Harry era un buen amante en todos los sentidos y la verdad lo recuerdo con cariño

-Pero se tratan tan formalmente que es raro, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ustedes- le dijo la castaña levantándose a servirle otra margarita

-Mira, no me lo vayas a tomar a mal, pero tengo una gran vida, un buen departamento, un auto, un buen trabajo, si tuve que sufrir un poco por eso pues… creo que así debió de ser

Hermione la miro enternecida, hacia tanto que Harry y Lavander habían tenido ese tórrido romance, si bien, ella no era amiga de la rubia en ese entonces, sabia que Harry algunas veces podía lastimar a las chicas con las que salía con tal de satisfacer su ego masculino, pero no por eso dejaba de ser una gran persona, el timbre las saco de su ensoñación

-Hola!!- dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Quedamos a las nueve Luna!! Que impuntual!- le dijo Lavander- Espera un momento… tu no eres impuntual nunca, jamás has llegado tarde…

-Por esa sonrisa deduzco que te paso algo bueno- la castaña le paso una copa con bebida

-Pues tus deducciones son correctas, conocí al nieto de la Sra. Longbottom y vengo de cenar con él- se quito los tacones y se tiro en otro sofá

-Es guapo, inteligente?? Cuenta!!- grito Hermione emocionada

-Pues no se si sea guapo, pero a mi me encanto- las dos chicas sonrieron, nunca habían visto a Luna de esa manera- Es muy inteligente y sencillo, se reía de mis locos diseños y dijo que en su habitación quería algo de ellos para acordarse de mi, pero se sonrojo demasiado, es que es muy tímido

-Y como se llama?? A que se dedica?? Por Dios Luna tenemos que sacarte cada palabra, cuenta bien!!- se exaspero Lavander

-Se llama Neville… Neville Longbottom, ahora que sus padres se jubilaron se encarga del negocio familiar, son dueños de muchísimos viñedos y me conto de su viaje, por el que estuvo ausente en mi primera cita, estaba en Italia arreglando unas entregas que se extraviaron

-Un pez gordo, bien Luna- le dijo Lavander acercando su copa para que brindaran

-Por nuestra amistad!!- dijo primero Hermione

-Por nuestro trabajo y nuestro jefe!!- todas rieron por que Luna brindo por Harry

-Por que las tres, pero sobre todo yo que ya lo necesito, encontremos el amor y a los hombres indicados, guapos, ricos, fuertes, formales y buenos en la cama- las carcajadas que se escuchaban fueron apagándose por la música de una celular, al parecer Hermione tenía una llamada, pero el aparato estaba mas cerca de Lavander así que ella lo contesto

-Bueno!!- Dijo con una voz cantarina- Celular de la señorita Granger! Con quien desea hablar??- imito a una mucama

-Supongo que con ella, ya que estoy llamando a su celular- una voz varonil se escucho del otro lado, Lavander se sonrojo por haber sido tan tonta

-Es verdad, muy inteligente! Quien le llama??

-Ron… Ronald Weasley

Lavander echo un gritito y empezó a bailar, solo moviendo su boca y sin hablar le hizo saber a la castaña quien era, Hermione se estiro para conseguir el teléfono pero Lavander se alejo

-Creo que esta ocupada en este momento… permítame tantito- y bailaba y reía frente a la castaña, Hermione solo estiraba los brazos para tratar de quitárselo

-Lavander dámelo en este momento! Lavander- decía de la manera mas suave para que el chico no la escuchara- Te voy a matar, Lavander!- cuando levanto la voz, la rubia se puso frente a ella

-Ya esta disponible, permítame!- le paso el teléfono y le mando un beso mientras se acostaba y ponía atención

-Bueno??

-Hermione, hola!

-Como estas Ron??

-Excelente, estuve pensando en ti en la tarde y decidí llamarte… si empezaremos la remodelación el lunes, no será bueno que vengas el sábado a la residencia

-Pues si lo prefieres, tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar…- rápidamente rectifico no se estaba refiriendo al beso- Sobre la remodelación… la remodelación

-Si, eso y mas… bueno te gusta la pasta??

-Mmm si

-Bueno te espero a las dos, no vayas a comer nada por que te preparare algo

-No te molestes, en serio Ron

-No es molestia, quiero hacerlo, te voy a esperar… No me falles esta bien??

-Nunca, te veo el sábado… adiós- colgó con una gran sonrisa y sus amigas le lanzaron cojines

-Que les pasa??

-Tienes una cita el sábado… Dios! Hermione tienes tanta suerte!- dijo Lavander y siguieron con su noche de chicas, conversando de esto y aquello, la rubia se la paso burlándose de sus dos amigas que ya tenían prospectos de novios…

Ron estaba en el despacho de su enorme casa, aun miraba el celular y recordaba la hermosa voz de la chica que en estos momentos le robaba el sueño, diariamente la veía una y otra vez en su mente, aun despierto recordaba cada uno de los momentos que la había visto y el dulce beso que le había robado.

-Y esa cara??

-Hola enana- se puso de pie y la abrazo suavemente- Donde andabas??

-De compras y tu, por que esa cara?? Paso algo bueno??

-Recuerdas que te comente que conocí a una chica preciosa, pues hable con ella hace unos momentos

-Picaron!! Cuéntame de ella…

-No te vayas a molestar Gin… es la decoradora que contratamos

Ginny se sonrojo de inmediato por enojo- Ron!! Dijiste que era la mejor, no que te había gustado, ahora sabré que solo la contrataste por que sentiste algo por ella, no por que fuera buena en su trabajo

-Es la mejor! Lo juro!! Tú viste los bocetos Gin… si bien es hermosa, por que es bellísima enana, es muy buena en lo que hace, profesional, dedicada y muy responsable

-No quiero que ella decore la residencia- dijo terminante

-Ya firme el contrato, si no lo cumplimos pueden demandarnos…

-Pues rétala, si realmente siente algo por ti no lo hará

-Tenemos una semana de conocernos, no creo que sienta algo por mi tan pronto… confía en mi pequeña, te juro que hará un trabajo excelente

-Por Dios! No se que hacer contigo, eres un idiota lo sabias!

-Si lo se, pero te juro que nunca había sentido algo como lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, confía en mi?? Esta bien??

-Esta bien! Pero no se la pondré tan fácil, voy a ser muy exigente y demandante, así que espero que ella sea tan profesional como tu dices- dijo volteándole la cara como la niña consentida que era

-Gracias, no te vas a arrepentir, voy a ducharme y salimos??

-Llévame a cenar, muero de hambre, tantas tiendas y compras me abren el apetito- dijo sentándose en el sillón ejecutivo del pelirrojo

-Estoy listo en unos minutos!!- y salió de la habitación rumbo a su cuarto

-Winston!!- grito la pelirroja y el chofer de su hermano entro rápidamente en ese momento

-Se le ofrece algo señorita??

-Voy a hablar por teléfono y no quiero que Ron me escuche, vigila!

-Claro señorita- Ginny vio que el chofer cerro la puerta y por debajo de esta se veía la sombra de él merodeando, sonrió y marco a casa de su hermano mayor

-Bueno??

-Fleur que gusto oírte, habla Ginny- dijo rodando los ojos por la gran mentira que estaba diciendo, realmente la esposa de su hermano nunca le había caído bien

-Gin, es fantástico sabeg de ti, como estas??

-Excelente, ya me conoces, mi hermano por ahí??

-Te lo paso en un momento…

-Fleur…

-Si??

-Deja que la servidumbre conteste el teléfono, es de pobres que lo conteste la señora de la casa- dijo riendo, Fleur Delacour era la hija de un amigo de su padre, nunca tuvieron una gran fortuna, pero ella y su hermana estaban bendecidas con una gran belleza, que desde siempre había impactado a Bill

-Si vegdad! Es que no hay nadie cegca, déjame pasagte a tu hegmano- se escucho cuando Fleur llegaba con Bill, como él bromeaba y hasta que le daba unos cuantos besos antes de contestar

-Me da asco tanta melosidad, Bill eres incorregible!

-Y tu serás igual cuando te enamores de verdad pelirroja, como estas??

-Bien, te tengo una primicia, pero no puedes decir nada de nada, esta bien?? Sobre todo a tu mujer, ya sabes que no queremos que vaya con el chisme a… bueno tu sabes

-Habla!!- dijo riendo, sabia que Gin siempre quería dárselas de misteriosa

-Tu hermano esta enamorado!

-Cual de todos??- pregunto con sorna

-Pues con el que vivo idiota! Y que no es casado, para que te llamaría para decirte que Percy esta enamorado o Fred o Charlie o George si todos tienen esposas e hijos

-Como te enteraste??

-Me lo dijo el mismo, la chica es la que se encargara de la remodelación de la residencia, dice que es muy bella y no lo dudo, sabes como es tu hermanito de exigente

-Nosotros jamás le hemos conocido a ninguna novia o chica que le interese

-Por lo mismo es exigente, bueno solo quería que lo supieras, solo espero que no vayas a decir nada Bill, ya sabes lo que Fleur puede causar- la pelirroja mientras hablaba jugaba con el cable del teléfono

-Pequeña va a llegar el momento en que Ron haga su vida y ella debe de entenderlo

-Sabes que esa tipa tiene problemas de locura, no quiero que Ron salga lastimado, seré lo que quieras pero a mis hermanos que no me los toquen- dijo con voz dura

-Pequeña…

-No entiendo por que papá hizo algo así??

-Ginny ya hemos tocado ese tema un millón de veces, papá jamás pacto nada solo era una broma que se cumplió conmigo y con Fleur, no hay ningún contrato ni nada, solo es la ilusión de… ya sabes de quien-corto Bill por que su esposa estaba cerca

-Después te llamo, que no este tu mujer rondándote, Ron me llevara a cenar y tengo que ir a ver las compras que Tim- dijo refiriéndose a su chofer- subió a mi habitación

-Que eses bien pequeña, mándale saludos a Ronnie y dile que me llame!

-Claro, pero no le digas que hable contigo sobre él, sabes como se pone si nos metemos en su vida y bueno antes de que me cuelgues dime… como va el embarazo??

-Bien, apenas cumplimos dos meses y Fleur se ve más bella que nunca

-Hay no, ya vas a empezar con cursilerías, adiós hermano- y corto, sabia que cuando Bill empezaba con lo hermosa que era su mujer, podía llegar a ser una conversación de dos horas, totalmente aburrida para el oyente pero que a su hermano no le fastidiaba aunque ya lo había mencionado un millón de veces.

Ron estuvo listo en poco tiempo, salieron juntos y sin chofer. Ginny tenía muy poco tiempo de haber comprado un auto deportivo y quería manejar aunque Ron se la pasara gritándole.

-Ginny puedes respetar los señalamientos de transito, me voy a bajar y a tomar un taxi si vuelves a pasarte otro alto!- le grito furico

-Ya no te enojes, deberías andar de buenas no?? Con eso de que estas enamorado…- le dijo burlona

-Pues quiero vivir para ver si puedo llegar a algo con esta chica- Ginny volteo a verlo sorprendida realmente su hermano era otro desde que conoció a esa chica -Quieres voltear a ver el camino!

-Lo siento, es que me impresionas… tu no eras así- fue bajando la velocidad para la tranquilidad de su hermano

-No tiene nada de malo llegar a este nivel Gin, realmente me siento bien, pienso tanto en ella… tengo tantas ganas de verla

-Pues cada quien, yo así como estoy soy feliz!

-Te va a llegar el día enana y no vas a poder controlar el como te sientes, mejor vete acostumbrando o al menos haciendote a la idea- Ron prendió un cigarrillo

-No… a mi no me va a pasar eso, no necesito a un hombre… todos son basura- haciendo un brusco movimiento que para Ron paso desapercibido le arrebato el cigarrillo y dándole una calada lo tiro- No fumes en mi auto nuevo

-Gin no todos son como…

-Ni lo menciones- volteo a verlo molesta- De ese pendejo no quiero saber nada, así que mas vale que te calles

Ron la obedeció, no le gustaba molestar a Ginny y mucho menos mencionar el incidente, ese gran evento que le había cambiado la vida a su pequeña hermanita, él sabia que cuando la pelirroja se enamorara iba a ser muy difícil… pero el pensaba ayudarla.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Listo y subido el tercer capitulo, lo titule así por que en este capitulo descubrimos que Lavander fue una especie de amante de Harry al estilo de Cho, pero sin ser tan fácil, tuvieron un romance que ella tomó en serio y Harry no, es simple. Además que podemos ver también que Ginny esta muy renuente a enamorarse creo que en el siguiente capitulo se descubrirá el porque!.

Precisamente hoy recibí unos comentarios que me dejaron un gran sabor de boca, pero primero quiero agradecer a las personas que me han alentado a seguir con la historia, es normal que la historia no será del agrado de todos pero he recibido 30 comentarios en dos capítulos y solo uno ha sido negativo, así que no parare por eso…

Mil gracias por sus palabras y por su tiempo, gracias a todas ustedes… sobre todo a **Kaitlin Green Astro Granger** (_cartas me encanto… continúalo please!!)_, **Aleszita** (_gracias linda_), **Haley Grint** (_leí whiskey de fuego, ojala J.K. hubiera puesto algo así en el final_), **Desirecita** (_gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo_), **Sophie** (_gracias a ti también, espero verte por aquí de nuevo_), **Parisss02** (_tomare en cuenta tu petición de hacer el fic largo, tenlo por seguro_), **Natty** (_gracias y suerte para ti también_), **Linc** (_faltan algunos capítulos para que Ginny y Harry se conozcan pero espéralo será divertido_), **Marwealsey** (_aquí tienes todo para ti, besos_), **Sritas. Weasley** (_que bueno saber de ti de nuevo Aguus no te me pierdas_), **Dorina** (_que le falto al fic?? Coméntamelo y tal vez piense en un epilogo_), **Diana Matus** (_gracias guapa, espero comentario nuevo de tu parte_), mil gracias chicas, espero verlas a todas aquí pronto de nuevo.

Y por ultimo quiero agradecer a **Ruby** y** ilovedanyrupert**, gracias a ustedes… mil gracias, saben que todos los comentarios los aprecio y los tomo en cuenta, por eso mismo un comentario me afecto un poco, volvi a releer mi historia y me di cuenta que si, lo que ella escribe es real, la historia es rosa?? Claro que si, esta en la clasificación de ROMANCE, obvio que será una historia romántica, claro que habrán problemas y malentendidos, pero la historia esta en sus inicios, la pareja esta enamorada y conociéndose, no creo que las peleas lleguen al primer instante, mantengo una relación desde hace 6 años y medio y mi primer pelea fue después del año, así que esa es mi repuesta para su comentario, además como dice ilovedanyrupert si la historia no te gusta es simple no leerla, no quiero sonar grosera ni mucho menos, pero he leído infinidad de historias que al comenzar no me llaman la atención, (aunque aun así no las catalogo como malas) simplemente las dejo de leer, si la historia no vale la pena, tampoco vale mi tiempo para escribirle un comentario, en fin rectifico, no quiero sonar grosera, solo es mi contestación a un comentario así como lo hago con todos. Pero mil gracias chicas!! Las quiero!!

Bueno después de este gran comentario las dejo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, ojala que este les guste!! Besitos!! Bye bye!!

_**Umi Céfiro (umi guion bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)**_


	4. Y tenia que llegar la pelirroja!

_**"Quiero aclarar que este capitulo tiene una pequeña escena subida de tono casi al final, si lo leen va a ser bajo su responsabilidad… además les recuerdo que los personajes no son míos sino de J.K. Rowling…"**_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

-Pues cada quien, yo así como estoy soy feliz!

-Te va a llegar el día enana y no vas a poder controlar el como te sientes, mejor vete acostumbrando o al menos haciéndote a la idea- Ron prendió un cigarrillo

-No… a mi no me va a pasar eso, no necesito a un hombre… todos son basura- haciendo un brusco movimiento que para Ron paso desapercibido le arrebato el cigarrillo y dándole una calada lo tiro- No fumes en mi auto nuevo

-Gin no todos son como…

-Ni lo menciones- volteo a verlo molesta- De ese pendejo no quiero saber nada, así que mas vale que te calles

Ron la obedeció, no le gustaba molestar a Ginny y mucho menos mencionar el incidente, ese gran evento que le había cambiado la vida a su pequeña hermanita, él sabia que cuando la pelirroja se enamorara iba a ser muy difícil… pero el pensaba ayudarla.

"_**Almas Gemelas"**_

_**Cap. 4.- Y tenia que llegar la pelirroja!! **_

El sábado Hermione estaba como loca, desde temprano se levanto y tuvo a May de un lado para otro, se probó mil atuendos y al final decidió ir un poco menos formal que de costumbre, no quería volver a lastimarse y pasar todo el día lamentándose por no haber sido precavida.

Al medio día estaba lista, se miro unas cuantas veces en el espejo y sonrió, llevaba un pantalón ajustado de mezclilla, una blusa roja con detalles en negro algo holgada, botas sin tacón que tapaban hasta la rodilla los pantalones y el cabello recogido en media coleta, dejando rizos sueltos, los cual con un enchinado les dio un poco mas de forma.

-Como me veo??

-Hermosa señorita!! Usted siempre se ve así- le dijo la chica sentada en la cama de la castaña, mirándola con una gran sonrisa- Va a una cita??

-No… es de trabajo, pero el cliente vive en una quinta, fue donde me torcí el tobillo la otra vez así que esta vez no pasara- dijo levantando una pierna mostrando las botas

-Pues se ve muy linda, espero que le vaya muy bien… quería preguntarle si podía salir temprano hoy, mi hijo saldrá en un festival en la escuela y tengo que hacerle un trajecito, quería ir a comprar algunas cosas- Hermione la miro comprensiva

-Claro que si May, pásame mi bolsa y de una vez te pago tu sueldo- la joven madre hizo lo pedido y espero a su jefa- Aquí esta lo de la semana, no es necesario que vengas mañana y esto es para el material que necesites

-No señorita como cree!! Con mi sueldo me alcanza- dijo segura May

-Pero no quiero que gastes tu sueldo en eso, anda ya vete por que las tiendas hoy cierran temprano- Hermione tomo su bolso- Yo también tengo que irme si quiero llegar a tiempo, te dejo en el centro??

-Si no la desvió, gracias señorita!

-Por favor May, me haces sonrojar!!- las dos rieron y juntas se dirigieron al auto de la castaña, Hermione después de dejar a la joven en la parada del bus tomo el camino hacia la Residencia Weasley. Estaba bastante nerviosa y constantemente se miraba en el espejo retrovisor para ver que su imagen fuera perfecta, no sabía desde cuando había empezado a perder la cabeza de esa manera. Cuando estuvo cerca de la quinta se estaciono unos metros antes de esta, volvió a mirar su maquillaje y recargo su cabeza hacia atrás, respirando profundamente _"Debes tranquilizarte tonta, tal vez no quiera lo que tu estas pensando". _

Cuando llego al lugar se complació de ver a Ron parado en el umbral de la puerta de entrada con un delantal amarrado a su cintura color negro que protegían unos pantalones de vestir del mismo color, su camisa blanca contrastaba tanto con el color de su cabello y su sonrisa reflejaba que estaba feliz de verla.

Hermione con toda su serenidad y elegancia bajo del coche, sintiendo la mirada de Ron sobre toda ella, vio como descaradamente el paseaba su vista por todas las partes de su cuerpo, lo que hizo que se sintiera en éxtasis.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, te ves hermosa- dijo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, Hermione quiso soltar un suspiro pero lo evito a toda costa

-Gracias por la invitación, traje un postre- dijo entregándole una linda vasija con lo que parecía pudin de chocolate

-Tu lo preparaste??- Ron comenzó a relajarse, al principio cuando la vio llegar se puso muy nervioso, pero ahora se sentía extrañamente en confianza con esa chica que lo había cautivado desde un principio, pero que tenía relativamente muy poco de conocer

-Si, lo dudas??- pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-No es eso- dijo riendo por la visible molestia de la chica- No pareces de esas chicas adeptas a la cocina

-Pues lo soy- dijo sonriendo cautivadoramente- Que te falta para la comida… muero de hambre- le dijo como confidencia

-Pues la pasta esta casi lista, hice cortes de rib eye e iba a empezar con la ensalada- dijo entrando a la cocina y invitándola a pasar

-Yo me encargo- y puso manos a la obra, Ron estaba recargado en la barra central viéndola moverse de un lado para otro con tanta agilidad como si conociera su cocina a la perfección, abrió el refrigerador y saco un botella de vino, luego fue al estante y saco unas copas

-Gustas vino blanco??

-Dulce o seco??

-Dulce- la chica asintió y recibió del pelirrojo la copa

Estaban los dos mirándose fijamente, Hermione daba pequeños sorbos y aun así no despegaba sus ojos de los del pelirrojo, pero un sirviente entro y rompió la conexión

-Sr. Weasley nos retiramos

-Bien Anuar los veo mañana temprano, quiero ver a esos caballos en excelentes condiciones para cuando vengan mis hermanos con sus familias- le dijo Ron sacando su billetera y dándole un dinero extra al joven- Compra lo que hace falta en las caballerizas

-Claro señor, buenas noches

Y salió, después de haber roto el encanto de esa manera, Ron y Hermione lo tomaron mas con calma, cenaron entre charlas muy amenas, de familia, amigos, adolescencia… Ron tenía tantas historias que tenían a Hermione al punto del colapso de tanto reír

-No pudiste hacerles eso, es muy cruel…- dijo ella aun riéndose, después de la cena, se habían sentado en la alfombra de la sala de estar, Ron prendió fuego en la chimenea y estaban más relajados aun tomando vino

-Se lo merecían, los gemelos me hicieron la vida imposible desde pequeño, ya estaba harto de que abusaran tanto de mí

-Y nunca supieron que tu les habías atado esas cuerdas para que los arrastraran los caballos??

-No, estaban tan concentrados en todos sus raspones que lo pasaron por alto, mamá los culpo por no recoger las cuerdas y les dijo que tal vez el caballo se había enredado llevándoselos con el, nunca sospecharon de mi

-Eras un niño travieso, yo siempre fui muy tranquila, las únicas travesuras que cometí no fueron graves y siempre terminaban regañando a Harry, decían que era mala influencia sobre mi que era muy serena

-Así que siempre sigues las reglas… mmm, eso podemos cambiarlo en estos momentos- Ron se acerco a ella y comenzó a besarla suavemente, Hermione correspondió sintiendo una agradable sensación en el pecho, lentamente fueron recostándose en la alfombra y el pelirrojo lentamente fue trepando sobre ella, haciéndola sentir su peso encima, pero sin llegar a aplastarla sosteniéndose en sus brazos. El beso tuvo que detenerse y se miraron a los ojos, Ron sonrió y volvió a acercarse a ella comenzando a besar su cuello y bajando un poco a las clavículas, Hermione estaba en exceso excitada, solo suspiraba quedamente tratando de soportar esa dulce tortura…

-Buenas noches!!- la voz femenina los saco de su letargo, Ron se levanto de un salto y Hermione se sonrojo en exceso

-Que haces aquí Ginny??- pregunto Ron fulminándola con la mirada, eran casi las nueve de la noche

-Vine a conocer a nuestra decoradora, hace un trabajo excelente- dijo con un tono de voz agudo que molesto en demasía a la pareja

-Ginny…- dijo Ron en advertencia

-Que pasa?? Me dijiste que era profesional Ron, no que era una cualquiera que en su primera cita estaría revolcándose contigo en la casa de campo de nuestros padres- Hermione sintió una punzada en el pecho, le había dicho "cualquiera" nunca jamás en su vida la habían insultado de esa manera

-Cállate Ginevra- Ron ayudo a Hermione a ponerse de pie- Lo siento… ya te había comentado como era ella

-Que le estuviste diciendo de mi??- pregunto la pelirroja molesta, la pareja la ignoro

-Me tengo que ir- dijo la castaña entre apenada y molesta

-No… no te vayas, yo te acompaño- Hermione solo negó con la cabeza, se puso sus botas y tomo su bolsa

-Ya déjala que se vaya… no se por que te preocupas por esta tipa, al menos por que lo haces mas que por mi

-Tu estas bien y por el momento no te quiero ver- la voz molesta que Ginny conocía en su hermano no se comparaba nada con esta nueva tonalidad que hasta la hizo estremecer y hasta cierto punto arrepentirse- Te veo el lunes??

-Yo… mandare a algunas personas, pero no se si pueda venir yo, gracias por todo, nos vemos- Ron vio a la castaña alejarse, subir a su auto y retirarse de la quinta, volteo con Ginny molesto, ella ya se encontraba quitada de la pena limándose las uñas sentada en el sofá

-Muy bien, ya ves que no esta interesada en ti, no aguantó esto- le dijo bromeando

-Que estupideces dices?? Por que deseas arruinarme la existencia??

-Hermano teníamos que probar su entereza y al parecer reprobó el examen- le dijo como si fuera obvio de lo que estaba hablando

-Eres una estúpida Ginevra, te voy a decir una cosa muy enserio, si tu no deseas enamorarte y tener una relación formal es tu problema, esta chica realmente me gusta… no tienes una idea de la comodidad y tranquilidad que me hace sentir, yo si deseo una relación no siempre sentirme atado a… sabes que?? No quiero hablar contigo- tomo sus llaves y cuando iba a salir la pelirroja lo detuvo

-No quiero que te lastimen…- le dijo ella con un hilo de voz y con los ojos bañados en lagrimas

-Tu lo estas haciendo, ya tienes que madurar y superar lo que pasaste, se que no fue fácil y nunca lo olvidaremos pero la vida sigue y no quiero estar toda la vida solo pensando como la gente te lastima, voy a arriesgarme y voy a lograr hacer mi vida… es tu problema si quieres vivir toda la vida con ese trauma y sola…

El portazo que Ron dio no saco a Ginny de su letargo, las lagrimas corrían una a una y aunque sabia que su hermano tenia toda la razón, para ella seria muy difícil continuar su vida después de lo que ese bastardo le había echo.

Ron estuvo conduciendo un buen rato por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, en su mente solo veía los ojos de la castaña; decepción?? Molestia?? No sabia lo que su hermana la había echo sentir pero no pensaba permitir que ella se sintiera mal, hablaría con Hermione esa misma noche. Condujo a gran velocidad y llego en poco tiempo, miro hacia el departamento de la castaña y vio que la luz estaba encendida.

Hermione estaba recostada en el sofá, hablando con Luna, la rubia acaba de llegar de una cita con Longbottom y le contaba feliz a la castaña como la había pasado, después Hermione le conto lo que paso con Ronald, Luna no cabía de asombro

-Te dijo que eras una cualquiera?? Hermione esta loca, no hagas caso

-Tú más que nadie sabe que no soy imprudente, yo nunca me dejo llevar por las circunstancias pero esto lo amerita en serio este chico me gusta y no como los demás… es especial- dijo sorbiendo el jugo de naranja que tenia en un vaso

-Pues no le hagas caso, sigue a tu corazón, has lo que él te dicte y veras que todo saldrá muy bien amiga

-No se si haya otra oportunidad para eso Luna, se veía decepcionado cuando me fui

-Tal vez estaba decepcionado de su hermana no de ti, todo estaba sucediendo bien entre ustedes, seguro que te vuelve a buscar

-No lo creo- el timbre de la puerta sonó interrumpiendo- Él ya me había comentado que su hermana era difícil, supongo que esperaba que yo soportara eso- le dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta- Esto es un asunto imposible…

Cuando abrió se quedo sin habla ahí frente a ella se encontraba un atractivo pelirrojo con un enorme ramo de rosas

-Ron…- dijo apenas audible

-Hay amiga, yo se que lo extrañas pero que no te preocupes estoy segura que él te vuelve a buscar- Luna seguía hable y hable sin saber que la castaña no le prestaba atención

-Amiga tienes toda la razón, debo colgar… hablamos mañana!- y colgó sin despegar su mirada de los hermosos ojos del pelirrojo

-Necesito hablar contigo, toma- le dijo dándole en hermoso ramo, Hermione fue a la cocina por un jarrón con agua y acomodo las flores en la mesa de centro.

-Pasa- la castaña se hizo a un lado y fue a sentarse en un sofá individual señalándole el otro de tres plazas, el pelirrojo se decepciono el quería sentarse junto a ella

-Quisiera pedirte una gran disculpa por el comportamiento de mi hermana… ella tiende a tratar de manejar la vida de los demás sin ningún reparo

-Me insulto- le dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

-Lo se y lo siento muchísimo Hermione, ella ha sufrido tanto y pues no cree que nadie pueda hacernos felices a mis hermanos y a mi, esta decepcionada de la vida y no quiere comprometerse ni buscar alguna persona con la que se sienta feliz, tranquila- estiro su brazo y poso su mano sobre la suya- como yo me siento contigo

La chica se sonrojo y Ron la jalo hacia el mismo sofá que el ocupaba, abrazándola fuertemente

-En verdad lo siento, tengo demasiada pena contigo

-No te preocupes, creo que podre soportarlo- suspiro- Pero fue tan malo lo que le sucedió??

-Lo que casi le sucedió, mira Ginny estuvo involucrada con un tipo que jamás nos dio buena espina, mis hermanos y yo nunca lo aceptamos, pero ella se veía tan feliz que… pues quisimos pasar por alto nuestros malos presentimientos

-Él le hizo algo malo??

-Casi, bueno a seis meses de su relación, nuestra hermana llego con la sorpresa que iba a casarse, esa misma tarde Dean se lo había pedido y ella estaba radiante, comenzaron con los preparativos y Ginny estaba tan ocupada que no tenia tiempo para conversar con nosotros- Hermione le pidió un minuto y él se lo otorgo, entro a la cocina por unos vasos de limonada fresca y Ron prosiguió- Un día llegue a la hacienda y Ginny estaba en una esquina de la sala agachada y llorando sin parar, después de horas de tratar de tranquilizarla, me dijo que Dean la había dejado

-Pero por que?? Todo parecía tan perfecto!- le dijo la castaña

-Pues al parecer el tipo le había pedido la prueba del amor y Ginny se negó diciéndole que faltaba muy poco para que se casaran que quería esperar… él no lo tomo nada bien e intento forzarla, ella me conto que la atrapo y arrinconó en la puerta del departamento de él y de un estirón le rompió la falda comenzando a tocarla, mi hermana soporto esto mientras tanteaba un mueble que se encontraba a un lado esperando encontrar algo y con una escultura le dio en la cabeza esperando aturdirlo, pero no; solo se cayo y se levanto rápidamente tomándola de la mano y quitándole el anillo, después le dijo que era una mojigata, frígida y no se que mas… el punto es que ella detesta a los hombres, al menos a los que no somos sus hermanos

-Pobrecita… entonces no esta tan equivocada, a ella la lastimaron y no quiere que a ustedes les pase lo mismo- le comento comprensiva

-No te pongas de su parte Hermione, mira yo se que llevamos poco de conocernos pero siento algo muy extraño por ti, algo grande y cálido- se acerco a tratar de besarla y Hermione volteo el rostro- Pasa algo??

-No quiero que pienses como tu hermana… de mi, no quiero ser para ella ni para ti una cualquiera

-No lo eres- dijo besándola un poquito- eres la mujer mas hermosa, elegante, inteligente, profesional y me encantas no puedo evitar sentir esto Hermione… por favor no me dejes así, correspóndeme

La chica no se hizo del rogar y pronto cerró sus labios con los de él… Ron la tomo de la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas, sentía una enorme necesidad de tenerla cerca y no quería pensar solo actuar. Se estuvieron besando mucho tiempo, conociendo sus gustos, sus alientos, sus pasiones, mas rápido… mas lento… inclina tu cabeza… respira… sabe a fresas… a chocolate.

De pronto la necesidad de sentir un contacto mas intimo fue desesperada, Ron movía sus manos de un lado para el otro, acariciando, tocando, queriendo dar el máximo placer. Hermione se puso de pie y entre besos fue guiándolo a la habitación… primera cita… primera noche juntos, no sonaba bien, pero no les importaba.

Cayeron en la cama sin romper el contacto, querían estar juntos y en esos momentos de calma nadie podría impedirlo…

Los minutos pasaron y los chicos se habían aventurado, Hermione no cabía en tantas atenciones y complacencias, nunca había tenido un amante parecido, que no solo pensara en lo bien que la estaba pasando su pene. Ron era distinto, antes de él era ella y eso la estaba matando, después de cinco años de actividad sexual descubrió decepcionada que no sabia lo que era un orgasmo real y en esos momentos parecía que se habían juntado todos los que antes no había recibido para salir de golpe, estaba exhausta pero no sabia como terminar… necesitaba algo, un impulso… o detenerse, cuando no sabes expresar el placer puede ser frustrante

-Que pasa??- pregunto con dificultad el chico que se encontraba debajo de ella, con la frente sudada y lo músculos de los brazos marcados, se veía tan apuesto que Hermione quería llorar

-No puedo mas… es demasiado- Ron sonrió y siguió su vaivén, tomándola de la caderas ayudándola en el movimiento

-El placer nunca es demasiado…- la penetro profundamente y con algo de rudeza, Hermione sintió descargas eléctricas en una zona muy sensible- Nunca estuve mas de acuerdo en acostarme con mi cita la primera noche- Hermione le sonrió y lo tomo de las manos, entrelazaron sus dedos y siguieron moviéndose en ese suave movimiento

-Me encanta hacer el amor contigo- le dijo Ron muy suavecito y sonriendo, Hermione echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el seguía guiándola ya que la castaña estaba a punto de recibir el orgasmo- Eres hermosa!- y Hermione sonrió eso era lo único que necesitaba, lo que le faltaba, estimulo oral, sintió muchísimas contracciones en su cuerpo y como este iba debilitándose de una manera tan deliciosa que sabia que no podría sostenerse.

Ron la atrapo en un abrazo y la hizo rodar, quedando sobre ella, misión cumplida: chica satisfecha. A él le faltaba tan poco, cuando vio la cara de Hermione cambiar a distintos estados de placer fue su perdición y aun con su debilitado cuerpo, ella sabia que a su pelirrojo le faltaba llegar, así que abrazo con sus piernas la cintura de él para una penetración mas profunda y cuando Ron alcanzo el orgasmo, su calidez la ayudo a estallar de nuevo por segunda vez.

-Eres maravilloso… Dios! Eso fue… wow- Ron soltó una leve risa, estaba sobre ella y besaba su cuello, estaba agotado pero la mujer que estaba debajo de él lo tenia como hechizado

-Fue fantástico por que somos tu y yo… gracias- se recostó a su lado y la jalo hacia él, la castaña se aferro a su tórax, definitivamente Ron era como una droga y se estaba volviendo muy dependiente a ella

-Gracias?? Yo soy la que debería decirte eso… nunca me había sentido igual, sabes lo que haces y muy bien- cerro sus ojos y impregno su olfato con ese aroma tan masculino que deprendía el chico, como loción, dulce y un sudor muy masculino- Que va a pasar entre nosotros??

-Que??

-Ya sabes, tu hermana me detesta, pero no creo poder vivir si no te tengo cerca…- esa confesión volvió a Ron completamente loco y la abrazó cargándola sobre él y besándola intensamente, los dos rieron, sus cuerpos y mentes estaban eufóricos, querían estar juntos…

-Quiero todo contigo… todo Hermione, desde que te conocí no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, en mis sueños y en mi realidad siempre estas presente, aunque tengamos tan poco de conocernos se que quiero que esta noche sea el inicio de algo mas, eso no lo dudes

-Yo también, es raro que me sienta así jamás me había sucedido

-Ni a mi, pero estoy encantado con esta nueva revelación- y volvió a besarla tratando de continuar, Hermione sonrió

-Te parece que durmamos un rato, estoy cansada fue demasiado para mi

-Me sorprende, por que no me esforcé tanto no quiero pensar en como terminaras cuando te dé todo de mi- Hermione sonrió y se recostó de medio lado, Ron junto su pecho a la espalda de la castaña besando su hombro- Buenas noches hermosa…

-Buenas noches

Y después de un buen rato de observarla como respiraba tranquilamente cayo en un profundo sueño, el mejor desde hace bastante tiempo…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Siento muchísimo la demora y lo corto del capitulo pero es lo que hay, aun no he continuado con el fic, solo estoy subiendo este capitulo que ya tenia listo, estoy en exámenes finales esta semana y la que viene así que me será difícil poder sentarme a escribir, les ruego paciencia, solo presentare tres exámenes de las nueve materias que llevo (gracias a Dios exenté seis) pero aprender todo lo que vimos en el semestre es muy difícil.

En fin, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios se los agradezco, no me cansare de recibir correos con comentarios así que no olviden dejarme algunos para este capitulo. No puedo contestar reviews por que estoy estudiando pero saben que las tengo presente, las quiero!!

Solo quería dejarle una recomendación a Sammy, me parece de mal gusto que utilicen su nombre para dejar comentarios que no vienen al caso, si la historia no le gusta es cosa de ella, y te recomiendo que para que no te compliques la vida por que utilizan tu nick name, regístrate así no batallas, solo es un consejo ok??

Bueno chicas nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!! Coméntenme que les pareció que los chicos pasaran su primera noche juntos!!

Umi Céfiro (umi guion bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)


	5. Como mi alma gemela!

_**Les recuerdo que los personajes no son míos sino de J.K. Rowling…**_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_-Quiero todo contigo… todo Hermione, desde que te conocí no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, en mis sueños y en mi realidad siempre estas presente, aunque tengamos tan poco de conocernos se que quiero que esta noche sea el inicio de algo mas, eso no lo dudes_

_-Yo también, es raro que me sienta así jamás me había sucedido_

_-Ni a mi, pero estoy encantado con esta nueva revelación- y volvió a besarla tratando de continuar, Hermione sonrió_

_-Te parece que durmamos un rato, estoy cansada fue demasiado para mi_

_-Me sorprende, por que no me esforcé tanto no quiero pensar en como terminaras cuando te dé todo de mi- Hermione sonrió y se recostó de medio lado, Ron junto su pecho a la espalda de la castaña besando su hombro- Buenas noches hermosa…_

_-Buenas noches_

_Y después de un buen rato de observarla como respiraba tranquilamente cayo en un profundo sueño, el mejor desde hace bastante tiempo…_

"_**Almas Gemelas"**_

_**Cap. 5.- Como mi alma gemela!! **_

En la mañana escucho lejano el sonido de su móvil, tanteo la mesa y lo encontró contestando al instante

-Sr. Weasley??

-Que pasa Anuar??- dijo Ron adormilado y dándose cuenta que la cama que ocupaba no era la suya, sonrió y se recostó sobre su espalda poniendo un brazo bajo su cabeza como si fuera una almohada

-Ya compre todo lo que necesitaba para los caballos pero usted dijo que esperáramos a que llegara

-No, la verdad es que aun no estoy listo, llegare a la residencia como a las dos de la tarde, comiencen a hacer el trabajo, yo llego después, te veo al medio día en la quinta - cerro los ojos y llego a él un agradable aroma a comida casera

Hermione entro a la habitación con su camisa blanca, se le veía tan bien que Ron solo pudo mirarla asombrado

-Te traje el desayuno- se sentó junto a él y puso la bandeja en las piernas del chico que se había erguido para quedar sentado y recargado en la cabecera de la cama

-Amo los waffles!!- le dijo tomando uno cubierto de miel y llevándoselo a la boca- Tengo que ir a la residencia, me acompañas??

-Estará tu hermana??

-No lo se, pero no te preocupes hoy no vas como nuestra decoradora de interiores sino como mi mujer…- Hermione se sonrojo y Ron acaricio lentamente la palma de su mano- Di que si, no quiero ir solo, además puedo llevarte a montar

-Eso ni en tus sueños, odio los caballos!

-Eith!! Por que??

-No lo se, me da un miedo terrible, ni lo pienses

-Mmm será como tu quieras- le dijo sin voltear a verla, pero su voz sonaba decepcionada

-Voy a ducharme, quieres hacerlo tu??

-No, lo hago llegando a la quinta, odio bañarme y no ponerme ropa limpia, haya tengo todo lo que necesito

-Esta bien, me esperas??

Ron asintió y mientras desayunaba, Hermione entro al cuarto de baño, se desvistió y entro a la regadera, mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo recordó la intensa noche vivida, tenia muchísimo sin intimar con nadie y el que hubiera sido tan fuerte la tenia un poco desgastada, pero el agua tibia relajo su músculos y el aroma floral de su shampoo y jabón ayudo en el proceso.

Cuando termino, abrió la puerta corrediza de la regadera para tomar su toalla y vio a Ron recargado en el umbral de la puerta, ella solo sonrió y comenzó a secar su cabello

-Cuanto llevas ahí??

-Entre hace un momento- Hermione noto que la mirada de Ron se desviaba de sus ojos y contemplaba su cuerpo en todo su esplendor- Eres hermosa- dijo acercándose y tocándola sin pena, Hermione suspiro y se dejo hacer- Tenemos tiempo antes de irnos

-Ron…- fue lo único que Hermione pudo decir al sentir que sus pies ya no tocaban el piso, por que había sido cargada y guiada hasta la cama.

Unas horas después, Hermione iba en el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta de su nuevo amante, él hablaba por su móvil, volteaba a verla de vez en cuando y le lanzaba besos que la hacia reír

-Quien esta ahí??

-Mi novia- le dijo Ron a su hermano mayor

-Me conto un pajarillo que estas muy enamorado!! Enhorabuena hermano!- dijo Bill sonriente- Tenia tantas ganas de enterarme de algo así, pero cuéntame de ella…

-Es hermosa- acaricio la mejilla de la castaña cuando estaban en luz roja- Tiene la misma edad de Ginny, es castaña, es la que se encargara de la decoración de la residencia…

-Trabaja en la empresa que contrataste?? Como dijiste que se llamaba??

-Decoración de Interiores Van Gogh, bueno es la mejor eso te lo aseguro… lo verán cuando vengan y la conocerás es una belleza- Hermione se sonrojo y se volteo para que Ron no la viera simulando que le interesaba muchísimo el paisaje- Si yo te marco cuando me llegue el contrato, solo que la enana y yo lo firmemos te lo envió de nuevo, cuídense! Salúdame a Fleur y dale un beso a los niños… adiós

-Le contaste de nosotros- le dijo ella

-Si, le conté de nosotros… yo quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa- dijo tomando su mano para darle un beso y después poniendo su mano sobre su muslo, para acariciarlo tiernamente. El recorrido se les hizo muy corto ya que estaban muy animados, las platicas nunca terminaban, siempre tenían temas nuevos e interesantes que los podían tener horas conversando. Cuando llegaron a la residencia, Ron le dijo que lo esperara en su habitación, no quería problemas por si llegaba Ginny, mientras se duchaba. Cuando salió listo con unos pantalones de mezclilla y solo una camiseta blanca Hermione quiso desfallecer, se veía hermoso

-Vamos, el que no quieras montar no quiere decir que no puedas entrar a las caballerizas- iban tomados de la mano caminando hacia ese lugar precisamente

-Es en serio Ron, me da muchísimo miedo- le decía ella, tropezó levemente pero no se cayó y el pelirrojo se ataco de la risa

-Totalmente urbana Mione- a la castaña le encanto el apodo con la que su "novio" la llamaba- Ni caminar en el césped sabes sin irte de boca

-Muy gracioso Ronnie- el también sonrió con satisfacción al escucharla llamarlo de esa manera tan intima, cuando entraron los trabajadores se encontraban bañando a uno de los caballos mas grandes que se encontraba sereno mientras cuatro o cinco personas lo rodeaban

-Son tranquilos, acércate un poco- Hermione se quedo a una distancia prudente mientras Ron se acercaba a acariciar al enorme caballo, este parecía que se emocionaba por que comenzó relinchar y a moverse de un lado a otro- Tranquilo Pig!! Tranquilo!! Vienes??

-No gracias!

-Vamos Hermione no seas miedosa- fue por ella y la jalo hasta el enorme animal- Acarícialo lentamente, aquí en la mejilla- Hermione ya mas tranquila comenzó a tocar al animal que al parecer disfrutaba del mimo, Ron la abrazo por detrás y le dijo en voz baja- Acompáñame a montarlo…

-Pero…

-Es inofensivo, no ves?? Le gustas!!

Hermione sonrió y asintió.

-Cuando este listo y seco vamos a montarlo, prepáralo Anuar- Ron siguió recorriendo las caballeriza, viendo a cada animal y explicándole a Hermione donde lo había comprado, su raza, el nombre y cosas en general.

-Donde esta Arnold??- al llegar a una caballeriza Ron se percato que faltaba un caballo

-La señorita llego temprano, lo saco a pastar y fue a montar cerca del lago, dijo que regresaba en unas horas- le dijo uno de los trabajadores que había visto a Ginny en la mañana

-Bien, nosotros estaremos en la sala, infórmame cuando Pig este listo- tomo a la chica y llegaron a la sala- Mmm que podemos hacer para matar el tiempo??- le pregunto viéndola pícaramente y acercándose para besarla

-Quedarnos quietecitos en ese sofá, que te parece??- Ron rodo los ojos- No quiero que tu hermana vuelva a encontrarnos en una posición comprometedora de nuevo

-Esta bien, jugamos ajedrez??

-Muy bien- cuando empezaron a jugar Hermione pensó que tenia oportunidad, pero después de cuatro derrotas se dio cuenta que su novio era un master en el juego. Ginny entro unos minutos después aun con su ropa de equitación y quitándose el casco

-No sabia que tenias compañía, necesito hablar contigo!- le dijo sin siquiera voltear a ver a Hermione

-Saluda grosera- le dijo el devolviéndole el mal gesto

-Buenas tardes, quiero hablar contigo- Ron se puso de pie y antes de salir beso a la castaña, haciendo que Ginny diera la media vuelta y caminara hasta la entrada, lo hermanos salieron y Hermione no pudo aguantar la curiosidad, camino hacia la ventana que daba hacia el frente y se sentó a escuchar la conversación de los Weasley

-Lo siento- dijo la pelirroja con la voz apagada

-Por que??

-Lo que hice ayer, fue de mal gusto, espero que tu novia no se haya molestado- dijo mirándolo directamente

-Nada que con una disculpa no arregles enana, ella y yo estamos de maravilla, pero me gustaría que aceptaras mi relación con ella, sabes que siempre tomo tu opinión en cuenta, quiero que la conozcas sinceramente y me digas que te parece

-Esta bien, pero sabes que no soy hipócrita no puedo llevarme bien con ella si me cae mal- le dijo ella a la defensiva

-Pero no la conoces, jamás has cruzado palabra con ella, solo la tratas mal por que sabes que me gusta

-En parte- dijo riendo y abrazo a su hermano- Voy a darme la oportunidad de conocerla antes de molestarla de nuevo

-Deja de molestarla!!

-Lo hago en broma, ya cállate y vamos a comer, Gris preparo una sopa deliciosa, dile a tu noviecita que coma con nosotros- Ron sonrió y fue por Hermione a la sala para llevarla al comedor y compartir la mesa con su hermana.

Un par de horas después, Hermione y Ron iban montados en Pig, el caballo del pelirrojo. Cada uno de los caballos que se encontraban en el establo tenían un dueño distinto, cuando los demás Weasley´s estaban de visita amaban ir a cabalgar.

-Tienes que relajarte, los caballos sienten si estás tensa- le decía él al oído

-No me digas que son adivinos??- dijo sarcástica

-Que graciosita señorita Granger, no es cuestión de magia, simplemente que al momento de tensarte aprietas tus piernas y ellos sienten la presión- le dijo con lógica haciéndola sonrojar

-Lo siento- se recargo en él disfrutando el paisaje- Crees que esto funcione??

-Que??

-Nuestra disque relación- le pregunto ella volteando a verlo

-Disque?? Que te pasa, tenemos una relación, si dices eso por que casi no nos conocemos no importa, te ha pasado que conoces a alguna persona y piensas… wow tengo muchísimo en común con él o ella, también pasa con los amigos… que sientes una química especial

-Si me ha pasado

-Pues así me siento contigo, como si te conociera de otra parte… como mi _**alma gemela**_

Hermione volteo completamente y lo beso, eran muy ciertas las palabras del pelirrojo, no tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse, pero ella se sentía exactamente igual que como él lo describia… y no necesitaba nada mas

A la mañana siguiente Hermione llego a la oficina radiante, su humor era excelente y desde la mañana dio instrucciones para que los trabajadores se fueran a la residencia a comenzar con el trabajo, quedó con Luna y Lavander que a la hora del almuerzo les contaría con detalle todo lo que había sucedido desde su cita. Unos momentos antes de salir…

-Señorita Granger, el señor Potter quiere hablar con usted, la comunico- Nicole le paso la llamada y la chica escucho la voz de su jefe del otro lado

-Dime Harry??

-Que te parece si vamos a comer hoy, quiero que me cuentes como te fue en tu cita!- le dijo el riendo

-Harry quede con las chicas, que te parece si nos acompañas??

-Mmm con Lavander??- su voz sonó decepcionada

-Si, vamos Lavander te recuerda con cariño pero ya no siente nada por ti, no quiero tener que contar la historia dos veces, anda!- le decía la castaña mientras ordenaba los papeles antes de salir a comer

-Bien, pero nos vamos en mi auto, las espero en la entrada en cinco minutos

Y corto la comunicación, Hermione termino de arreglar su escritorio y después de unos minutos se fue con sus amigas al lugar predicho

-Para que lo invitaste Hermione??- preguntaba Lavander nerviosa

-Dijiste que ya no sientes nada por el!- dijo en reclamo la castaña

-Y no lo hago, pero desde que terminamos no cruzo palabra con él

-Es nuestro jefe, como es posible que no hayas hablado con él desde hace dos años??- pregunto Luna incrédula

-Pues si, yo solo le paso todos los datos, cheques, trabajos a Clare, nunca he tenido comunicación con él y es en serio- les dijo por que las dos estaban con una ceja alzada mirándola

-Bueno ya vamos- Hermione camino delante de ellas entrando adelante en el auto de Harry, él saludo a las dos chicas con una sonrisa y Lavander lo ignoro mirando por la ventana, Harry solo volteo los ojos algo que hizo reír a Luna.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, lo cuatro ordenaron y se dispusieron a escuchar a la castaña mientras les traían su pedido

-Te acostaste con él?? Hay no perdón, no puedo preguntar eso frente a él!!- dijo Lavander señalando a Harry

-Si no lo preguntas tu lo hare yo- le dijo el morocho haciéndola sonreír y quitándole lo tenso al ambiente- Te acostaste con él??

-Si y aunque pongan esas caras la verdad no me arrepiento, fue fantástico…- les dijo con un deje de picardía y voz soñadora

-Entonces ya son novios??- le pregunto Luna con una sonrisa

-Si, no me lo pidió pero supongo que se entiende, además cuando íbamos a la residencia hablo con su hermano y le dijo que estaba con su novia, si el lo dice yo lo acepto gustosa!!- rió y sus tres amigos le sonrieron

-Solo cuídate si… no lo conoces mucho amiga, no quiero que vaya a lastimarte- las tres chicas voltearon a ver a Harry por lo anterior dicho- Dejen de mirarme así, saben que la quiero

-Sigues siendo un amor lo sabias??- le dijo Lavander al fin hablando de su pasado con el morocho

-Siempre soy un amor, la que se amargó fuiste tu!!- le dijo el broma

-Amargada?? Me dejaste infeliz!

-Sabes que entre nosotros no podría funcionar- le dijo sinceramente- Pero sabes que lo siento verdad niña??- Lavander sonrió entre Harry y ella se estaban aclarando las cosas además la había llamado como lo hacia cuando estaban en una relación

-Claro tigre!- Hermione y Luna soltaron la carcajada sabían que así llamaba Lavander a Harry cuando tenían intimidad, el morocho se sonrojo y les hizo caras, después llego la comida y se dedicaron a terminarla, cuando estaban por irse el móvil de Hermione sonó

-Bueno??

-Hola hermosa, como estas??

-Amor hola! Estoy bien, vine a comer con mis amigas y Harry, estas ocupado??

-Algo, acaba de terminar una junta y entro a otra en cinco minutos, pero quería llamarte para saludarte y decirte que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti

Hermione se sonrojo y sus amigos lo notaron- Yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti… de echo en esta comida se la pasaron recordándote- le dijo riendo

-Ha si?? Fueron a chismear como te fue el fin de semana??- le pregunto Ron con voz animada, la castaña pudo imaginárselo sonriendo

-Si de echo!

-Que te parece si invitas a tus amigos a la residencia el viernes en la noche, muero por conocerlos, espera…- se escucho que hablaba con otra persona- Si ya voy para allá, solo termino esta llamada- volvió con ella- Tengo que irme preciosa, has el plan y luego me comentas, te hablo en la noche

-Esta bien, yo me encargo… te quiero

-Yo mas, hablamos luego amor, bye!

Cortaron la comunicación y sus acompañantes la miraban curiosos

-Ron quiere conocerlos...- y les conto el plan, todos aceptaron y Luna le pregunto si podría invitar a Neville ya que había quedado de verlo ese día, Hermione le dijo que claro que sí podía llevarlo, que también se morían por conocer al nuevo amor de su amiga.

Los días pasaron con rapidez, Hermione se la pasaba de lo mejor con el pelirrojo, antes del viernes él le había llamado para pedirle de favor que lo acompañara a un coctel donde se celebraría el cumpleaños de uno de sus clientes principales, la familia de Ron, eran dueños de las mas exclusivas y elegantes joyerías de Londres, de ahí radicaba su gran fortuna. Cuando paso por ella solo pudo describirla como hermosa, con ese vestido sencillo color blanco sin tirantes con detalles en negro y el cabello suelto con rizos muy ligeros y un collar de perlas adornando su cuello

-Ya te dije que te ves hermosa verdad??- le pregunto cuando llegaron al gran salón en donde se realizaría el evento

-Si, muchas gracias- le dijo mientras ocupaban sus lugares- Y como ves la remodelación?? Esta quedando como ustedes lo desean??

-Esta quedando perfecto Mione, exactamente como lo bocetos, Ginny esta encantada- tomo dos copas que un mesero le ofrecía pasándole una a su chica- Me dijo que iniciaron con su habitación

-Si, yo ordene eso, hay que quedar bien con la cuñada- le dijo sonriendo, Ron la acerco hacia el y la beso en la sien, una persona los interrumpió, era una mujer de alta alcurnia que vio al pelirrojo con deseo en la mirada

-Sr. Weasley que gusto verlo por aquí estoy encantada- al contrario de lo que pensó Ron, Hermione miraba a la mujer con decisión, con la frente erguida y acercándose mas al pelirrojo

-Sra. Turner pienso lo mismo, su marido esta por aquí??

-Si ya lo conoces los negocios lo son todo… y quien es la señorita que lo acompaña??- le pregunto mirando desafiante a la castaña

-Buenas noches mi nombre es Hermione Granger- dijo acercándose para saludarla con un hipócrita beso

-Es mi novia- aclaro el pelirrojo

-Enhorabuena Ronald, que gusto, nunca había tenido el honor de conocer a una de sus parejas

-Siempre hay una primera vez… amor muero por bailar- le dijo Hermione con una voz que derritió al pelirrojo

-Si nos disculpa señora…- Ron le tendió la mano a la castaña y juntos caminaron hasta la pista de baile uniéndose a otras parejas

-Le gustas- le dijo ella como afirmación, Ron solo la acerco mas a él tomándola de la cintura, Hermione pasó sus brazos tras la cabeza del joven acariciando su cabello en el proceso

-Tu crees?? Pues a mi no me interesa, es una de esas mujeres… como decirlo- se quedo pensando para no parecer grosero- libertinas… tiene a su marido pero le encanta acostarse con los clientes de este, ves al tipo que esta allá- señalo con la mirada a un grupo de señores que conversaban- El de la corbata azul era su amante

-Y nadie se da cuenta??

-Yo creo que si, pero lo ignoran por que perderían muchísimo dinero si pelean y rompen contacto… se que suena horrible pero así son algunos

-Alguna vez tu has…??

-Mmm no creo que deba contarte eso preciosa!

-Vamos!!

-Hace tiempo tuve un pequeño desliz con la hija de uno de mis clientes, al parecer el nunca se entero y fue una relación esporádica, ella ya es casada y aun la veo en cocteles pero ya no hay nada entre nosotros

-Más te vale- le dijo ella con voz amenazante, Ron solo sonrió y la beso largamente…

-No quiero que por eso vayas a pensar mal de mi amor- le dijo el pelirrojo al romper el beso

-Jamás yo te creo ciegamente… se que jamás me mentirías- Hermione se abrazo a él y Ron miro hacia la nada con culpa en la mirada…

Horas después se encontraban nuevamente en el departamento de la chica, Ron acababa de descubrir cual era su posición sexual favorita, tenerla encima de él era la gloria, mirarla en todo su esplendor, escuchar sus gemidos y ver esos hermosos ojos cerrándose en ocasiones era el cielo… estar en el verdadero paraíso. Cuando terminaron ella se dejo caer sobre él, Ron la tomo y la abrazo fuertemente, sabia que la quería, sabia que quería estar con ella por muchísimo tiempo _"hasta la eternidad"_ le respondió su mente, sabia que se arriesgaría y se metería en muchísimos problemas _"por ella, por nosotros"… _solo por eso no le importaba nada. Hermione se dejo caer a un lado y Ron se recostó sobre ella, recargando su cabeza sobre sus lindos senos

-Que te pasa??- le pregunto ella al verlo tan melancólico

-Nada

-En que estas pensando??- él sonrió- No quiero que pienses que soy de esas chicas molestas que se quieren poner a conversar después de lo que hicimos… se que a los hombres les gusta la tranquilidad después del sexo, pero te ves extraño…

-Solo estaba pensando lo mucho que me gusta estar aquí, ojala que nunca tengamos que separarnos…- Hermione se quedo con las palabras en la boca, quiso preguntarle por que decía eso pero temió a la repuesta y se quedo callada- Hablaste con tus amigos para que vayan a la residencia

-Si, Lavander se emociono, Harry solo asintió sin decirme nada y Luna me pidió llevar al hombre con el que sale… Neville Longbottom

-Longbottom?? Yo lo conozco

-En serio?? De donde??

-Mis padres eran conocidos de los Longbottom, yo no soy amigo de Neville pero si lo conozco, nos topamos en alguna que otra reunión

-Bueno veras alguna cara conocida…

-La única cara que quiero ver es la tuya- dijo impulsándose un poco para alcanzar sus labios- Creo que mañana también llegaremos tarde…- Hermione solo sonrió importándole muy poco que al día siguiente recibiera otra llamada de atención de su mejor amigo.

Al día siguiente una hermosa pelirroja se encamino por el pasillo de Diseños de Interiores Van Gogh, era muy temprano y buscaba a su "cuñada", quería pedirle otra remodelación para su habitación y ella quería portar su idea, la cual traía en un folder. Entro a la recepción y no encontró a nadie a la vista, se acerco al escritorio en donde en la placa se leía _"Clare Simpson- Secretaria Ejecutiva" _pero nadie estaba cerca así que paso hacia la oficina mas cercana; la de Harry.

Cuando entro sigilosamente vio a dos personas, un hermoso pelinegro arrinconaba a una rubia a la pared, su mano se perdía bajo la falda de esta y la chica tenia la cabeza hacia atrás, seguro que el tipo la estimulaba y por los gestos en su rostro estaba disfrutando bastante, Ginny no pudo mas que soltar un suspiro y cerrar la puerta rápidamente, no evitando que al trancarla hiciera un enorme ruido. Harry salió presuroso y vio a una mujer de cabello largo y pelirrojo dándole la espalda

-Quien es usted??

Ginny se molesto por la forma en la que él le hablaba, después del espectáculo lo menos que el podía hacer era avergonzarse- Busco a Hermione Granger

-Ella aun no ha llegado, es alguna cliente o solo es amiga de Hermione??

-Cliente y la hermana de su novio- bufo exasperada- Debería darle vergüenza!!

-Vergüenza?? Por estar en mi oficina privada?? No lo creo

-Es usted un descarado!!- dijo molesta y el sonrojo ilumino su rostro- No se quien sea usted pero de seguro el dueño de esta empresa estará muy molesto por su actitud hacia mi

-Yo soy el dueño!

-Pues es un cerdo, casi fornicando a la vista de todos

-Primero no estaba fornicando, hay muchas diferencias entre eso y lo que yo estaba haciendo y dos y mas importante, el paso esta prohibido hacia mi oficina no se que hacia usted ahí- dijo molesto por la actitud de la pelirroja

-Pues buscando a Hermione, la esperare y cuando llegue le diré que usted es un impúdico, cerdo, degenerado…- y siguió con todos y cada uno de los sinónimos de pervertido, Harry imagino como se pondría su amiga

-No puedes decirle nada!!- le dijo con miedo en la mirada

-Que no puedo?? No sabes con quien estas hablando!!

-Ginebra??- lo dos voltearon a la entrada en donde se encontraba Hermione con su portafolio y un enorme vaso de café en la mano- Que haces aquí??

-Tenia que hablar contigo, pero no sabes que paso…- dijo mirando maliciosamente a Harry que le hacia gestos evitando que dijera lo que ella había presenciado

-No esta la secretaria para ofrecerle algo de tomar- dijo Harry rápidamente evitando que la pelirroja hablara

-Y el descortés de tu jefe tampoco lo hizo

-Por que yo no tengo idea donde están las cosas- dijo el fulminándola con la mirada

-Pudiste ofrecerle algo de tu bar- le dijo la castaña con mirada amenazante, Harry sabia los problemas que Hermione había tenido con la pelirroja y sabia que quería quedar bien con ella

-Bueno vayamos a tu oficina… por cierto- le dijo a Hermione mientras entraba al despacho- Tu jefe estaba manoseando a una tipa en su oficina…- termino sonriendo y volteando a ver al pelinegro el cual se sonrojo en exceso

Por la mirada que la castaña le lanzo Harry supo que le iría muy mal…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Lo siento mil veces!! Se que me perdí bastante tiempo, pero aun sigo como en el limbo, no quiero aburrirlas con mis excusas, solo sepan que ya estoy de vuelta con lo ultimo que ya tenia escrito, hasta aquí me quede desde hace tiempo y aun no he agregado nada!! _

_Espero que le agrade este capitulo, al fin, Harry y Ginny se conocieron y no de la mejor manera, además de cómo se pondrá Hermione cuando hable con el morocho, eso viene en el siguiente capitulo!!_

_No puedo quedarme mas, pero no quería que pasara mas tiempo para dejarles esto, ojala que lo disfruten, cuéntenme si?? _

_Besos, muchos saludos y agradecimientos a las personas que se tomaron la molestia por dejarme comentario en el capitulo anterior, además disculpen la demora!! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!! Bye bye…_

_Umi Céfiro (umi guion bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)_


	6. La misteriosa mujer!

_**Les recuerdo que los personajes no son míos sino de J.K. Rowling…**_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

-Tenia que hablar contigo, pero no sabes que paso…- dijo mirando maliciosamente a Harry que le hacia gestos evitando que dijera lo que ella había presenciado

-No esta la secretaria para ofrecerle algo de tomar- dijo Harry rápidamente evitando que la pelirroja hablara

-Y el descortés de tu jefe tampoco lo hizo

-Por que yo no tengo idea donde están las cosas- dijo el fulminándola con la mirada

-Pudiste ofrecerle algo de tu bar- le dijo la castaña con mirada amenazante, Harry sabia los problemas que Hermione había tenido con la pelirroja y sabia que quería quedar bien con ella

-Bueno vayamos a tu oficina… por cierto- le dijo a Hermione mientras entraba al despacho- Tu jefe estaba manoseando a una tipa en su oficina…- termino sonriendo y volteando a ver al pelinegro el cual se sonrojo en exceso

Por la mirada que la castaña le lanzo Harry supo que le iría muy mal…

"_**Almas Gemelas"**_

_**Cap. 6.- La misteriosa mujer!! **_

Hermione bufo pero controlo sus emociones- Pasa y voy en un minuto

Ginny obedeció con una sonrisa triunfante, Hermione tomo a Harry del brazo y lo arrastro hasta su despacho

-Eres un idiota!! Ya te lo había advertido!!- le dijo molesta pero calmada

-Antes de que empieces a gritar…- dijo poniendo las manos frente a ella- déjame explicarte

-Estabas manoseando a una tipa- y el que la mujer de la que se referían saliera en ese momento del baño no ayudo a mejorar el humor de la castaña, la chica beso a Harry atrevidamente y salió- Manoseaste a una tipa enfrente de una cliente y es la hermana del hombre con el que salgo…

-Estoy muy apenado, en serio Hermione

-Te lo advertí, con un demonio!! No puedes controlar tu maldito pene!!

-No maldigas a mi pene!!- dijo en broma, la castaña no sonrió en ningún momento -Lo se, tienes muchísima razón, lo siento pero…

-Sabes que…?? No tengo ganas de escucharte

La castaña salió azotando la puerta, Harry se sintió verdaderamente mal… pero un pequeño sentimiento comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo aparte de la culpa; odio… hacia esa pequeña pelirroja, recordó su mirada de satisfacción al ir de chismosa con Hermione, esa chica se lo pagaría.

Hermione entro a su despacho muy apenada, Ginny le daba la espalda ya que estaba sentada viendo hacia el escritorio, suspiro quedamente y llego a sentarse

-Ginny lo siento muchísimo…

-Tu jefe es un cerdo y pervertido, entre buscando a alguien que me diera razón de tu persona y la primera puerta que encontré fue la de su oficina, que a caso no puede cerrarla con llave??

-Lo se, se lo he dicho un millón de veces… lo siento en verdad- dijo con una voz suplicante, Ginny quiso reír, parecía que Hermione era la que había sido pescada con las manos en la masa

-Bueno no vine a hablar de tu jefe, mira lo que tengo…- le paso un folder que contenía unos hermosos dibujos- Esto es lo que quiero en mi habitación

-Tu los hiciste??

-Si, una pequeña habilidad que tengo

-Serias una excelente decoradora, tienes buen gusto

-Gracias, para cuando podríamos tener los materiales para realizar esto en mi habitación??- pregunto señalando el dibujo

-Para mañana mismo, con unas cuantas llamadas tendré todo hoy, pero no creo alcanzar a mandarlo a la residencia antes de que se vayan los trabajadores, así que ya mañana es seguro

-Bien, hablemos de las demás habitaciones…

Ginny estuvo al menos tres horas en la oficina de Hermione, aprobó alguno de los bocetos que entre ella y su hermano habían elegido y dio muchas nuevas ideas para otros lugares de la casa. Nicole les había llevado bebidas en mas de una ocasión, extrañamente Ginny se sentía bien hablando con la castaña, nunca había tenido amigas así que no sabia lo que debía de sentir

-Bueno ya es hora que me vaya, Ron y yo iremos a buscar unas cosas que necesita para una reunión que hará el fin de semana, supongo que ya sabrás de que se trata

-Si… Ginny antes de que te vayas, quería hablar contigo de tu hermano

-Ya acepte que salgan no te preocupes, siento haber sido tan malcriada al principio- le dijo sonriendo forzadamente, no era buena pidiendo disculpas

-No te preocupes yo ya olvide eso

-Supongo que si, por que mi hermano no llego a dormir esa noche…- dijo con una sonrisa picara saliendo de la oficina dejando a la castaña totalmente sonrojada.

En la tarde llego a su apartamento echa trizas, consiguió todos los materiales para la nueva decoración del cuarto de su cuñada y hasta pudo hablar con el ingeniero entregando todo y enseñándole los bocetos, así que lo único que quería era llegar a recostarse. Dejo instrucciones a May de no pasarle llamadas y menos de Harry aun seguía molesta con él. Cerró todas las cortinas de su habitación y se puso un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes, se tiro en la cama y paso algunas horas en el mundo de los sueños…

No había mejor sensación que la que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, soñar con Ron era magnifico, verlo desnudo era la gloria y hasta los orgasmos se sentían tan reales, besos en sus brazos… en los hombros… en la espalda, un dolorcillo agudo hizo que abriera los ojos, el pelirrojo estaba a su lado y los besos eran reales, además de la pequeña mordida que había recibido entre los omoplatos

-Tonto me dolió!!

-Algo tenia que hacer para que despertaras… lo siento- dijo besándole de nuevo la zona dañada- Cuanto dormiste??

-Tres horas… wow que delicia- dijo poniéndose de pie y se estiro, su busto se levanto y Ron lo miro con adoración- Cierra la boca- dijo poniendo un dedo bajo su mentón y empujando su quijada hacia arriba- Como entraste??

-May me dejo pasar, me dijo que tal vez te molestarías si entraba a tu habitación sin tu permiso, pero le dije que tengo un pase VIP a tu recamara- le dijo besándola suavemente, Hermione sonrió

-Tu hermana fue hoy a mi oficina

-La enana?? Para que??

-Quería darme nuevas ideas, pensé que te lo comentaría por que me dijo que iría contigo a comprar algunas cosas

-Ha si, la lleve para que me ayudara a escoger los ingredientes para el menú para la reunión con tus amigos, ya confirmaron todos??

-Pues estoy molesta con Harry no se si asistirá- le dijo buscando un enorme suéter que se puso, al parecer al caer la noche había empezado a hacer frio, Ron la encontró hermosa, con esa prenda que tapaba su pequeño short

-Por que te molestaste con él??

-Estaba manoseando a una tipa en su despacho y tu hermana entro!! No sabes la pena que me dio Ron, en serio que Harry tiene un problema sexual

-Por que?? Por tener sexo?? No lo creo muñeca

-Ron no puede ser que lo apoyes…- le dijo reclamándole y cuando iba a seguir con su discurso Ron la tomo posesivamente por la cintura y la beso hasta dejarla sin aliento

-Si yo te tuviera en mi oficina tampoco aguantaría las ganas de hacerte mía en ese lugar- beso su cuello y Hermione solo se relajo en sus brazos sabiendo que él la sostendría

-No es lo mismo

-Si lo es, no le des mas vueltas y reconcíliate con Harry

-Esta bien, le llamare- le dijo ella suspirando y tratando de alejarse

-No lo creo… al menos no por el momento- la tomó del trasero para elevarla y que la chica lo rodeara con sus piernas dirigiéndose a la cama. Hermione aprendió una lección esa noche…le daría la razón a su novio mas seguido.

Unas horas después la pasión había cedido, los dos estaban recostados viendo el televisor, el programa no era tan divertido y después de haber agotado todas sus fuerzas estaban a punto de caer dormidos, Hermione estaba abrazada a su pecho y él acariciaba su cabello lentamente ayudando a la que chica abriera y cerrara los ojos en ocasiones casi no aguantando el sueño, de repente el celular del chico comenzó a sonar, Hermione se estiro para pasárselo percatándose que era una llamada de larga distancia

-Es de casa de mi hermano Bill- le dijo al tomar el teléfono, la castaña volvió a recostarse en su pecho volviendo a cerrar los ojos, sin duda estaba muy cansada- Bueno??

-Hola… te extrañe- una voz femenina se escucho del otro lado- No me has llamado desde hace mucho, paso algo??

-Nada, he estado ocupado, que se te ofrece??

-Por que me hablas así?? Estas ocupado en estos momentos??

-Si…

-Bueno no te molesto mas, después te llamo, te amo…- Ron corto la comunicación rápidamente para no tener que responderle, cuando volteo a ver a su novia la encontró profundamente dormida, se abrazo a ella y la castaña aun dormida le correspondió, deseo con todas las fuerzas no pensar en la persona con la que acababa de hablar, pero también estaba seguro que esa mujer podría llegar a destruir toda su felicidad.

Esa noche Ron no durmió muy bien, aunque sentía la calidez del cuerpo de la castaña abrigándolo un frío y desasosiego por la llamada recibida la noche anterior lo tuvo bastante intranquilo. Por la mañana Hermione se levanto a ducharse y preparar el desayuno mientras el chico parecía como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche por que ella con caricias y besos había intentado despertarlo, pero si intento fue en vano. Casi al medio día al fin Ron abrió los ojos, frunciendo el ceño por la insistente luz que se colaba por las cortinas de la habitación

-Buenas tardes señor!!- le dijo ella con voz dulce, sentada a su lado dejando el libro que leía en su buro y centrando en él totalmente su atención

-Ya son las doce??

-Si, May esta calentando tú desayuno, trate de despertarte pero no me hiciste ni el más mínimo caso

-Y no fuiste a trabajar??

-No, hoy no pensaba ir a la oficina, tenía planeado llegar a la residencia para ver los avances en el comedor y en el cuarto de Ginny

-Crees que se vea bien al menos para el día de mañana?? No quiero que tus amigos encuentren la casa en estado inconveniente para nuestra reunión

-No te preocupes, hable con el arquitecto y me dijo que tendrá todo para el día de hoy al menos el salón y el comedor estarán listos, el baño de visitas quedo muy bien, lo vi el lunes

-Yo no he tenido oportunidad de ir a la residencia, esta semana estuvo muy pesada y no pienso ir hoy a la oficina, si quieres vamos juntos

May interrumpió la conversación de la pareja cuando entro a dejar el desayuno del novio de su jefa, Ron se apeno y se cubrió mejor con la sabana

-Buenos días señor!!- le dijo sonriente

-Buenos días May y muchas gracias por tomarte tantas molestias- le dijo el esperando que no durara mucho dentro de la habitación, al menos para ponerse de pie y buscar sus pantalones

-Señorita iré a la lavandería a recoger su ropa, necesita algo mas??

-No por el momento May, muchas gracias…- la dama salió y Hermione se puso de pie y entro a su vestidor- Te tengo un regalo

-Un regalo??

-Si, hace unos días fui al centro comercial con Luna y Lavander y vi esta camisa que me encanto- la puso sobre la cama para que el chico pudiera observarla- Pensé que podrías estrenarla mañana en la reunión

-Muchas gracias preciosa, me encanta- Hermione sonrió satisfecha.

Ron después de mucha insistencia por parte de la castaña accedió a bañarse ahí y cuando ya estaba listo espero a Hermione en la sala. El timbre sonó y la chica le pidió que abriera, ahí parado en el umbral se encontraba Harry con un hermoso ramo de lirios y algo sorprendido por encontrar al pelirrojo en casa de su amiga

-Buenas tardes, esta Hermione??

-Claro pasa- dijo Ron haciéndose a un lado- Muñeca te buscan…!!- no había terminado de hablarle cuando Hermione salió de su habitación

-Harry, que haces aquí??

-Pues no quisiste contestar mis llamadas el día de ayer, Hermione en serio lo siento muchísimo…- el morocho hablo con voz suplicante y su amiga no lo pensó dos veces fue y lo abrazo fuertemente- En serio lo siento… juro que no volverá a suceder

-Ya olvídalo, ayer pensaba llamarte para decirte que ya no estaba molesta pero estuve ocupada- Harry comprendió al instante lo que le decía la chica- Vamos a ir a la residencia de Ron a ver como van quedando las remodelaciones, nos acompañas??

-Claro, hoy me tomare el día… Cho ha estado neceando que quiere su puesto de asistente de nuevo y pues no tengo ganas de estar en la empresa

-No vamos juntos o nos sigues??- le pregunto el pelirrojo

-Los sigo- y salieron los tres del departamento. En el camino Harry estuvo reflexionando sobre haber aceptado la propuesta, la verdad es que solo lo había echo para complacer a su amiga, pero no pensó que tal vez la pelirroja chismosa se encontrara ahí, suspiro resignado y siguió conduciendo tras la camioneta del novio de su amiga. Al llegar al lugar se sorprendió en demasía, la casa era enorme y el terreno inmenso, a lo lejos vio las caballerizas y sonrió tal vez si se portaba bien, el pelirrojo le permitirá montar un poco para recordar viejos tiempos.

-Y bien que te parece??- le pregunto Hermione cuando ya estaban estacionados y bajando de los autos

-Es enorme, que tan avanzado esta el proyecto??- la castaña sonrio estaba segura que Harry jamás se relajaría en cuanto a trabajo se tratase

-Estamos al 40 de la obra, el arquitecto esta centrado en las habitaciones que se usaran mañana, comedor, recibidor, estancia, etcétera, dejando para después todo el segundo piso

-Pues todo se ve muy bien!

-Y espera a entrar, Hermione dice que esta quedando excelente!- le dijo Ron tratando de ser mas informal con el pelinegro, quería llegar a ser realmente parte de la vida de su chica y ser amigo de sus amigos era una parte esencial.

Juntos recorrieron todas las habitaciones de la planta baja, Harry felicito al arquitecto que se encontraba en la residencia en esos momentos, haciendo que el pobre hombre tartamudeara y hasta tirara un estante de la cocina; eran pocos los empleados que tenían un contacto tan directo con el morocho, después Ron los invito a tomar una copa en la sala de estar, Hermione observo satisfecha como su mejor amigo se llevaba con su novio, parecían como dos chicos que se habían conocido toda la vida, conversaban y reían sin parar de cosas mínimas que a ella no le daban gracia

-Mione quiero explicarte algo que quiero en mi habitación, me acompañas??- le pregunto Ron a la chica

-Claro- Hermione dejo su copa sobre el librero y miro a su amigo- Vienes??

-No, aquí los espero

La pareja subió a la planta alta y Harry sonrió, el pelirrojo era perfecto para su amiga, el nunca aceptaba a los pretendientes o novios de Hermione, pero extrañamente con Ron se sentía a gusto. Volteo su mirada al techo del lugar, los trabajadores habían echo un trabajo excelente, el cielo con una noche estrellada se veía genial, como mágico… una voz lo saco de su letargo

-Hola pervertido, que haces aquí??

-Mmm tenía la ligera esperanza de no encontrarte, supongo que tengo mala suerte- le dijo él haciendo una mueca a la pelirroja

-Que pena por ti, obvio desearías estar en tu despacho fornicando feliz con las mujerzuelas que frecuentas

-Mira sinceramente quiero pedirte una disculpa por la escena que presenciaste, pero de ahí a que siempre que te vea me vayas a estar molestando y que esperes que lo soporte… no lo creo

-Que pena, como todo hombre debe saber la primera impresión es la que perdura en la mente de las personas- le dijo ella tomando un poco de la copa que su hermano había dejado en la mesilla

-Muchas replicas pasan por mi cabeza en estos momentos, pero las dejare de lado no quiero que Hermione vuelva a molestarse por que vas con el chisme

-Hay por favor… vamos campeón se que puedes dejarme calladita- dijo sarcástica la pelirroja

-No me provoques Weasley- dijo en tono serio y mirándola fijamente

Ginny rio y después le sonrió con superioridad, Harry devolvió la sonrisa lo cual desconcertó a la pelirroja

-Que??- pregunto ella

-Nada en particular… solo creo recordar que cuando salí de mi oficina para ver quien era, estabas sonrojada y antes habías soltado un suspiro

-Alucinas!!

-No alucino para nada, estoy casi seguro que te hubiera encantado estar en el lugar de la chica de mi oficina

-Estas loco!!- rio- Yo?? Contigo?? No me hagas reír

-Cuando dejes de ser tan amargada y frígida puedes buscarme… podría hacerte el favor- cuando dijo eso Ginny se tenso- Me despides de Hermione y Ron, adiós

Rato después bajo la pareja y encontró a la pelirroja como en shock

-Enana estas bien??- le pregunto su hermano preocupado

-Harry te hizo algo??- ahora fue el turno de la castaña

Ginny se quedo meditando si era bueno decirles lo que Harry había dicho, sabia que Ron se iba a molestar, así que sonrió- No!! De echo tuvo que irse me dijo que los despidiera

-Me alegra que te portaras como una dama- beso su frente- Pensé que cuando volvieras a ver a Potter te pondrías histérica

-Pues ya ves que no, bueno los dejo… iré a mi habitación- sonrió y subió corriendo las escaleras, cuando llego a su cuarto se tiro en su cama y unas lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, "frígida" odiaba esa palabra, el idiota de Potter no sabia lo que podía hacer con su autoestima diciéndole eso, lo mas raro es que no le desagradaba la idea de que él le "hiciera el favor".

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aquí les dejo un capitulo pequeño previo a la cena en la residencia de Ron, no tengo tiempo para absolutamente nada solo para agradecer sus comentarios, las quiero montones, mil gracias también a las personas que ponen la historia en alerta o en sus favoritas!! Las quiero, ya tengo listo el siguiente capitulo solo me faltan las correcciones así que no esperaran tanto esta vez, lo publico la próxima semana, que tristemente ya regreso a clases!! Mmm… bye bye!!

Umi Céfiro (umi guion bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)


	7. La cena en la residencia!

_**Les recuerdo que los personajes no son míos sino de J.K. Rowling…**_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

Rato después bajo la pareja y encontró a la pelirroja como en shock

-Enana estas bien??- le pregunto su hermano preocupado

-Harry te hizo algo??- ahora fue el turno de la castaña

Ginny se quedo meditando si era bueno decirles lo que Harry había dicho, sabia que Ron se iba a molestar, así que sonrió- No!! De echo tuvo que irse me dijo que los despidiera

-Me alegra que te portaras como una dama- beso su frente- Pensé que cuando volvieras a ver a Potter te pondrías histérica

-Pues ya ves que no, bueno los dejo… iré a mi habitación- sonrió y subió corriendo las escaleras, cuando llego a su cuarto se tiro en su cama y unas lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, "frígida" odiaba esa palabra, el idiota de Potter no sabia lo que podía hacer con su autoestima diciéndole eso, lo mas raro es que no le desagradaba la idea de que él le "hiciera el favor".

"_**Almas Gemelas"**_

_**Cap. 7.- La cena en la residencia!! **_

Cuando se quedaron solos, Hermione estaba recogiendo las copas y poniéndolas en el lavaplatos, Ron llego y la abrazo por detrás

-Y bien?? Quieres que te deje en tu casa?? O si quieres…- dijo el pelirrojo con voz misteriosa

-Que??

-Nada- le dijo sonriendo

-Que??

-Podrías quedarte aquí conmigo, nunca nos hemos quedado en la residencia… quédate aquí

-Me parece bien- le dijo ella como única respuesta, Ron sonrió y la condujo hacia su habitación…

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se deleito mirando a Ron mientras se cambiaba para ir a la oficina, estaba asombrada de lo mucho que podía cambiar su pelirrojo cuando no estaba con ella, esos trajes le sentaban excelente…

-Que tanto miras??- le pregunto burlón mirando a su chica acostada y cubierta con las sabanas

-Te ves muy bien

-Gracias, quieres que pase a dejarte a tu departamento?? O iras a trabajar así??- pregunto en broma al ser obvio que no iría desnuda

-Pues podría ser

Ron dejando toda la elegancia de lado, salto sobre ella y la beso apasionadamente

-No Mione, no puede ser… te lo prohíbo!!

-No puedes prohibirme nada Ron!!- el pelirrojo bufo ahora a su novia le salía lo feminista

-Esta bien- se puso de pie y acomodo su cabello- Tengo una junta a las cuatro y saliendo regreso acá para comenzar a preparar junto a May el menú para la cena, a que hora citaste a tus amigos??

-A las nueve

-Muy bien, tu que vas a hacer hoy??

-Pues voy a la oficina y saliendo traigo a May para que te espere aquí, de nuevo a casa a arreglarme y regreso otra vez…- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a buscar su ropa

-No te parece mejor que envié al chofer por May?? Así solo tienes que arreglarte y llegar aquí

-Gracias- Hermione se acerco a el y lo beso suavemente- Siempre me solucionaras la vida??

-No te la soluciono, solo te la hago mas fácil… bueno vámonos

Hermione llego a su departamento a tomar una ducha, se arreglo y se fue a la oficina. La tarde en si, fue muy aburrida, solo se entretuvo llenando papeleo para entregar al contador. Horas después salió rumbo a su departamento, saco del closet un vestido de coctel, no muy formal que había comprado con unos días de anticipación para ese evento, se dio una larga ducha y saliendo arreglo su cabello, se puso el maquillaje; siempre muy natural y se vistió. Como a las siete de la noche, se fue rumbo a la residencia, al llegar pudo ver el auto de su cuñada, se estaciono y camino lentamente hasta la entrada no quería volver a estar sentada con un dolor intenso en el tobillo por una torcedura

-Hola!!- le dijo Ginny que estaba sentada en la entrada con una copa en la mano, su arreglo personal era impresionante, si bien no se notaba haberse empeñado mucho en el, se veía preciosa, el cabello suelto y totalmente lacio, un maquillaje muy suave y el lindo vestido color verde esmeralda que contrastaba increíble con el color de su cabello

-Hola, la noche esta excelente no te parece??

-Si, es algo que he aprendido a apreciar desde que murieron papá y mamá… sabes, el día de su funeral vinimos a dormir a la residencia- Hermione tomo asiento a su lado sin dejar de prestar atención- Yo antes de ese día, odiaba este lugar, nunca me gusto la naturaleza y mis padres se empeñaban en traernos aquí, pero esa noche como era natural no podíamos dormir, yo salí al pórtico y mire el cielo, era uno parecido a este, totalmente lleno de estrellas, entonces supe por que mis padres les gustaba tanto este lugar, esta de mas decir que no ha pasado un fin de semana que no venga, solo cuando hacemos viajes y así no lo visito

-Ese que es maravillosa la vista

-Hermosa…- le dijo Ron desde la puerta mirándola, Ginny solo sonrió y Hermione se puso de pie para saludarlo- Te ves increíble!!

-Gracias, a ti la camisa te sienta excelente… como va todo??

-Estamos terminando, quieres una copa??

-Si

-Regreso en un minuto- Ron entro y dejo a las dos chicas solas de nuevo

-Tu hermano es especial- le dijo mientras miraban como un auto desconocido entraba por el portón

-Lo se, es al que mas quiero… lucha por él, esta bien??- Ginny se puso de pie y Hermione la miro extrañada por lo que dijo

-Luchar?? A que te refieres??

-Después lo descubrirías, solo prométeme que harás lo que sea necesario por él??

-Lo prometo- Hermione cada día que pasaba junto a Ron se confundía mas, pero sin saber por que seguía confiando en el

-Buenas noches y mucho gusto- escucho la voz de Ginny hacia los invitados recién llegados, Hermione salió de su ensoñación y se puso de pie para recibir a Luna y Neville Longbottom el novio de su amiga

-Es un placer estar aquí- le dijo Luna a Ginny con un beso en la mejilla- Muchísimas gracias por la invitación

-Amiga no batallaron en llegar??- le pregunto Hermione a Luna saludándola primero a ella y después a Neville

-No, Neville me dice que ya había venido en una ocasión

-En serio??- pregunto la pelirroja guiándolos hacia el salón

-Si, mis padres eran muy amigos de los suyos no se si los recuerdas… pero hace tiempo hicieron una fiesta aquí por el aniversario de una de sus joyerías y acompañe a mis padres, pero creo que tu no estabas

-No, odiaba ese tipo de eventos, nunca asistía, bueno voy por mi hermano que es el anfitrión de esta reunión, permítanme…- Ginny salió de la estancia y Hermione se quedo platicando con su amiga y su acompañante.

Luna se veía radiante, si bien Hermione le había conocido algunos novios ninguno como Neville, que la miraba con tanta adoración que Hermione ya casi los veía en el altar, el morocho la tenia rodeada por los hombros y mientras conversaba jugaba con su cabello o le acariciaba tiernamente el cuello

-Iba a llevarla a cenar, pero Luna me comento de la reunión y me pareció mejor, ya tenia ganas de conocerlas

-Nosotras igual y de hecho esta reunión es por que Ron quería conocer a mis amigos, así que todos ganamos

Ron hizo aparición y saludo a los recién llegados

-Que gusto conocerlos y tenerlos aquí!!- Luna sonrió el novio de su amiga le parecía muy simpático- Le contaba a Hermione que te conocía de vista, por alguna reuniones- le dijo a Neville

-Si lo mismo le comente a Luna, se me hacia conocido este lugar y es por que ya lo había visitado- y así siguieron conversando de las familias, de las empresas y por supuesto de sus novias, Luna y Hermione también conversaban hasta que el timbre sonó y Ginny salió de la cocina para ir a atender

-Buenas noches!- Harry estaba en el portal y Ginny quiso morir de un infarto, portaba un traje con una camisa informal y sin corbata, se veía como todo un dios, pero Ginny no le daría el gusto de que supiera lo bien que le hacia su presencia

-Hola- Harry sonrió a la chica, realmente se veía preciosa pero con la ultima insinuación que él le había echo no estaba muy seguro de que le agradara su presencia

-Ya llegaron los demás??

-Esta mi hermano con Hermione y Luna con su novio, gustas algo de tomar??

-Si, un cognac estaría bien

-Pasa al salón y en un momento lo llevo… pervertido!!- dijo sonriendo y se fue, Harry sonrió de medio lado, esa chica era muy desesperante pero le agradaba.

Camino hacia el salón y encontró a las dos parejas, saludo y acompaño en su plática a las chicas

-Pues yo veo todo excelente Mione, Ron y tu se lucieron, tengo la pequeña sospecha que esta reunión será maravillosa- le decía Luna a Hermione

-Tardaran mucho en servir la cena?? Yo muero de hambre!

-No creo Harry, Ron me dijo que ya todo estaba listo, supongo que solo tendremos que espera a Lavander

Ginny entro al lugar con la copa de Harry

-Aquí tienes

-Gracias- se sonrieron mutuamente y Hermione los miro extrañada, parecía como si se llevaran bien

-Hermano que hacen allá, tienen que dejar de hablar de negocios, recuerda que esta reunión es para conocer a los amigos de tu mujer, no para conversar de las joyerías- dijo Ginny en son de reclamo para que Ron y Neville vinieran a sentarse junto a los demás en la hermosa sala

-Ya…ya lo sentimos- dijo Ron haciendo reír a los presentes mientras tomaba asiento junto a la castaña poniendo su brazo sobre sus hombros en un abrazo- Falta alguien??

-Solo Lavander- le contesto su novia

-Nunca se le quito la costumbre de ser impuntual- dijo Harry y Ginny lo miro extrañada, Hermione noto esto y explico

-Lavander y Harry fueron pareja hace unos años- Ginny clavo sus ojos en el morocho, desviando la mirada cuando Harry la miro, él sonrió y siguió con la explicación

-En realidad no teníamos potencial como pareja y después de algunos meses la relación se deterioro, terminamos pero hace poco solucionamos las cosas entre nosotros, solo somos amigos- trato de cruzar miradas con la pelirroja pero esta se hizo la desentendida- Ron, no pude evitar notar las caballerizas, tienes buenos animales ahí??

-Excelentes- comento Ron

-Son para deporte o trabajo??- pregunto Neville que también sabia algo del tema

-Para el ocio, los mandamos traer de distintos lugares, son pura sangre y cada uno de nosotros tenemos uno, a nuestra familia le encanta montar- dijo tomando la mano de Ginny que asintió a las palabras de su hermano

-Cuando gusten podemos invitarlos, mientras no estén mis hermanos aquí todos los caballos están disponibles- invito Ginny a los presentes y se levanto al escuchar el timbre

-Crees que sea tu amiga??- le pregunto Ron a Hermione

-Espero… por que ya quiero probar lo que hicieron- le dijo hablando bajito y solo a él

-Quedaras encantada… buenas noches!- le dijo a la rubia que estaba saludandolo

-Siento la tardanza- dijo abrazando a Hermione

-Los invito a pasar al comedor- dijo Ginny y todos se pusieron de pie

-No cambias!!- le dijo Harry a la rubia y esta le contesto con un pequeño golpe en el brazo riendo, Ginny algo contrariada dio media vuelta y se dirigió al comedor antes que ellos

La cena estaba exquisita y varios meseros se paseaban llevando más platillos, además abasteciéndolos de bebidas, Neville rompió el silencio dirigiéndose a Harry

-Disculpa Harry, cada cuando tus empleados toman vacaciones??

-Nev quedamos que no hablaríamos de trabajo- le dijo Luna tratando de callar a su novio

-No es por eso que lo digo- le dijo y volteo a ver a Harry- Y bien??

-Pues por ley tienen 20 días al año, cada quien pide sus vacaciones cuando tienen algún pendiente o lo creen conveniente, depende de cada quien, Hermione tomo vacaciones hace como tres meses verdad??- la castaña asintió- Y solo cinco días, Lav hace un mes y ella se fue 10 días y Luna no ha pedido vacaciones este año

-No has pedido vacaciones?? Me mentiste!- le replico indignado

-Amor después hablamos de eso esta bien??- Luna soltó los cubiertos y lo miro suplicante

-Hay algún problema??

-Pues no, en realidad no Harry- Neville le contesto- Solo que tengo un viaje la próxima semana e invite a Luna, pero según ella no tenia vacaciones disponibles… pero ya veo que no es así

-Pues puede tomarse vacaciones si ella quiere- dijo Harry tratando de solucionar el problema de su empleada

-Creo Harry que eso lo tienen que arreglar Luna y Neville, no debemos meternos- le dijo Hermione mirándolo intensamente para que dejara a la pareja

-Claro… esto esta delicioso Ron- Harry cambio de tema para evitar incomodar a la pareja- Tu lo hiciste??

-Si…

Así la charla siguió y Luna y Neville se relajaron de nuevo, después de la comida todos volvieron a la estancia y aun con las replicas de las chicas, los hombres se apartaron para conversar sobre negocios y ellas resignándose se quedaron cerca de la chimenea conversando

-Me dan mucha envidia chicas miren que soy la única soltera!!- dijo Lavander como lamentándose

-Yo también soy soltera- le dijo Ginny- Y muy orgullosa de serlo, los hombres solo dan dolores de cabeza- todas rieron

-Te entiendo, pero no me digas que no te gustaría dormir oliendo ese aroma tan característico de ellos, tan masculino… despertar abrazada a alguien y no sola como siempre, hacer el amor apasionadamente para descargar un mal día y lento y suave cuando tienes ganas de sentirte amada, recibir un abrazo cuando algo anda mal y sentirte reconfortada en sus brazos- mientras Lavander enumeraba todas las características de tener un hombre en su vida, Ginny no despego sus ojos del morocho que estaba serio contándole a Neville y a su hermano como había iniciado su empresa

-Si…- dijo en un susurro, todas la miraron y salió de su ensoñación- No! Digo si es necesario en ocasiones pero ahora creo que estoy de maravilla, y Luna cual es el problema con Neville??

Hermione noto que Ginny estaba incomoda y le siguió el juego para que olvidaran la cara que tenia anteriormente

-Si amiga, por que no quieres viajar con Neville??

-No es eso- soltó una risa melancólica- No lo se, siento muchísimas cosas por él, cuando estamos juntos siento que no necesito mas, que podría morir en ese momento y seria feliz eternamente… pero no quiero pensar que solo es una ilusión, que cuando empecemos a intimar Neville descubrirá lo loca que estoy y me abandonara… yo no podría con eso

-Si es bueno en la cama yo digo que te arriesgues!!- Lavander entro con un comentario que las hizo reír a todas quitándole la tensión al momento y alegrando un poco a la otra rubia

-Pues amiga aun no se eso

-No se han acostado??- pregunto Hermione asombrada, por como se llevaba la pareja pensó que ya había intimidad entre ellos

-No, creo que apenas estamos conociéndonos, no todas somos como tu Hermione!!- la castaña se sonrojo y de nuevo las risas acompañaron su conversación pero ahora para incomodarla

-Arriésgate! Recuerda que el que no arriesga no gana!- le dijo Ginny mirando de reojo a Harry evitando que las demás se dieran cuenta

Luna sonrió- Ya veremos… chicos!!- llamo la atención de los tres hombres- Que les parece si damos un paseo, la noche esta hermosa

-Me parece excelente!- dijo Ron tomando a Hermione de la mano- Un consejo y va para todas… quítense los zapatos de tacón, no queremos accidentadas

Las chicas sonrieron y obedecieron, el pasto estaba recién cortado y se sentía increíble bajo los pies, Ron y Hermione iban tomados de la mano, Neville abrazaba a Luna por la cintura y Harry llevaba a Ginny y Lavander una en cada brazo

-Columpios!- dijo Luna al ver el lugar de juego de los Weasley

-Somos siete hermanos, como crees que mis padres nos mantenían quietos y entretenidos!- le dijo Ron sonriendo, recordando perfectamente su infancia

-Los renovamos hace poco, algunos de mis hermanos ya tienen hijos y también necesitamos tenerlos quietos, es eso o amárralos- dijo Ginny y Harry rió haciéndola sonrojar

-La tía modelo!- le dijo haciéndola sonreír

-No soy muy adepta a los niños- explico

-Me acompañas??- le pregunto Luna a Neville jalándolo con ella hacia los juegos

Lavander iba a seguirlos pero Harry la jalo hacia los demás de nuevo

-Que??

-Creo que Luna hablara con él y no debes de molestarlos- Lavander entendió y se sintió como una tonta por no pensarlo antes

-Los llevare que vean a los caballos- le dijo Ron y Lavander soltó a Harry para emparejarse con los que iban enfrente y conversar con ellos, pero por muy extraño que les pareciera, Ginny y Harry siguieron caminando juntos y sin soltarse…

Neville y Luna llegaron a los columpios, ella se subió y el pelinegro se puso tras ella para empujarla

-Estas molesto??

-No, aunque debería de estarlo… me mentiste

-Lo siento- le dijo ella tratando de mirar hacia atrás para conectar sus miradas

-Pero ya estoy entendiendo que no somos iguales y que tal vez esta relación no significa lo mismo para ti como para mí- dijo con dolor en la voz, Luna lo percibió al instante

-No!!- grito, más por la necesidad de explicarle que estaba en un error que por que estuviera exaltada- Yo siento que te amo!- le dijo sin pensar y Neville dejo de empujarla sorprendido- Lo siento, no quise decirte eso… yo… te… no!!

-Yo también te amo Luna- la chica se quedo dándole la espalda y muy contrariada, temía voltear y que el se carcajeara en su cara diciéndole que era un broma, Neville al notarla tensa dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente- Te amo

-No, no es verdad- la chica negaba con la cabeza- Simplemente no puedes amarme, no lo entiendes??

-No te entiendo para nada!- le dijo riendo

-Soy rara! Muy rara y extravagante, pregúntale a mis amigos, pregúntale a Harry!! Todos nuestros clientes hippies aman mi trabajo, soy ecologista en extremo, me tomo tres horas llegar a tu mansión la primera vez que fui por que no uso autos por que contaminan, hago yoga, Pilates, meditación, no fumo, ni tomo, en pocas palabras soy muy aburrida- Neville la silencio con un beso

-Te amo y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer, amo tus decoraciones extravagantes y locas, quiero estar contigo y quiero que decores mi casa, no la de mi abuela, la mía!! En donde paso todos mis días, quiero tenerte presente

-Tu también estás loco- le dijo riendo- No puedes amarme Nev

-Claro que puedo y lo hago, no soy ecologista… pero por ti, mañana mismo iré a cambiar mi auto por uno que no contamine y de paso te compro uno a ti, no quiero que recorras la ciudad a pie cada que tengas una nueva remodelación y si cuidas tu cuerpo con yoga y esas cosas mejor para mi, por que te amo y amo todo de ti, incluyendo tu hermoso cuerpo que me excita en demasía

Luna soltó un suspiro cuando el la acerco de nuevo a él para besarla con mayor énfasis, queriendo transmitirle la veracidad de sus palabras

-Dime que me amas!!- le rogo en un susurro

-Te amo- le dijo ella haciéndolo sonreír sobre sus labios

-Gracias… vamos con los demás, creo que están en las caballerizas y yo quiero ver los caballos también- Neville la jalo y junto llegaron con los demás, Luna sin pensarlo fue a acariciar a una hermosa yegua color blanco que se dejaba mimar

-Harry, tomare vacaciones la siguiente semana… solo faltare jueves y viernes- le dijo sin mirarlo y Neville sonrió y se unió a ella para acariciar a la hermosa yegua

-Claro Luna, solo deja tus pendientes resueltos… y bien me decías??- le pregunto a Ginny

-Este caballo es mío, lo trajeron de Suiza tiene tres años y se llama Arnold

-Arnold muy original!- le dijo rodeando al caballo mientras lo contemplaba

-Siempre tienes que burlarte de todo lo que digo??- le pregunto molesta

-Si amo hacerte rabiar…- Ginny rodo los ojos- Te ves hermosa!

Y la dejo sonrojada en extremo por que camino hacia los demás dejándola sola con Arnold, el caballo le pidió mimos empujándola un poco con el hocico y ella sonrió y lo abrazo haciéndolo relinchar de gusto

-La noche ha sido fantástica pero creo que es hora de irme, mañana iré a ver a mi padrino y tengo que despertar temprano- dijo Harry comenzando a despedirse de los demás

-Si, Sirius odia que llegues tarde- le dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Te acompaño para recoger tu saco- le dijo Ginny encaminándolo hacia la casa- Gracias por venir, significa muchísimo para mi hermano conocerlos a todos

-Gracias por la cena y por tu comportamiento decente, pensé que seguirías haciéndola de niña caprichosa

-Disculpa??

-Ya, solo bromeo, que geniecito te cargas ehh!!

-Rectifico lo antes dicho, es una lastima tenerte aquí- le dijo molesta aventándole el saco a la cara

-Eith!! Tranquila fiera… necesitamos encontrarte a un domador- rio y eso molesto más a la pelirroja

-Eres un idiota- cuando se acerco al chico para plantarle una bofetada en la mejilla, las intenciones solo quedaron en eso por que Harry la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a ella para hacerla callar con un beso, Ginny se dejo llevar y lo abrazo con desesperación, al notar eso; el morocho la tomo del trasero y la elevo pegándola a la pared, dejo sus labios y lentamente comenzó a besar su clavícula y su cuello, haciéndola soltar suspiros entrecortados

-Te deseo tanto- le dijo con una voz que a Ginny se le antojo tan varonil que soltó un gemido que hizo encender mas al chico, lentamente fue metiendo sus manos bajo el vestido para tocar sus piernas y si tenia mucha suerte llegar a la intimidad de la pelirroja, pero en un momento Harry la sintió tensionada y mas dura que una piedra, extrañado volteo a verla y las mejillas de Ginny se encontraban empapadas en lagrimas

-Suéltame!

-Estas bien??- le pregunto preocupado

-Suéltame por favor, no me toques… bájame- Harry así lo hizo mientras ella manoteaba tratando de alejarlo

-Que te pasa??- ya pregunto en un tono mas molesto por que no entendía a la pelirroja además de preocupado por su reacción- Ginny…- trato de acariciar su mejilla pero ella le aparto la mano de un golpe

-No me toques… vete!! Ya lárgate!!- grito y Harry enfurecido tomo su saco que estaba en el piso y salió echo una furia de la casa. Ginny entro rápidamente al baño limpiando su rostro de todo lo que delatara la angustia de unos minutos antes. Cuando salió Neville ayudaba a Luna a ponerse un suéter que la abrigaría del poco aire helado que venteaba.

-Ya se van??

-Si, muchísimas gracias por tus atenciones Ginny, ojala que podamos seguir viéndote… las chicas y yo organizamos seguido la "noche de chicas" ojala que luego puedas acompañarnos

Ginny sintió una calidez que ayudo a alejar el frio tempano que sintió al percibir las bellas manos del morocho invadir su intimidad, sonrió… así que eso se sentía al tener amigas

-Claro, Hermione tiene mi numero solo háblenme y quedamos

-Gracias y buenas noches- le dijo Neville ya con su saco puesto y salieron rumbo a su auto, Lavander se les unió en el camino para conversar mientras subían a sus respectivos autos, al parecer se iría sola a casa…

-La noche fue un éxito, muchas gracias

-Hay Hermione no tienes por que darlas, a nosotros nos encantó recibir a tus amigos- le dijo Ginny cuando ya se encontraban los tres en la cocina recogiendo un poco

-Tu amiga se contento con su novio verdad preciosa??- le pregunto Ron mientras guardaba en el refrigerador lo que había sobrado del pastel de fresas

-Si y la verdad es que es un alivio, Luna es una persona muy insegura, son pocos los novios que ha tenido y sus relaciones nunca han llegado a ser duraderas, con Neville se siente tan distinta por que ningún otro chico la había apreciado tanto como él y como no esta acostumbrada a ese trato pues… le resulta difícil entender que este tan enamorado de ella

-Es una linda persona, además ya acepto viajar con el, seguro que se la pasaran increíble- le dijo Ginny mientras acomodaba en las estanterías los platos recién lavados

-Hablando de viajes, amor la próxima semana tengo que ir a Francia, tenia que enviarle unos documentos a Bill, pero decidí que es mejor llevárselos y revisar juntos las finanzas, me iré solo tres días, siento no poder invitarte…

-No te preocupes, iré a ponerme algo, empezó a refrescar- dijo Hermione saliendo de la cocina, Ron miro hacia donde la castaña había salido y Ginny descubrió la mentira en esa mirada

-Iras a verla??

-Me lo pidió Fleur la ultima vez que hable a su casa, esta amenazando con venir a visitarme y no quiero eso, Hermione no debe enterarse de su existencia

-Sabes que si ella se entera las cosas no serán bonitas verdad??- pregunto Ginny sarcástica

-Se que no enana, pero espero poder arreglar mi situación antes de que Hermione se entere, no tardare y tratare de hacerle cambiar de parecer

-No puede obligarte a casarte con ella Ron- el pelirrojo la miro- Se que ella te ayudo mucho cuando nuestros padres murieron pero no estas atado a ella y sus padres solo son unos idiotas de mente cerrada, no pueden esperar que cumplas una promesa inexistente

-Mira Ginny tratare de hacerlos entender de buen modo, esta bien??- Ginny solo rodo los ojos e hizo que Ron le soltara el mentón haciendo un rápido movimiento con su cabeza- Antes no me preocupaba este tema… no me importaba si todos querían que me casara con Gabrielle por que sabia que tal vez después de la muerte de mis padres nunca tendría ánimos de encontrar a alguien como Hermione

-Precisamente por eso ahora tienes que arreglar todo Ron, Hermione te ama y tu a ella, y yo la adoro- Ron le sonrió- Se que suena idiota pero me tiene tan encantada como a ti, solo que de manera distinta, es la mejor para ti y lo demuestra y para mi eso es suficiente, ella es la única que puede hacerte feliz

-Gracias Gin- le beso la sien y siguió tirando la basura

-Anda solo lo diré una vez, deja eso, ve tómala y hagan sus cochinadas en tu habitación y traten de no hacer ruido- Ron sonrió y dejando la bolsa fue en busca de su chica…

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Gracias por los comentarios, ojala les guste el capitulo!!

XOXO


	8. El viaje a Francia!

_**Les recuerdo que los personajes no son míos sino de J.K. Rowling…**_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_-Se que no enana, pero espero poder arreglar mi situación antes de que Hermione se entere, no tardare y tratare de hacerle cambiar de parecer_

_-No puede obligarte a casarte con ella Ron- el pelirrojo la miro- Se que ella te ayudo mucho cuando nuestros padres murieron pero no estas atado a ella y sus padres solo son unos idiotas de mente cerrada, no pueden esperar que cumplas una promesa inexistente_

_-Mira Ginny tratare de hacerlos entender de buen modo, esta bien??- Ginny solo rodo los ojos e hizo que Ron le soltara el mentón haciendo un rápido movimiento con su cabeza- Antes no me preocupaba este tema… no me importaba si todos querían que me casara con Gabrielle por que sabia que tal vez después de la muerte de mis padres nunca tendría ánimos de encontrar a alguien como Hermione_

_-Precisamente por eso ahora tienes que arreglar todo Ron, Hermione te ama y tu a ella, y yo la adoro- Ron le sonrió- Se que suena idiota pero me tiene tan encantada como a ti, solo que de manera distinta, es la mejor para ti y lo demuestra y para mi eso es suficiente, ella es la única que puede hacerte feliz_

_-Gracias Gin- le beso la sien y siguió tirando la basura_

_-Anda solo lo diré una vez, deja eso, ve tómala y hagan sus cochinadas en tu habitación y traten de no hacer ruido- Ron sonrió y dejando la bolsa fue en busca de su chica…_

"_**Almas Gemelas"**_

_**Cap. 8.- El viaje a Francia!! **_

Al día siguiente Ginny se encontraba en un despacho que anteriormente había visitado con regularidad, se recostó en el sofá y en ese momento su psicóloga entro

-Hola Ginny, me sorprendió tu llamada… hace mucho que no venias

-No tenía a que, todo estaba bajo control- comenzó a enroscar su cabello en uno de sus dedos

-Entiendo, algo se salió de control y quiero que me digas explícitamente que es…

-Usted es casada?? O tiene novio??

-Si, quieres que hablemos nuevamente de Dean??

-No, conocí a alguien y eso me perturbo… es guapo, elegante, sexy… también decidido e increíblemente sexual

-Que te refieres con sexual??

-Pues a eso mismo, lo conocí masturbando a una zorra

-Ginny que hablamos de ese lenguaje…- le dijo como una madre regañaría a su hija

-Lo siento, pero si lo conocí haciendo eso… es el mejor amigo de la novia de mi hermano

-Ron ya conoció a alguien??- pregunto ya que conocía perfectamente la vida de Ginny y Ron abarcaba perfectamente una gran parte de ella

-Si, es una chica encantadora, les va muy bien

-Me complace escuchar que aceptes la relación, pero sígueme hablando de tu chico- la psicóloga tomo un sorbo de agua mientras esperaba

-Pues es distinto, muy seguro de si mismo y se me insinuó totalmente y eso me…

-Ofendió??

-No… bueno al principio pero luego me agrado muchísimo, realmente me atrae- le dijo dejando caer sus manos ya que antes las estuvo moviendo inquietamente

-No crees que es hora de volver a intentarlo??

-No lo se, ayer al despedirnos me beso… fue el beso mas grandioso que he recibido en mi vida, como salvaje y apasionado, excitante y romántico, todo en uno

-Y que sucedió después??

-Me cargo y me recargo en la pared, me acaricio las piernas y quiso llegar mas allá, yo solo me deje llevar- dijo exaltada- Cerré mis ojos y deje mi cabeza hacia atrás, estaba disfrutándolo

-Pero??

-Pero muchísimas imágenes llegaron a mi como una película, pero muy rápido… de Dean tratando de tocarme, su rostro excitado rompiendo mi ropa, molesto aventándome el anillo y eso me perturbo, solo quería que me soltara, lo aleje y lo corrí de la residencia

-El estaba confundido supongo??

-Si, pero también molesto se fue azotando la puerta… lo peor del caso es que yo también quería estar con él, dejar lo de Dean atrás y dejarme llevar

-Creo que deberías tratar de superar el episodio y volver a intentarlo

-Seria muy malo si lo invito a salir??

-No, solo dile que quieres ir mas lento, dile que entienda que eres una mujer sin experiencia al menos en ese tema y cuando te sientas en confianza podrías abrir tu corazón a él y contarle tu historia

-Él lo entenderá??

-Claro que lo entenderá y te ayudara muchísimo…

Ginny sonrió y le dio las gracias a la mujer, salió del despacho y cuando llego a su auto, llamo a su hermano que contesto con voz adormilada

-Si??

-Aun están dormidos??

-Son las once enana y ayer nos desvelamos, no se si lo recuerdas- le dijo Ron dejándose caer de nuevo en la almohada

-Bueno disculpa, puedes pasarme a Hermione??

-Voy- Ginny espero mientras Ron le hablaba a su chica- Despierta dormilona, Mione… despierta Gin quiere hablar contigo

-Bueno??- Ginny sonrió al escuchar el mismo tono de voz solo que ahora con su cuñada

-Hermione necesitaba pedirte un favor, tendrás por ahí el teléfono de Harry??- pregunto nerviosa y algo apenada

-Harry?? Mmm si permíteme- Hermione se irguió quedando sentada y rebusco en su celular- Te paso el de su celular y el de la oficina

Ginny anoto los números y se despidió, aventó su celular al asiento del copiloto y se recargo pensando si seria bueno llamarle en ese instante… decidió que no y arranco su auto hacia su casa en la ciudad.

88888888888888888888

Al día siguiente Hermione se encontraba en su habitación eligiendo su atuendo para ese día mientras se tomaba una taza de café, el teléfono sonó y ella como siempre a esas horas de la mañana lo ignoro, sabía que con menos de cinco timbres escucharía la voz de May atendiendo la llamada, segundos después la señora entro a su habitación

-Le llama el Sr. Weasley

-Gracias May- la dama salió y ella contesto esperando que May llegara hasta el otro aparato a colgar- Bueno??

-Preciosa, como amaneciste?? Espero no haberte levantado- detrás de la voz de Ron se escuchaba bastante ruido y voces de distintas personas

-No te preocupes, ya estaba despierta, ya te vas??

-Si, ya estoy en el aeropuerto, creo que solo tardare dos días, hoy llego con Bill y reviso las cuentas y mañana visitare a mis hermanos y llego por la noche, te parece que vayamos a cenar??

-Claro amor, hacemos lo que tu quieras, cuídate muchísimo si??

-Sabes que si, te llamo de Francia cuando llegue para que no estés mortificada esta bien muñeca??

-Perfecto, te amo Ron- la sonrisa del chico no pudo mas que abarcar completamente su rostro, su chica nunca le había dicho esas hermosas palabras y que fuera algo tan espontaneo le agrado

-Y yo a ti Mione, te amo y te extrañare, cuídate preciosa y nos vemos mañana, bye…

-Adiós- Hermione sintió horrible al colgar la llamada, sabia que Ron iba a revisar las cuentas con su hermano mayor, pero algo la tenia intranquila, pero aun no sabia que era…

8888888888888888888

Harry Potter estaba mas que ocupado en su oficina, hace algún tiempo tuvo un problema con un proveedor de materiales de supuestamente altísima calidad, todo había sido un fraude y Harry había demandado a la empresa y por ese motivo, esa mañana había llegado muy temprano a la oficina, por que tenia una cita con sus abogados y su contador para revisar los datos de la demanda.

Afuera de su despacho en el escritorio de su secretaria; Clare se encontraba muy ocupada ya que su jefe necesitaba todas las facturas de las compras al proveedor además de las facturas de gastos extras al comprar todo de nuevo a mayores precios y con mayor calidad

-Decoraciones Van Gogh, buenos días??- contesto el teléfono y la voz de una mujer ocupo la otra línea

-Buenos días, no se si ya habrá llegado el Sr. Potter??

-El Sr. Potter esta ocupado en una junta, quien le llama??

-Ginebra Weasley, este… no sabes a que hora se desocupara??- Ginny se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en su cama y aun en pijama

-Yo creo que hasta después del mediodía, gusta dejarle un recado??

-Bueno pues quería saber si Harry tiene cita para salir a comer… crees que puedas decirme…

-No, no me permiten dar esa información, lo siento Srita. Weasley- en ese momento Harry salió de la oficina

-Clare ya tienes lo que te pedí??

-Si señor Potter… tiene una llamada- le dijo mientras le daba el folder y Harry comenzaba a revisar las facturas

-Te dije que no quería recibir llamadas- Ginny escucho claramente cuando el morocho dijo eso y cuando pensaba colgar- Quien es??

-Ginebra Weasley

-Bueno??- Ginny sonrió, Harry había aceptado su llamada aun cuando no quería hablar con nadie- Ginny??

-Hola Harry, me he dado cuanta que estas muy ocupado, te molesta si vamos a comer y platicamos??- Ginny se sentía algo tonta invitándolo ella ya que estaba acostumbrada que los hombres la invitaran

-Mmm creo que me desocupare hasta las tres, te parece que nos veamos en el restaurant del hotel Sheraton

-A las tres?? Perfecto ahí te veo, adiós- y colgó rápidamente

Harry tomo los papeles y con una gran sonrisa entro a su despacho… Unas horas después Harry entro a la oficina de Hermione la cual se encontraba revisando unas fotografías que el ingeniero que se encargaba de la remodelación de la residencia le había enviado

-Ocupada??

-No para nada, ve esto- y le paso una foto de la remodelación de la habitación de Ginny- Su cuarto quedo hermoso

-Pues espero comprobarlo pronto…- dijo con una gran sonrisa que a Hermione la mortifico

-A que te refieres??

-Hable con tu cuñada esta mañana, me invito a comer y la veré a las tres en el restaurant del hotel

-Harry trátala con cuidado, no vayas a propasarte con ella- Hermione al conocer el pasado de Ginny trataba por todos los medios que Harry no fuera a lastimarla de nuevo

-Hermione no voy a lastimarla, cualquier cosa que hagamos será por que ella lo quiera- le dijo jugando con un lápiz que ella tenia en su escritorio

-Harry conócela, conversen… por favor que no todo sea sexual…- y pensó en decirle esto pero al final se decidió- Ginny es virgen

-Que??- pregunto sorprendido- Parece una mujer con experiencia

-Pues no la tiene, llévalo todo con cuidado y si no quiere no la obligues ni trates de persuadirla

-Que me crees Herm, un violador?? No le hare nada que no quiera, pero si ella quiere que le quite la virginidad, yo encantado

-Por favor

-Me comportare, ya tengo que irme o llegare tarde- le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió, Hermione suspiro y siguió revisando las remodelaciones además esperando con ansias otra llamada de su pelirrojo.

8888888888888888888888888888

A las dos de la tarde, Ronald Weasley fue trasladado desde el aeropuerto en uno de los autos de su hermano, el chofer era muy callado así que comenzó a desesperarse y marco de su celular

-Mione??

-Hola amor, ya llegaste??

-Si ya estoy aquí, muero por verte, te extraño muchísimo…- le dijo con voz deprimente

-Ronald aprovecha el tiempo con tu familia, yo aquí estoy y te esperare sin irme a ningún lado

-Me harás mucha falta Mione… que vas a hacer en la tarde??

-Iremos a casa de Luna a ayudarla a empacar para su viaje con Neville, esta muy nerviosa, no sabe que llevar piensa que todo es inapropiado

-Pobre Luna! Mándale saludos de mi parte y también a Lavander, te amo y te extraño montones mi Mione

-Tuya solamente y no te preocupes, aquí estoy y cuando llegues saldremos y haremos algo lindo- le dijo ella sonriendo y Ron pudo sentir eso en su voz

-Todo lo lindo que se me ocurre, no traspasa más allá de las puertas de tu habitación

-Entonces eso haremos

-Dios no debiste de decir eso- ella comenzó a reír y Ron también sonrió, amaba el sonido de la risa espontanea de su chica- Nos vemos mañana muñeca, cuídate muchísimo

-Tú también, márcame cuando tengas un tiempo libre de números y cuentas, adiós

-Bye preciosa- y colgaron, Ron odio ese momento, pero no mas que cuando al llegar a la casa de su hermano, un par de brazos lo apresaron y unos labios invadieron los suyos… lo peor; _corresponder_.

8888888888888888888888

-Hola, disculpa la demora- le dijo Harry a Ginny al llegar a la mesa dándole un beso muy cerca de los labios

-No estas demorado, yo llegue temprano, mala costumbre de puntualidad

-Dios creo que acabo de ganarme la lotería, una mujer puntual?? Cásate conmigo!!- le dijo y Ginny comenzó a reír

-Eres un idiota!

-Y tu una niña tonta y creída!- le dijo enseñándole la lengua y tomando la carta para revisarla- Que se te antoja comer??

-El salmón de aquí es buenísimo, creo que pediré eso- le dijo Ginny mirándola entretenida mientras él no veía

-Mmm pues descartare tu opinión- le dijo mirándola- No me lo tomes a mal, pero estos camarones empanizados en coco y con salsa de mango me atraen mas

-Bueno, cuéntame por que estabas tan ocupado?? Paso algo malo??

-Hace algún tiempo, firmamos un contrato con una empresa de materiales exclusivos que de muy alta calidad, y pues no, era una porquería, cuando quise reclamar hicieron oídos sordos así que los demande, todo va muy bien, solo que es desgastante, mis abogados dicen que es obvio mi triunfo, pero también un poco tardado

-Pues si, las demandas siempre son así

-Has demandado a alguien??

-No yo, mis hermanos con las joyerías y eso… si te soy sincera yo no se mucho del negocio, firmo contratos, hago números y Ron me deposita en mi cuenta lo que me corresponde

-Y como sabes si te pagan lo que corresponde??

-Ron es mi hermano consentido, me adora y el me ha dicho un millón de veces que tengo dinero para divertirme toda mi vida sin mover un solo dedo, pero que a él le encantaría que me uniera un poco mas, tu crees que puedo desconfiar de él??

-No lo creo, tu hermano es un gran tipo, Hermione lo constata

-Lo se y sabes, quiero que haga vida con ella, quiero sobrinos de su parte, es el único que falta

-Cuantos sobrinos tienes??

-Once ya casi doce, por que crees que los niños me estresan

-Once es un gran número, cuantos hermanos son??

-Seis conmigo siete, fuimos una gran familia- le dijo ella y Harry noto la tristeza en su mirada por la ausencia de sus padres

-Son una gran familia- dijo tomándola de la mano y apretándola suavemente…

8888888888888888

-Ya suéltame Gabrielle, tus padres nos están mirando- le dijo Ron a la chica mientras se separaba de ella

-Te extrañe muchísimo- la tonalidad melosa con la que le hablo, hizo desesperar a Ron

-Pues ya estoy aquí, no te quejes- le dijo en un tono frio y cortante mientras pasaba a saludar a su hermano y a la familia Delacourt

-Como estuvo el viaje hijo??- pregunto el padre de las dos chicas francesas

-Muy bien gracias, Bill traigo conmigo los contratos, vamos a revisarlos no??

-Si pasemos al despacho- Bill entendió que Ron no quería estar ahí y noto también que le urgía hablar con él

-Pero amog, pog que no comemos primego??- pregunto Fleur a su marido

-Ya nos conoces amor, primero son los negocios, danos solo una hora y estaremos listos en el comedor

-Bueno nosotgos nos vamos- anuncio la Sra. Delacourt- Solo vinimos a dejag a Gabrielle

-Que estén muy bien- les dijo Ron sin siquiera esperar a que se fueran, los dos hermanos entraron a la casa mientras las chicas despedían a sus padres

-Por que no vino Ginny??

-Ya sabes que la enana no soporta a tu esposa ni a su hermana, lo mas alejado que pueda estar de ellas mejor no??

-No entiendo por que no le cae bien Fleur si siempre ha sido un amor con ella

-Sospecho que es por mi culpa, ya sabes por lo de Gabrielle- entraron al despacho y cerraron la puerta

-Como estas?? Tu novia??

-Estoy muy bien, Bill es que deberías de conocerla es un encanto y la amo, me dijo que me amaba en la mañana y me hizo el hombre mas feliz del mundo, pero…

-Pero necesitas aclarar las cosas con Gabrielle para ser completamente feliz- termino Bill la oración

-Antes pensé que no tenia necesidad hermano, pero ahora… es maravillosa- dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa y Bill correspondió

-Muero por conocerla, en unas semanas queremos reunirnos en la residencia, Fleur no puede acompañarnos, ya sabes por el embarazo y le dije a Gabrielle que necesitaba que cuidara de mi esposa, así tampoco ira, los gemelos, Charlie y Percy también quieren conocerla, dicen que es imposible que alguien tan grandiosa como Ginny y tu comentan se haya enamorado de ti

-Son unos idiotas!!- dijo riendo- Pero no me importa, cuando la vean no tendrán mas que decir

-Bueno dime que trajiste los contratos firmados

-Sabia que algo se me había olvidado- le dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza

-Que??- grito Bill

-Bromeo, aquí están- Ron saco los contratos y las cuentas de las joyerías de Londres, pasaron un buen rato en la oficina, hasta que las chicas los llamaron a comer.

8888888888888888888

Harry y Ginny seguían en el restaurant, después de comer pidieron postre y estaban bastante a gusto conversando de varias cosas

-Como te enteraste que murieron tus padres??

-Hermione y yo estábamos juntos, sus padres la llamaron y le dieron la noticia, ella trato de decírmelo tranquila pero las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y al final solo lo soltó, muy bajo y bastante inaudible, pero no tuvo que decirlo dos veces

-Que hiciste??

-Me quede como en shock, Hermione se esforzó muchísimo para prácticamente jalarme desde donde estábamos hasta el auto, todo el camino hacia el hospital estuve mudo como sin vida, pensando en ellos y tratando de llorar

-No lloraste??

-Como nunca, pero eso después de llegar al hospital, arreglar la papelería, los funerales, cuando me encontré solo en casa… es cuando me desahogue, tiempo después termine la carrera abrí mi empresa y cuando tuve el dinero suficiente compre una casa que es donde vivo actualmente

-Y vendiste la casa de tus padres??

-No, nunca podría hacerlo, son muchos recuerdos y cuando voy… aun la visito de vez en cuando, siento muchísima paz creo que mis padres están ahí

-Es como la residencia- pauso para comer un poco de pastel- Cuando Hermione empezó con la remodelación, Ron le pidió que la habitación de mis padres se quedara intacta, aun todos nosotros vamos y nos recostamos ahí, pensando en ellos y conversamos… se que ellos nos escuchan desde donde estén

-Fue difícil perder a nuestros padres, pero creo que eso nos hizo las personas que somos… Dios en que te convertiste!!- dijo Harry poniéndole humor a los amargos recuerdos y haciendo reír a la pelirroja

-Eres un idiota! Créeme a mi tampoco me agrada tanto como soy…

-A mi me gusta mucho como eres, solo bromeaba- le dijo el tomándole la mano y haciéndole una mueca graciosa, consiguiendo que la pelirroja sonriera

-Eres tan distinto a como te conocí

-Eres antipática, grosera y algo exagerada, pero me gustan las chicas que me imponen retos y tú… eres todo un reto para mí

-Soy una persona muy difícil Harry… muy difícil, he tenido problemas y creo que aun a estas alturas del partido no lo he superado del todo

-Lo haremos juntos… quiero conocer todo de ti, quiero que me muestres a la Ginny que escondes bajo esa corza de niña rica y mimada, quiero conocer tus secretos- Ginny retiro su mano avergonzada- No lo tomes a mal, no por el momento… con el tiempo y como amigos, después veremos si sucede algo mas

Ginny sonrió y volvió a tomar la mano de Harry, él sonrió y la acaricio suavemente

88888888888888888888888888

Después de una estresante comida en donde fue totalmente atendido, Ron se sentía asfixiado, un rato breve con Gabrielle podía sacar lo peor de él y si no se alejaba por unos momentos estaba seguro que le gritaría que la odiaba… entro a la habitación de huéspedes que su hermano y su mujer le habían preparado, se quito la camisa y se recostó pensando en esa hermosa mujer de ojos castaños que lo volvía loco, tomo su celular y volvió a llamarla

-Tan dependiente te estas volviendo??- la linda voz de Hermione apareció en el otro lado de la línea sin siquiera preguntar quien era

-Pues ya ves… tengo un problema y quisiera que me ayudaras a resolverlo- le dijo con un deje de picardía que a Hermione la hizo suspirar- Estas sola??

-Si, May fue a hacer unas diligencias

-Que traes puesto??- Ron cerró los ojos para imaginar tal cual lo que ella iba a decirle

-Traje sastre, color uva de falda corta- Ron la interrumpió

-Amo como te ves en esos trajes, dime más…

-Una blusa de licra lila- y empezó a reír- Ron!! Esto es sexo telefónico??

-Algo así… bromeo, solo quería escucharte

-Ya acabaste de sacar las finanzas con tu hermano??

-Si, acabamos de terminar y comimos, mañana iré a las joyerías a ver a mis otros hermanos y salgo como a las dos para allá, para llegar en la noche y vernos- una persona estaba posada tras la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba el pelirrojo, por lo cual paso desapercibida

-Ya quiero que estés aquí!!- le dijo ella con una voz de niña mimada que fascino al pelirrojo

-Yo también ya quiero tenerte entre mis brazos hermosa, bueno te dejo iré a ducharme y luego descansare un rato, te llamo en la noche otra vez!!- y comenzó a reír contagiándola

-Claro!! Te amo!!

-Yo mas, adiós!!- cortaron la comunicación y Ron dejo su celular en el buro, tomo unas toallas de un mueble y saco ropa limpia que dejo sobre la cama, entro al baño cerrando la puerta.

Minutos después y esperando un tiempo prudente, Gabrielle entro a la habitación y tomo el celular del pelirrojo, reviso las ultimas llamadas y vio que todas habían sido echas a un celular de Londres que él tenia grabado como "Amor cel.", con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido tomo el portafolio de Ron y rebusco entre sus papeles, sonriendo al encontrar una de las ultimas facturas de pago de su celular, la tomo y salió de la habitación.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Exámenes, viajes y despedidas dolorosas!! No tengo mas excusas que esas, intensa semana con mis exámenes que aprobé todos con 100, mi novio dijo que estaba muy orgulloso y que me comprara un regalo, sigo en espera y con la curiosidad. Viajé el fin de semana a otra cuidad que esta a cinco horas donde vivo, fue un viaje de pesca, actividad que amo, me relaja montones, pero resulta que no pesque nada!! Jajaja en fin con solo estar sobre la lancha con una caña de pescar en una mano y en la otra un cigarro soy muy feliz. Y hoy hace unas horas mi prima regreso a Holanda, la veo cada dos años aproximadamente y llore mucho cuando la despedí, creo que es la primera vez que conecte tanto con ella, estoy segura que tardare muchísimo esta vez en acostumbrarme a su ausencia.

En fin, no quiero aburrirlos con mi ajetreada vida solo quería que supieran por que tarde esta vez en subir capitulo, además, tengo el fic hasta aquí y no voy a subir capitulo hasta terminar mi parte del fic que escribo junto a Ruby… amiga lo siento!! Pero ahora Luis sale a las siete del trabajo y llega directo a la casa, no me da tiempo para nada!!

En fin, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, es mucho pedir unos mas?? Quiero comentarios!!

Los adoro!! XOXO

Umi Céfiro


	9. El regreso de Ron!

_**Les recuerdo que los personajes no son míos sino de J.K. Rowling…**_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_-Ya quiero que estés aquí!!- le dijo ella con una voz de niña mimada que fascino al pelirrojo_

_-Yo también ya quiero tenerte entre mis brazos hermosa, bueno te dejo iré a ducharme y luego descansare un rato, te llamo en la noche otra vez!!- y comenzó a reír contagiándola_

_-Claro!! Te amo!!_

_-Yo mas, adiós!!- cortaron la comunicación y Ron dejo su celular en el buro, tomo unas toallas de un mueble y saco ropa limpia que dejo sobre la cama, entro al baño cerrando la puerta._

_Minutos después y esperando un tiempo prudente, Gabrielle entro a la habitación y tomo el celular del pelirrojo, reviso las ultimas llamadas y vio que todas habían sido echas a un celular de Londres que él tenia grabado como "Amor cel.", con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido tomo el portafolio de Ron y rebusco entre sus papeles, sonriendo al encontrar una de las ultimas facturas de pago de su celular, la tomo y salió de la habitación._

"_**Almas Gemelas"**_

_**Cap. 9.- El regreso de Ron!! **_

Entro a su cuarto y marco un número que copio de la factura

-Buenas noches, servicios móviles internacional, habla Anthony en que puedo servirle??

-Buenas noches mi nombre es Gabrielle Weasley, hablaba para preguntar por las llamadas en la factura de mi marido, esta muy molesto por que aparecen muchísimas llamadas a un teléfono desconocido y son llamadas que él no realizo

-Déjeme revisar la factura, puede proporcionarme su numero??- Gabrielle reviso y encontró la serie de números

-Claro, es 28257-93

-Bien ya entre a la cuenta de su marido Ronald Weasley, lo siento señora pero el sistema avisa que esas llamadas si fueron realizadas, no será que otra persona tomo su celular para llamar?? Tiene hijos??

-Si una pequeña de dos años, dudo que ella pueda ser- rio contagiando al chico- Es mas fácil si me proporcionas los datos del dueño de la otra línea, tal vez sea un cliente que mi marido no recuerda

-Tengo prohibido dar esa información señora

-Pues mi marido esta muy molesto y piensa cancelar el contrato con tu empresa si no obtengo esos datos- le dijo alzando la voz para que se notara que estaba molesta

-Puedo hablar con el señor??

-Mi marido esta ocupado, puede ayudarme o no??- pregunto prepotente

-A ver permítame un momento en la línea- Gabrielle mientras el chico la dejo en espera buscaba lápiz y papel para anotar- Disculpe la demora

-No hay problema

-Según nuestros datos, la persona se llama Hermione Granger, con domicilio en Alondras 2536 Colonia Villa Norte, el número de su móvil es…

-No te preocupes ya tengo lo que necesito, si resulta que es una clienta, mi esposo puede ser algo despistado en ocasiones, disculpa la llamada, muchísimas gracias Anthony

-Estoy para servirle, gracias por llamar a servicios móviles internacional

La chica fue a dejar el recibo al portafolio de Ron, cuando lo puso en su lugar la puerta del baño se abrió y el pelirrojo salió con una toalla amarrada a la cintura

-Que haces aquí??- pregunto desconfiado mirando hacia todos lados esperando encontrar algo

-Vine a preguntarte si te apetece pasear conmigo??

-No gracias, estoy cansado

-Pues lastima, nos vemos luego!!- y salió de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa que descoloco al pelirrojo

888888888888888888888888

Harry y Ginny salieron del restaurant después de cuatro horas, él le dijo que seria agradable tomar una copa y ella acepto, Harry la había invitado a su casa y ella moría por conocerla. Pero antes de ir a su hogar tuvieron que pasar por la empresa del morocho ya que su contador aun lo estaba esperando

-Siento la demora Remus- dijo Harry entrando junto a la pelirroja y tomando asiento- Gin por favor- dijo señalando el sofá para que ella también se sentara

-Solo fueron tres horas, como podría quejarme- dijo el hombre mayor volteando los ojos

-De verdad lo siento, fuimos a comer y nos quedamos platicando más tiempo… en fin, que dijeron los abogados, cuando tengo que presentarme al juzgado??

-Dentro de un mes exactamente será la primera audiencia, todo esta solucionado, ya les di toda la papelería que requerían y estoy seguro que no llevara mucho tiempo, aunque ellos pronostiquen a lo sumo cuatro visitas mas

-Cuatro visitas pasan volando, no estoy preocupado, en fin hay algo más en tus pendientes??

-Tengo que hacer las declaraciones mensuales y tengo atrasado julio, me faltan las facturas de Brown, creo que el hombre del pórtico de Stalon esta tardando en dar sus pagos y por esa razón Lavander le esta negando la facturación

-Pues así debe ser, yo me pongo de acuerdo con ella para los cobros tu no te preocupes

-Bueno eso es todo, no piensas presentarme a esta linda jovencita??- le pregunto Lupin con picardía, haciendo sonrojar al morocho

-Disculpame, Gin- la llamo y ella se puso de pie acercándose al escritorio de Harry- Remus ella es Ginny Weasley, hermana del novio de Hermione y clienta nuestra, estamos remodelando la residencia de su familia que tienen en los limites de la cuidad

-Mucho gusto linda- Ginny le dio la mano y Remus la beso

-Gin recuerdas que te comente de mi padrino Sirius, bueno él y Remus, eran los mejores amigos de mi padre

-El gusto es mío señor, Harry podría usar tu sanitario??

-Claro, pasa- le indico la puerta que estaba a unos metros de ellos, cuando desapareció de su vista Remus comenzó a interrogarlo

-Quien es esa lindura Harry, ya estas haciendo de las tuyas de nuevo??

-No!! No es lo que piensas y baja la voz, es la hermana del novio de Hermione y realmente me gusta, no tienes ni idea de cómo me siento cuando estoy con ella- dijo sonrojado y bajando la mirada, Remus soltó una carcajada

-Realmente te gusta!! Increíble!!

-Que cierres la boca, vamos a paso lento, no quiero cagarla con ella…

-En serio te pego duro el amor, en fin, mejor me voy y los dejo solos, invítala a nuestras reuniones en casa de Sirius, seguro que él la querrá conocer- le decía mientras se ponía el saco

-Creo que aun no es tiempo

-Créeme Harry lo será… por que le contare y comenzara a atosigarte- Harry le volteo los ojos y Remus salió de la oficina riendo

888888888888888888888888888

Hermione llego a casa de su amiga muy puntual, pero aun así ya estaban las dos rubias escogiendo las prendas que Luna se llevaría a su viaje

-Luna esto es horrible!!- le dijo Lavander aventando una camisa muy vieja que su amiga guardaba- Hermione que bueno que llegaste, ayúdanos a evitar que Luna haga el ridículo

-Era de Mark- dijo la rubia recogiéndola del piso y aventándola a la cama

-Creo que ya es hora de que te deshagas de las cosas de tus ex novios Luna, que le dirás a Neville cuando te pregunte de quien son esas camisas de hombre viejas??- le dijo Hermione con lógica

-Pues como tengo muchísimo sin un novio formal, que venga a mi departamento y comparta conmigo, no había pensando en eso

-Muy bien, entonces a la basura- Lavander tomo la camisa y la puso en una bolsa- De que mas tendremos que deshacernos??

-Mmm la caja de cartas esta bajo la cama- le dijo la rubia como si nada, las dos chicas se asombraron

-Vas a tirar las cartas?? No dijiste que era un símbolo del amor que algún día sentiste por cada hombre que cruzo por tu vida??- pregunto Hermione

-Pues si, pero creo que el guardar recuerdos de ese tipo no me ayuda a progresar en el aspecto amoroso, además ya tengo algo que poner en la caja- la dos chicas la miraron expectantes- Nev me hizo un regalo para el viaje

Saco del closet una hermosa caja dorada con un lazo del mismo color la cual contenía un hermoso y sensual baby doll junto a una extensa carta donde le exponía todos sus sentimientos

-Se nota que Neville tiene muy bien planeado el fin de semana…- dijo Lavander levantando el conjuntito poniéndolo a la vista de todos

-Deja eso- Luna se lo arrebato y lo guardo sonrojada mientras Hermione reía- Hablamos de eso…

-Eso??- pregunto Hermione como si no supiera a que se refería

-De hacer el amor, creo que ya estoy lista… y él esta eufórico

Rieron todas juntas- Que bueno amiga, es hermoso que ya puedan dar ese paso, veras que no te vas a arrepentir- cuando Hermione termino de decir eso se escucho que su celular estaba sonando, vio el numero en la pantalla y no lo reconoció pero claramente era un celular del extranjero

-Es Ron, ha estado hablándome cada dos horas- dijo riendo y contesto- Bueno??- la línea estaba muda- Ron??

La línea continuo igual hasta que colgaron- Que pasa Hermione??- le pregunto Lavander al ver la cara de la castaña

-No me contesto nadie, que raro… el numero es de Francia, pero no era Ron, al menos no era de su celular

-Tal vez te llamo de otro lado y no había señal o algo- dijo Luna con lógica y las chicas dejaron el tema…

8888888888888888888888888

Harry y Ginny después salir de la oficina, se dirigieron a casa del morocho, Harry le dio un recorrido por todo el lugar y Ginny cada día que pasaba se convencía que este hombre era para ella, solo deseaba dejar de sentir todas esas inseguridades

-Ven- la jalo para quedar sentados en un sofá, juntos y Harry la abrazo- Que pasa??

-Nada- le dijo ella escondiendo su cara en la curvatura de su cuello oliendo su aroma tan masculino

-Vamos, cuéntame algo, no vamos a conocernos si nos quedamos solo viéndonos las caras- le dijo en son de broma y ella sonrió, después puso una cara pensativa y se quito los zapatos para subir las piernas sobre el sofá

-Mmm hace un par de años estuve comprometida

-En serio?? No te creo, tu??- le dijo el impactado

-Si, estuve comprometida por…- pauso para calcular- cuatro meses

-Por lo que puedo ver no te casaste, por que??- Ginny tembló al escuchar esa pregunta- Es algo malo??

-Creo que aun no debemos ahondar tanto en el tema, pero estoy segura que llegara el día en que podre contártelo, sabrás esperar??

-Por supuesto- se acerco a ella y le planto un beso en los labios, dulce y pequeño, Ginny sonrió y cuando iba a reclamar Harry la interrumpió- Es un beso de amigos

-Bien, ahora tu cuéntame algo?? Cuéntame de tu relación con Lavander, como inició

-Sabia que tocarías ese tema, lo note desde que la cena en la residencia, bueno primero tengo que aclararte que las asistentes que he tenido al menos en su mayoría han salido conmigo, siempre las he escogido a mi gusto

-No lo dudo

Harry sonrió se quito la corbata y la lanzo a otro sofá, abrió dos botones de su camisa y se recostó usando las piernas de Ginny como almohada- Hace tres años entro Lavander a la empresa, se notaba linda, honesta e inexperta, entro como mi asistente

-Entiendo- le dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello

-Comenzamos un romance clandestino, fue una gran asistente y nunca tuvimos problemas, pero la verdad yo no quería una relación seria y al parecer llego un momento en que ella si, se volvió molesta y dejaba de asistir en sus actividades en la empresa, siempre estaba en mi despacho esperándome para armar pleito, por que no le hable, por que no fui a visitarla, por que ya no me acostaba con ella, cualquier excusa era buena con tal de estar discutiendo

-Que hiciste??- le pregunto y después se agacho y lo beso en los labios como anteriormente había echo él, a Harry le alegro que ella tomara la iniciativa de vez en cuando

-Mmm termine con ella y no volvió a ir a la empresa, Hermione no era amiga de ella pero Luna si, y al parecer Luna hablo con Mione para decirle que Lavander estaba muy mal, fui a visitarla y efectivamente estaba hecha un guiñapo

-Harry!!- le dijo riendo

-Es la verdad, oye yo tengo malos ratos pero no malos gustos, Lavander es bonita, pero estaba deshecha, hable con ella y le di la oportunidad de regresar a la empresa, claro que no como mi asistente y ella acepto

-Y no volvió a buscarte??

-Si, hasta que entendió que realmente no quería nada con ella y hasta ahí llego nuestra "relación"- dijo enfatizando esa palabra

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, Ginny amaba perderse en la hermosa mirada del morocho, era como ver dos esmeraldas destellantes que reflejaban lo sincero que era el hombre que tenia frente a ella- Harry??

-Mmm- él también se encontraba en las nubes tratando de contar sin equivocarse las pecas en las mejillas de la chica

-Puedo ser tu asistente??

-Mi asistente??- pregunto confundido

-Si, no pienso ir a trabajar contigo, ni estar en la empresa, pero seria tu asistente y no puedes contratar otra- Harry comenzó a reír y se levanto de nuevo poniéndose cara a cara con la chica

-Celosa??

-Si- le dijo con decisión

-Estas contratada- y tomándola de la nuca, la acerco a él para cerrar el trato de la manera que más le gustaba… a besos

8888888888888888888888888

Al día siguiente Hermione estaba más que emocionada, Ron le había llamado la noche anterior y otra vez de nuevo en la mañana, le aviso que llegaba a las ocho y ella quería ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto.

Estuvo muy nerviosa y emocionada, nunca había tenido una relación como esta, nunca había estado con un hombre como Ron, que la volvía loca con solo no verlo un día, que extrañaba con desesperación y que la hacia conducir una hora hasta el aeropuerto con tal de ser la primera en verlo.

Cuando llego al lugar reviso las llegadas desde Francia y al parecer el vuelo del pelirrojo se había atrasado media hora, así que algo desesperada se sentó en la sala de espera. Estuvo dando vueltas mirando los negocios, hasta que en la pantalla apareció que el vuelo ya había aterrizado.

De nuevo llego hasta la zona de espera y vio que las personas ya estaban entrando, la gente tapaba su visión ya que algunos habían corrido al encuentro de sus seres amados, ella miraba de un lado hacia otro, nerviosa y emocionada, de pronto lo vio, elegante… varonil, caminaba despistado vestido en un elegante traje gris, hablando por el móvil y jalando una pequeña maleta color negra, cuando él la diviso fue clara su sorpresa…

Hermione corrió hacia el y lo rodeo con sus brazos para besarlo con intensidad, Ron la atrapo por la cintura y correspondió, sintiendo la mirada de varios curiosos sobre ellos y no importándole en lo absoluto

-Te extrañe- le dijo en un susurro y con la voz agitada, Ron volvió a besarla aun mas apasionadamente, por que la había extrañado tanto como ella y por que sentía que era la mejor manera de purificar sus labios de los dos únicos besos prohibidos que había dado a la chica francesa

-Yo mas muñeca, mucho mas!!- la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar a la salida del enorme aeropuerto- Gracias por venir por mi, estaba hablando con Ginny me dijo que envió a Winston a buscarme

-No lo pensé, entonces no fui la única que vino por ti

-Pero la mas importante y a la que mas ganas tenia de ver- se detuvieron para abrazarse de nuevo y Ron a lo lejos vio a su chofer- Winston, buenas noches??

-Señor que bueno que regreso con bien, la señorita me dijo que lo esperaba en casa para cenar- dijo tomando la maleta de Ron

-Bien, llévate mis cosas y te veo allá, me iré con Hermione- Winston asistió y se retiro en la camioneta de Ron- Quieres que conduzca??- le pregunto a Hermione

-Claro- subieron al auto, Ron arranco y como era costumbre poso su mano desocupada sobre el muslo de la castaña, para acariciarla suavemente- Y como te fue?? Viste a tu familia??

-Si, me quede en casa de Bill y estaba mi cuñada y mis sobrinos, también Gabrielle que es la hermana de Fleur, hoy en la mañana vi a los gemelos y a Percy solamente, Charlie estaba ocupado

-Y terminaste el trabajo que llevabas??

-Si, solo tenía que revisar las cuentas con Bill, realmente no tardamos mucho

-Que bueno, por que otro día sin ti me hubiera vuelto loca- Ron la beso cuando se detuvieron por una luz roja- Y como va tu cuñada con su embarazo??

-Muy bien, se ve excelente su hermana esta con ella ayudándola

-A de ser genial conocerlas, son francesas deben ser muy elegantes- le dijo ella, Ron bufo

-No Mione, son buenas personas pero no creo que sean geniales, son personas normales y mas desquiciadas de lo que te imaginas

-Pensé que tenias buena relación con ellas- le dijo mirándolo fijamente, Ron se hizo el desentendido

-No me llevo mal con ellas pero no me caen muy bien, son bastante… mmm como decirlo, me ponen de nervios

-Que buena explicación ehh!!

-No tengo ganas de hablar de ellas, pero cuéntame como te fue con Luna??

-Muy bien, se va el jueves en la mañana, ya tiene listo lo que se va a llevar y hizo un gran logro- Ron la miro curioso

-Logro??

-Si, permitió que tiráramos todas las cosas que sus ex novios le habían obsequiado, créeme para nosotras que conocemos a Luna, sabemos que eso es un gran logro, además su relación con Neville va viento en popa

-Me alegra… muero de hambre, la comida del avión estaba espantosa

-Y eso que viajas en primera clase…

Ron sonrió y así fueron platicando en todo el camino, el pelirrojo estaba sorprendido, sabia que amaba muchísimo a Hermione, pero no entendía como se complementaban tanto y como jamás se cansaban de hablar teniendo siempre un nuevo tema de conversación.

Una hora después entraron a la enorme mansión de los Weasley, Ron saludo al ama de llaves que estaba esperando para recibirlo en el portal y junto a Hermione buscaron a Ginny hasta que la encontraron, muy a gusto, sentada en una de las enormes barras de la cocina, con sus brazos rodeando a Harry y dándole un suave y romántico beso, Ron carraspeo un tanto divertido rompiendo el momento esperando que el sonrojo de su hermana se hiciera presente

-Ron- dijo separándose de Harry y dando un saltito bajo de la barra para correr y abrazar a su hermano- Que alegría que volviste!!

-Pues no se nota que me extrañaras tanto ehh!!- Harry se acerco a darle un gran apretón de manos- Como estas??

-Avergonzado- dijo con sorna y todos rieron- Pero les hicimos la cena

Los sirvientes de los Weasley se extrañaron muchísimo esa noche, ya que sus jefes no necesitaron su ayuda por que comieron junto a sus respectivas parejas en la cocina, de pie y riendo a carcajadas, Ron estaba feliz por su hermana, le daba la impresión de que su enana había conocido el amor en el mejor amigo de su novia y la notaba tan relajada y tranquila que no tenia pensado dar el típico discurso de hermano mayor

-Ron necesito hablar contigo- le dijo Harry serio y Ginny se puso de pie

-Hermione me acompañas a mi habitación, deseo mostrarte algo- dijo la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa

-Claro- Hermione se acerco a besar a su novio y susurro quedamente- No seas duro con él- y salió tras su cuñada riendo mostrando complicidad

-No tienes que decir nada- le dijo Ron para cortar la tensión

-Pero quiero hacerlo… se que ustedes son una enorme familia y que no solo queda en ti la aceptación de mi compromiso con tu hermana, no se si la relación funcionara pero deseo tanto intentarlo que quiero salir y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que quiero a tu hermana

-Se de buena fuente…

-Hermione- dijo Harry bajando la cabeza dándose un golpe imaginario haciendo reír a Ron

-Algunas de tus aventuras, mira no se si Ginny querrá llegar a intimar contigo, solo quiero que sepas que ella es muy frágil en ese aspecto, la verdad es que no quiero imaginar a mi hermanita en esos menesteres, solo te pido que no la trates como a tus conquistas

-Es una promesa, juro que me vuelve loco y no en el aspecto que tu piensas, con todo! Pienso en ella todo el día, el tiempo que pasamos juntos es tan bueno que siento que solo son unos minutos cuando llevo toda la tarde con ella y no quiero despedirme, no quiero que llegue la hora en que debo llevarla a casa, realmente me estoy volviendo loco- dijo riendo y Ron lo acompaño

-Se que eres una buena persona, Hermione te adora y la verdad es que yo te aprecio, solo te pido que la cuides, así como yo cuido a Hermione que se que para ti es una hermana y no quisiera llegar a esta parte pero es lo que mis hermanos mayores me obligan a decir- agravo su voz y lo miro fijamente- "Si lastimas a nuestra hermana date por muerto"

-Ron!!- grito Ginny molesta y con el seño fruncido, Harry comenzó a reír- Y tu deja de reírte, por que le dices eso??

-Es mi parlamento de hermano mayor, si no se lo digo nuestros hermanos me matan!!- Hermione y Harry seguían riendo hasta que Ginny volteo los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa

-Son unos idiotas!- dijo abrazando a Harry y este correspondió- No le hagas caso

-No te preocupes, no pienso darles motivos para que me quieran muerto- dijo besándola en la frente- Bueno creo que ya es tarde, me retiro

-Yo también- dijo Hermione sorprendiendo al pelirrojo

-Tu te vas a quedar aquí!!- le dijo el rodeándola con sus brazos y apresándola hacia él…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Disculpen la demora, de nuevo acontecimientos buenos y malos han ocurrido en mi vida, los buenos, nos acaban de entregar la casa que me compro mi futuro marido y al parecer en unos dos meses nos iremos a vivir juntos, obviamente casados, sin boda pero casados! Jajaja

Lo malo, exámenes, mucho trabajo y pleitos, pero no entrare en detalles, solo deséenme suerte para salir de esto.

Agradecida por los comentarios y deseosa de muchísimos mas!! Los adoro!!

XOXO


	10. Draco!

_**Les recuerdo que los personajes no son míos sino de J.K. Rowling…**_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_-Ron!!- grito Ginny molesta y con el seño fruncido, Harry comenzó a reír- Y tu deja de reírte, por que le dices eso??_

_-Es mi parlamento de hermano mayor, si no se lo digo nuestros hermanos me matan!!- Hermione y Harry seguían riendo hasta que Ginny volteo los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa_

_-Son unos idiotas!- dijo abrazando a Harry y este correspondió- No le hagas caso_

_-No te preocupes, no pienso darles motivos para que me quieran muerto- dijo besándola en la frente- Bueno creo que ya es tarde, me retiro_

_-Yo también- dijo Hermione sorprendiendo al pelirrojo_

_-Tu te vas a quedar aquí!!- le dijo el rodeándola con sus brazos y apresándola hacia él…_

"_**Almas Gemelas"**_

_**Cap. 10.- ¡Draco! **_

A la mañana siguiente la castaña buscaba su ropa con desesperación, tenia que llegar temprano al trabajo y Ron, que se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños no era de gran ayuda

-¿Ron? ¡Amor!- gritó con impaciencia la castaña

-¿Qué?- pregunto adormilado, abriendo los ojos y mirando a su chica a medio vestir, con el pantalón y la blusa de botones abierta y mostrando sus senos- Mmm ¡buenos días!

-No es momento para bromear, no encuentro mi sostén- Ron se movió un poco y metió su mano bajo las sabanas para sacar la pequeña prenda, para la felicidad de su chica- ¿Ya tienes que irte?

-Si tengo una cita a las once, todavía tengo que ir a mi casa a ducharme; ni tiempo tendré de llegar a la oficina- le dijo mientras se ponía las botas y se levantaba a mirarse en el espejo acomodándose el cabello

-¿Cita? ¿Con quién?

-Un nuevo cliente- recogió su móvil del piso y lo puso dentro de su bolsa

-¿Ya tienes un nuevo cliente? Pensé que estabas centrada totalmente en la remodelación de la residencia- se irguió quedando sentado en la cama y sirviéndose agua de la jarra que esta en el buró

-¿No has ido a la residencia verdad? En un mes más o menos queda todo listo y necesito seguir consiguiendo clientes… amo mi trabajo y odio el tiempo de ocio, aunque Harry me dice que lo utilice para descansar no me gusta estar sin hacer nada por mucho tiempo

Se acerco a él para despedirse y después del esperado beso Ron la abrazo fuertemente, Hermione se dejo caer sobre él disfrutando la fuerza impresa en el abrazo y el olor masculino tan característico de su hombre

-El viernes llegan mis hermanos para conocerte- le dijo en un susurro

-¿Qué?- se levanto exaltada

-Mis hermanos vienen a conocerte… el viernes, si te parece podemos comer juntos en la residencia- le dijo él como si dijera cualquier cosa común

-¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ayer?

-Creo que estaba un poco ocupado…- le dijo con sarcasmo y con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Tengo que comprar un vestido o algo lindo, no pueden verme desarreglada; además que serviremos, que vino compraremos, de que conversaremos…

Ron se levanto y la abrazo fuertemente

-Tranquila, solo son mis hermanos, son como Ginny o yo, no tenemos que hacer la gran cosa, los cocineros se encargaran del menú y con cualquier ropa que lleves te veras hermosa, no hay problema y cálmate

-Es que… es tu familia y tengo algo de… y si no me quieren, ¿Si piensan que soy vulgar o corriente? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Absolutamente nada, quiero que te comportes como siempre lo haces ¿me entendiste? Como la Hermione de la que me enamore, nada de andar fingiendo… juro que te van a adorar

-Esté bien, iré a ver vestidos lindos- le dio un beso en los labios- Ya tengo que irme, pero te llamo mas tarde

-Esté bien, yo tengo que ir a dejar unos bocetos de joyas con los diseñadores así que me ocupare gran parte del día, ¿nos vemos para cenar?

-Está bien, ¿en mi casa o algún lugar en especial?

-Tu casa, ¡seguiré aprovechando el tiempo perdido!- se despidieron nuevamente y Hermione se retiro.

Después de que su chica se fuera, Ron se ducho y arreglo para salir, su chofer lo llevo a la joyería más grande que su familia poseía en donde también se situaba su oficina. Pero antes de llegar a está, fue al departamento de diseño para entregar los bocetos que su hermano Percy había mandado.

Entre ellos también portaba uno especial… era un diseño personal que el pelirrojo había creado, en forma de infinito (), diamantes diminutos adornaban un hermoso anillo y dos esmeraldas al centro complementaban la hermosa sortija que sería de oro blanco.

-¡Buenos días Sr. Weasley!- dijo la cantarina voz de una mujer adulta que pasaba de los cuarenta años, que para la familia Weasley había sido una mina de oro; tanto en la empresa, por los hermosos diseños de joyas además de una magnifica empleada

-Buenos días Beth, ¿cómo va todo por aquí? Y deja de hablarme de usted ya sabes como me molesta- le dijo en broma, ya que al menos desde que Ron recordaba Beth había sido empleada de sus padres y su trato era tan familiar como si fueran parientes.

-¡Bueno ya! Una que trata de ser correcta, en fin, ya tenemos la joyería que le enviaremos a Bill, el pedido sale hoy en la tarde; eso si llegan los custodios del cargamento no queremos problemas por robo

-Me parece bien, Percy me pidió que te entregara esto, dice que este en especial es para Romina y será diseño exclusivo, así que no hagas mas de uno- le dio el boceto que mostraba una hermosa esclava para bebé adjunta con la foto de la pequeña Romina

-Es bellísima, ¿cuántos meses tiene ya?- pregunto la mujer mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y ponía el boceto en la carpeta de "importante"

-Solo tres, este también será diseño exclusivo pero es mío- le mostro el dibujo del anillo y Beth sonrió- ¿Qué te parece?

-Es hermoso, ¿para quién es?- pregunto curiosa mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas

-Para mi novia

-¿Gabrielle?- puso mala cara y lo miro interrogante

-Dije novia, no prometida ficticia… es para Hermione, cuando vayas a mi despacho te enseño una foto de ella, ¿para cuando crees que lo tengas listo?

-¿Lo necesita para una fecha en especial?

-No, pero quiero regalárselo próximamente, cualquier día me vendrá bien, solo no me hagas esperar tanto- le dijo saliendo de la oficina y sonriendo al ver como ella había puesto el boceto en la carpeta de "prioridad".

Esa misma noche, todos cenaron juntos en el departamento de la castaña, Harry y Ginny llegaron y ayudaron a Hermione quien ya se encontraba con Lavander preparando la cena, Neville y Luna llegaron después advirtiendo que no se quedarían muy tarde por que tenían el vuelo al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana y el pelirrojo fue el ultimo en llegar.

-Te tardaste- le dijo Hermione cuando lo ayudaba a quitarse el saco y la corbata, dándole un beso de bienvenida

-Lo se, es que había muchísimo trafico, ¿ya llegaron los chicos?

-Si- le dijo la castaña mientras colgaba el saco en el perchero

-Invite a alguien Mione- Hermione solo lo miro esperando la explicación- Mi hermano envió a su mejor diseñador de Italia, es un genio en el negocio de la joyería, le pregunte si tenia planes y me dijo que solo iría al hotel a cambiarse y envié a mi chofer por él, ¿no hay inconveniente?

-Sabes que no, tus invitados son los míos, pero pasa ya están todos aquí- la pareja entro y tomo asiento junto a los demás para seguir conversando.

Tiempo después sonó el timbre, todos se encontraban en el comedor y Hermione se levanto a abrir la puerta, encontró a un rubio que portaba una botella como regalo para la castaña

-Buenas noches, soy amigo de Ronald, me dijo que estaría aquí…

-Si pasa, ¡Ron llego Draco!- todos se quedaron en silencio mirando al nuevo visitante, Ron se puso de pie y fue a saludarlo junto a Ginny que ya había conocido al chico esa tarde

-Que bueno que llegaste, estábamos a punto de cenar ¿y eso?- pregunto señalando la botella

-Bueno no quería llegar con las manos vacías- dijo Draco explicando lo de la botella mientras saludaba a todos- Gusto en conocerlos

-Iré por la cena, tomen asiento- Hermione salió del comedor para traer la cena y Lavander la siguió

-Yo te ayudo- pasaron unos segundos antes de que exclamara- ¡Es un bombón!

Hermione rió- Acaba de llegar de Francia es diseñador

-Pues esta como quiere- dijo la chica mientras tomaba los platos para llevarlos al comedor

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- pregunto la castaña con la intención de conducirlos sutilmente a que entablaran conversación

-Mmm no, estaba bromeando- y suspiro- Ahora que veo a Harry tan enamorado me hizo recordar buenos momentos solo estoy nostálgica, no te preocupes

La rubia salió de la cocina y fue a dejar la vajilla en el comedor, Hermione la miro con algo de pena, Harry realmente no sabía lo mucho que la había lastimado, la chica aun no superaba el evento vivido con su mejor amigo, pero no intervendría…

-Espero que todo sea de su agrado…- dijo llegando a poner las bandejas en el comedor.

Una hora después todos estaban sentados en los sofás de la sala, las parejas juntas y Draco sentado en un sillón individual, Lavander sentada sobre el brazo del sillón recargándose en Hermione

-¿Y cuánto tiempo te quedarás?- pregunto Luna para sacar conversación

-Pues aun no me han dicho, supongo que el tiempo es indefinido hasta que saque unos diseños que necesitan aquí

-¿Y ya te llevaron a conocer los alrededores?- le pregunto Harry que tenia a Ginny abrazada y jugaba con su cabello enredándolo entre sus dedos

-No aun no, pero me encantaría conocer todo antes de irme- dijo el rubio dando un sorbo al vino en su copa

-Pues mi amiga conoce todo el sector, Lav deberías de llevarlo a conocer- le dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a la chica y después volvió con Draco- ¡Es una excelente guía de turista!

-Pues me encantaría- dijo el rubio mirando a la chica

-Por mi no hay problema solo dime el día que tengas libre, yo estoy disponible siempre- sonrió algo sonrojada mirando al chico

-Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, mañana salimos temprano – comento Neville mientras se ponía de pie ayudando a su chica que había tomado unas copas de mas- ¡Mírate nada mas, y según tu no tomabas!

-Pues no lo hago, por eso estoy así, ¡si tu abuela me viera se infarta!- dijo en broma mientras lo abrazaba- Mione gracias por la cena, todo estuvo fantástico, les marco el lunes que regresemos ¿está bien?

-¿No llegaban el domingo?- pregunto Lavander mientras tomaba su abrigo

-Si, pero muy tarde no las despertare solo para eso, el lunes las veo en la oficina- Luna se despidió dándole un beso a cada uno y tomada del brazo de Neville, no estaba nada acostumbrada a la bebida.

-Bueno creo que también ya me voy, se hace tarde- volteo a ver al rubio- Mucho gusto en conocerte, si quieres salir llámame

-De hecho iba a pedirte un favor Lav, mi chofer ya se fue y olvide pedirle que llevara a Draco, como me quedare con Mione, pues no hay nadie que lo lleve a su hotel, ¿te molestaría hacerme el favor de llevarlo?- le pregunto el pelirrojo con una cara de pena terrible

-No hay problema Ron, pido un taxi no te preocupes- dijo el rubio algo sonrojado

-Un taxi, ¿cómo crees? No hay problema yo te llevo, me queda de paso- dijo la rubia

-¿En serio no te desvío?

-¡Para nada! Nos vemos mañana Mione, ¡adiós!

Harry y Ginny ocuparon la habitación de visitas, el pelinegro no estaba en un estado conveniente para conducir y durmieron abrazados uno al otro sin hacer nada parecido a lo que hicieron la otra pareja que ocupaba el cuarto de al lado.

El jueves paso sin inconvenientes, Lavander y Hermione recibieron la llamada de Luna cuando llego a Alemania, les comento un poco de lo que había visto y que en ese momento estaba sola; ya que Neville había ido a una junta y a ella la había dejado relajándose en el jacuzzi

-¡Te envidio en verdad, Neville es una joyita!- dijo Lavander

-Es un cielo amigas, en serio estoy muy contenta, me dijo que venia en unas horas y saldríamos a pasear, como pasamos por unas tiendas hermosas y no pudimos parar a ver mejor, me prometió que regresando me llevaría

-Cómprate cosas lindas amiga y tráenos un recuerdito

-¡Hay Hermione que interesada!- le dijo Lavander haciendo reír a sus amigas- Pero ya que estamos en eso, algo lindo no me vendría mal

-A ver cuéntame de alguien lindo, ¿ya llevaste a Draco a pasear?- pregunto la rubia que se encontraba de viaje

-No, tenemos planes para hoy, lo llevare a conocer el centro e iremos a tomar un café

-Nuestra amiga ya esta reencontrando el amor- dijo Hermione recibiendo un golpe de Lavander- ¡Oye, eso dolió!

-Lo siento chicas, pero no hare nada por Draco, se que no llegare a nada con él, se ira en un tiempo y no quiero ilusionarme

-Deberías de arriesgarte, tu fuiste la que me recomendó lanzarme con Neville y mírame estoy de lo mejor, seguro que a Draco no le molestaría venir a vivir contigo

-Estas loca Luna, ¡pero eso ya lo sabías!

Las tres rieron y platicaron un tiempo más, hasta que Neville llego y Luna tuvo que colgar, Hermione también se fue por que iría con Ron a dejar el menú para la bienvenida de los Weasley; que seria al día siguiente y Lavander se alisto para pasar por el rubio, se encontraba en el estacionamiento de la gran joyería y se bajo a mirar los escaparates… hasta que le taparon los ojos

-¿Adivina quién soy?

-Draco si tuviera cinco años esto seria muy divertido- dijo retirando las manos de sus ojos y volteándolo a ver

-Mmm que genio, disculpa- dijo comenzando a caminar a su lado

-Lo siento, es que estaba distraída, todo esto es genial tu hiciste alguna de estas pulseras- le pregunto acercándose a uno de los escaparates

-Ves esa de oro con diamantes en forma de rombo- ella asistió- Fue mi primer diseño y al parecer fue una buena inversión, tengo tres años en este negocio y aun vende, tengo muchísimos diseños en el mercado

-¿Y ganan bien los diseñadores?

-¿Tú qué crees? Mis padres dejaron de mantenerme desde que cumplí 18 años, estudie diseño grafico como pude y después de años de tratar de conseguir un buen trabajo conocí a Percy Weasley, mi jefe directo

-¿El hermano de Ron, cómo es?

-Parece un robot, diseña genial, trabaja casi 16 horas al día y es exigente, perfeccionista y huraño, de lo peor, pero la verdad son grandes personas y desde que trabajo en esta empresa vivo como rey, tengo un gran departamento, un auto y un trabajo que me encanta, no puedo pedir más

-Pues si, ¿nos vamos?

-¡Estoy listo!- le dijo y juntos se fueron hacia el auto de la chica. Después de horas de estar paseando y conociéndose, llegaron a una cafetería y después de haber pedido salieron para caminar y seguir conversando

-No llevo una buena relación con mi padre y a mi madre la veo poco, nos escribimos seguido y hasta le compre una computadora, es mas fácil enviarnos mails, claro que enseñarla a usarla fue una gran hazaña

-Si, la tecnología es tan complicada hasta para nosotros, imagínate en nuestro trabajo los programas de diseño están a la orden del día y ya cuando tienes bien dominado uno, sale otro más nuevo y mejorado, que Harry no duda en comprarlo y repartirlo por la oficina- comento riendo

-Me encantaría ver tus diseños o alguna decoración que hayas echo, ¿crees que podría?

-Mmm pues… yo decore mi departamento- lo miro apenada- ¿Quieres ir?

-Me encantaría- le dijo sonriéndole y abrazándola por los hombros, desde que conoció a la chica la había notado muy desanimada y como renuente a estar cerca, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Si desde un principio le encanto, romper las barreras que la chica imponía para él era su nuevo reto.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione y Ron se encontraban recostados en una hamaca que estaba situada entre dos arboles al frente de la residencia, después de horas y horas de preparación para la gran comida para recibir a los Weasley´s se habían tomado un descanso y reían sin parar con un álbum de fotografías que Ron había sacado de la habitación de sus padres

-Este es el primer cumpleaños de la enana, aquí estoy yo, llorando…

Hermione rió con fuerzas- ¿Ahora por qué llorabas?

-Pues también quería una fiesta y solo tenía dos años, no entendía que después me harían una a mí, pero te enseñare fotos más nuevas, ellas son mis sobrinas, hijas de mi hermano Percy, Renata y Romina- en la foto podían verse dos pequeñas pelirrojas con diferencia de dos años de edad

-Son hermosas y esta nena ¿quién es?

-Es la hija de Bill y Fleur, Victorie, ahora ella espera un segundo bebé que será varón- señalo una fotografía de la boda de su hermano mayor- ¿Cuántos hijos quieres que tengamos?- Hermione lo miro extrañada, si bien tenían unos buenos meses juntos últimamente Ron hacia ese tipo de preguntas que sugerían que pasarían mas de unos años juntos

Sonrojada contesto- Creo que… dos, un niño y una niña, ¿y tu?

-Cinco- dijo muy quitado de la pena, Hermione comenzó a reír y él la abrazo- Vengo de una familia grande y quiero una familia igual

-Y yo vengo de una familia muy pequeña, no podrías conformarte con el gran número que se formara con tus sobrinos y hermanos

-Que formaremos- le dijo cómplice mientras seguía besándola, en ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta lo decidida que estaba a pasar el resto de su vida con Ronald Weasley… aunque no sabia que el destino traería muchas sorpresas.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Lo siento por el capitulo tan corto, solo es una preparación para el siguiente en donde la castaña conocerá a la familia Weasley, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y por las felicitaciones por lo de la casa nueva, para las que no entendieron mi comentario de "sin boda pero casados" es que nos casaremos sin fiesta, al parecer solo será una pequeña cena con la familia, un pequeño brindis como se podría decir. _

_Luna y Sunny.- ¿Ya solucionaron su problema o aún necesitan ayuda? Si aun tienen dudas escríbanme a mi mail ya que el suyo no me apareció en el comentario o escríbanlo como el mío en la parte de abajo, con las palabras (punto, arroba, guion bajo, etc) _

_Grengras y Caliope07.- Gracias por sus comentarios, en fin, todo sirve para mejorar. Sé que la historia no es apegada a las personalidades de los personajes de Harry Potter, pero al menos creo que terminare este fic y en los demás me concentraré totalmente en las personalidades de ellos. Lo de releerme los libros la verdad es que no lo creo, me los sé de memoria, los he leído todos infinidad de veces y el que pusiera estas personalidades a los protagonistas no es por que no conozca los libros o todo su contenido en general, solo quise intentarlo y al parecer a algunas lectoras no les desagrado. Como ven en este capitulo trate de seguir las reglas de ortografía, no sé si se me pasó algo pero en serio lo intente, la verdad es que tengo buena ortografía en general, pero los acentos no se me dan, no por que no sepa donde aplicarlas simplemente nunca me ha gustado ponerlos, en fin, sé que es un error y tratare de corregirlo. Bueno muchas gracias por su comentario. _

_Y a las demás, mil gracias por todo, ¡las adoro! Besos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Umi Céfiro (umi guion bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)_

_P.D.- ¿Ya vieron el nuevo tráiler de Harry Potter, en donde Lavander se lanza a besar a Ron? ¡Fabuloso! Y que envidia, jajaja. _


End file.
